


Fault Line

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern, Business man!Kylo, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, Sex Toys, This is a whole lot of porn tbh, Under-negotiated Kink, You feel me, but also overtones, i didn't intend for this much but it got away from me, panic attack- 3rd chapter, prostitute!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Armitage Hux is overworked, tired, and as always, desperate for money.Kylo Ren is a high ranking executive who needs a release.





	1. Mr. Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Only Beta'd by me, sorry bout it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“The neon burns a hole in the night, and the freon burns a hole in the sky. You can find my kind living right on the fault line. Eyes to the seaside, lives on the B side, kites on the power lines.” -_ Dessa, _‘Kites’._

     Hux took a deep breath to calm his annoyance as he was addressed once again. “Third aisle on the left, ma’am.” He replied politely and pointed to the clearly marked signs referring to the body lotion she’d been looking for. Retail would never have been his first choice in jobs, but as it was, he was desperate for money. He was always desperate for money. So this CVS in a rundown part of the neighborhood where things got stolen at least two times a week was where he currently collected his W2s every tax season. It wasn’t difficult, but damn was it annoying. People were always talking to him, engaging him in conversation about things he didn’t care about, and pestering him with health questions that should really be asked to a doctor instead of a minimum wage employee. And Hux was no doctor. His father was always happy to remind him of that.

  
     As he checked his watch, he noticed blissfully that his shift was finally over and he pulled the stupid red vest from his chest and headed for the back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hux mumbled to nobody in particular as he walked through the break room littered with other employees. A chorus of ‘goodbyes’ followed him through the back door and he escaped into the muggy afternoon.

  
     He tucked his vest under his arm and pulled a cigarette from his back pocket as he made his way toward the nearest subway entrance. While he hated public transportation more than anything in the world, it was gross and, ew, people, he needed to get back to his apartment quickly. He had more work to do tonight and he needed to get some sleep for it.  
     

     Hux smashed his diminished cigarette into a brick wall as he passed it and descended beneath the street into the subway tunnel. It was only three stops up, and it didn’t take long before he was stepping back into the constricting heat and humidity that had been choking the city for the past couple of weeks. He walked quickly along the sidewalks slowly filling with end of the day transits then escaped into a red brick building. He climbed the first fight of stairs, turned right and pushed his key into the lock of the first door.

  
     His apartment wasn’t special, sparse but meticulously clean and full of the bare minimum in regards to furniture. Hux walked past all of that and into the bedroom where his bright orange cat sat waiting for him. “Millie,” He yawned as he pulled his shirt off and fell onto the bed. “Have a good day, princess?” He asked her sleepily before his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed almost as quickly. Millicent responded by licking his ear and curling into his side.

  
     Hux woke with a start hours later. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, the streets outside were quiet, save a few sirens, and the orange street lights were warm and pleasant on his tired eyes. But then he yawned again and turned to check the clock sitting on his nightstand. It was almost eleven o’clock and he needed to get ready for work. He groaned, stretching stiff muscles as he rolled and Millicent meowed at him. He reached up to scratch her head, “Are you hungry, girl?” She meowed again and jumped off the bed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

  
     Hux headed for the bathroom, turning on the shower first before anything. His apartment was far below luxury standards and the running water took several minutes to warm up. Minutes with which he used to fill Millicent’s food bowl and change her water. “Be a good girl while daddy gets ready.” He slid his hand down her spine as she began to eat.

  
     He stripped quickly and jumped into the shower. Most of his preparation would actually happen here, oddly enough, which he loathed when he’d started this job but now it was just apart of the day. He washed his hair first, then his body, before grabbing his soap and slathering his fingers with it as best he could. He sagged against the shower wall and sighed as he lifted a leg and let it rest on the shower handle. He sighed as his fingers slid down his chest and toward his ass. His slicked fingers made quick work of the tight hole and he muffled a moan as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. You’d think he’d be used to this by now. Stretching himself was a nightly occurrence these days but he still managed half a hard on as he prepared himself.

  
     When he was positive he was clean and stretched a fair amount, he stepped out of the shower. Millicent sat on the bathroom counter and watched him as he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He clipped his fingernails, brushed his teeth, dried and gelled his hair. Most of the day, it was kept pushed back and held out of the way. But now he ran his hands through it, ruffling his straightened exterior and adding an edge to his look. It was a look that had taken him mere days to perfect. It wasn’t hard to tell what men wanted these days. He pulled on skin tight jeans that left little for the imagination, a v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. It was going to be muggy tonight, it always was this time of year, but the jacket helped his look. He needed to pay rent and CVS damn sure wasn’t going to get him there.

  
     Hux grabbed several packets of lube, an array of condoms, and stuck them in the back pockets of his jeans along with his wallet and his cell phone. He leaned down quickly and allowed Millicent to run her rough tongue over his nose before he scratched her head, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning, my sweet girl. I love you.” His apartment door slammed behind him as he walked down the stairs, and through the front door. As he suspected, the night was warm, but he walked quickly enough to produce a light breeze and that helped to calm his stomach.

  
     This wasn’t a job that Hux had necessarily picked himself, just something that he’d fallen into. He found out that he was rather good at this, and it made him money, so he’d decided a long time ago that he wasn’t going to be ashamed for something that kept food in his fridge and his lights on. That didn’t mean he spread it around, however. He knew it would break his mother’s heart and that his father would disown him, more than he already had, so he kept up a brief rouse for their sake. Besides, there really wasn’t any one else to hide it from.

  
     His corner was more of a block if anything else. It spanned a couple of light poles that he would rotate around, nodding at the other men and women that also resigned themselves to this spot. They were usual faces, people he looked out for, people who looked out for him, and the comfort of knowing they were there made his nerves easier every night that he saw them. It wasn’t seconds after Hux’s back hit his usual light pole that gray sedan pulled up and paused at the curb. Hux knew this car, knew the front and back seat of it well, and as he approached it and lowered his head, he saw one of his most routine customers.

  
     “Good evening, Dopheld.” Hux teased in a slow tone before climbing into the car.

  
     “Hux.” The shy man greeted him, “How’s your evening?” He pulled away from the curb with a nod from Hux and headed to one of their usual spots around town. Tonight he had decided on the parking lot of an abandoned lot.

  
     “It’s just beginning actually. I had a bit of a late start.” Hux leaned back against the chair, arching his back just so, and tilted his head towards Dopheld, “I hope it didn’t inconvenience you in any way.”

  
     Dopheld visibly swallowed, “N-no. Of course not.”

  
     Hux still believed that after months of seeing him, Dopheld was still slightly afraid of him. He reached over and slid a finger down his exposed forearm slowly, watching the trail of goosebumps that followed him. “You want the usual?”

  
     “Please.” He nodded, watching Hux’s fingers slid up and down his arm. Hux leisurely slid his his hand up his shoulder, across his chest, and down taut muscles to rest along his belt.

  
    “You know the rules.”

  
     “Yes.” Hux reached back with his free hand to grab a condom. He started to rip it open with his teeth, a practice that was stupid but earned him tips, when Dopheld’s light cough stopped him. Hux looked up at him expectantly and he answered shyly. “Co-could you take your jacket off?”

  
      Hux smiled, “Of course.” He pulled the leather off slowly and draped it across the chair before leaning back over the middle console and pulling him from his khakis. Dopheld wasn’t especially memorable in the size department, but he did good work with what he had. Hux had remembered his shyness had inhibited him quite a bit the first time they’d been together but with a little time and coaxing he eventually moved past it and succeeded in making Hux come, which was something many couldn’t do. Dopheld was sweet if nothing else. He wasn’t like Hux’s rougher clients and he always tipped him.

  
     He was already growing in his pants, but Hux stroked him a couple of times in order to put the condom on. After fitting the condom over his cock, Hux leaned down and pressed his lips to the tip chastely. He heard a soft moan slip from his client’s mouth and he was glad that his angle kept him from seeing the roll of his eyes. Hux dealt with too many touch starved clients for it to be a novelty anymore. But this was his job and he would be damned if he’d lose a regular client. Hux pushed an exaggerated breathy moan and felt Dopheld harden in response. With an inward sigh, Hux started sucking him off.

  
     When Hux was righted in the passenger seat, condom thrown into the street, and Dophled’s pants fixed, he started the car and drove Hux back to his corner. Dopheld’s heart was still beating rapidly when Hux leaned over and slid his hands around his wrist. “Tell the Mrs. I say hi.” He winked at him sweetly before grabbing his money off the dashboard and climbing out of his car and back into the stiff night.  
Hux had three more clients, one which required a dirty hotel room, before the dark expensive looking car rolled down the street. It was almost two in the morning, around the time Hux retired for a quick cup of coffee and some food from the twenty four hour diner down the street, when Hux spotted it. He wasn’t good at spotting make and model but Hux did know that cars like these didn’t roll down these streets. Every one’s eyes were on the darkly tinted windows hoping it would slow down. Hux had made a decent amount for this time of night and could even stop if he felt like it. As it were, he wasn’t in the position to need to beg for whoever was in that shiny black car so instead of standing on the curb and beckoning to whoever it was like the rest of them, Hux leaned against his light pole and pulled a cigarette from his back pocket.

  
     He inhaled deeply and held the smoke in his lungs as he tipped his head up and tried to glimpse the stars past the orange lights. He pushed the smoke out, watching it curl up towards the sky, as the car slowed in front of him. Hux wondered if he should step forward, for once unsure, but when the passenger window rolled down he knew what to do. He dropped the cigarette and ground it out with the heel of his foot before stepping towards the car. He bent down slowly and folded his arms along the window sill of the car door.

  
     The inside was dark, dulled blue accent lights, expensive leather, and luxury, and the man sitting in the driver’s seat was the embodiment of power. He wore a beautifully tailored suit that fit him perfectly, lining his heavily muscled arms, and adding to his air of power. His hair was long and dark, almost down to his shoulders, and was pushed back from his face. He had an odd profile, nose too big for traditional good looks and ears that should really stay hidden, but there was a softness to his sharp lines that Hux was drawn too. He turned to face him slowly, beauty marks sticking out against his pale skin, “How much?”

     “Forty for a handjob. Sixty for a blowjob. Anything else requires discussion.” Hux answered robotically.

  
     The man hesitated, but then nodded licking his lips slightly as he looked Hux over, “Have a seat, please.” He worked on pulling his wallet out of his back pocket as he unlocked the car door.

  
     Hux opened the door and dropped into the seat. He could have moaned at how amazing the leather seats felt. He hadn’t felt anything like these for a decade at least. It took an extreme effort to refrain from rubbing his hands down the stitching that edged the seat. He ran a hand through his hair as the window rose and turned to look at his client. He was looking at him expectantly, and Hux realized the money was already on the dashboard. He reached forward and counted it quickly before replacing it.

  
     “You can pull up over there.” Hux pointed a little ways down the street where the street lights didn’t shine so brightly. The man pulled off the curb silently and headed toward the spot.

  
     “Ren, Kylo Ren.”

  
     “It’s nice to meet you.” Hux answered but didn’t bother offering up his own name. It wouldn’t matter if he wasn’t coming back. “I’ve got a couple of rules.” Not sexy. Necessary.

  
      Ren parked the car and turned to face him. “Of course.”

  
     “Condoms. No leeway.” Ren nodded, “You can touch me all you want, but don’t grab me or hit me without prior discussion and permission.” He nodded again, “You can touch my hair if you want, but don’t hold me down or I will bite you.” There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he nodded this time. “Follow those and we’ll get along just fine.”

  
     “Absolutely.” He answered quickly as if he was scared Hux would leave if he didn’t answer fast enough.

  
     Hux took his jacket off preemptively before reaching into his back pocket for a condom. He dropped it on the console before leaning over and working on the man’s pants.

  
     Hux could feel him hesitate with where to put his hands but he settled on his lower back. Surprisingly, the slight pressure from his large hand felt good. Hux was also noticing how good this man smelled. It might have been the power emanating from him, or whatever he showered in was expensive as hell, either way Hux breathed it in slowly, committing it to memory. He palmed at the front of his pants, finding his cock instantly and pausing. He was huge. And already hard, which saved Hux a few extra minutes. As one hand unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down, the other continued to feel at his erection through the black suit pants. Hux had to admit that his mouth was watering slightly at the thought of fitting the large appendage into his mouth. It wasn’t often that anyone impressed him.

  
     The hand on his lower back stiffened before it relaxed again, and Hux had the sudden thought that maybe this was Ren’s first prostitute. Interesting. When he finally released him from the constraints of his dark colored boxers, Hux had the sudden temptation to lick him. He sat up slightly to get the condom ready before he looked up at Ren. His pupils were blown and his bottom lip was tucked into his mouth as he watched Hux’s every movement with sharp eyes.

  
     Hux was floored by that expressive face and had the sudden need to reach forward and feel his skin. So he did. He ran his hand up the tailored arm and along his shoulder. Ren visibly stiffened but Hux massaged his shoulder slowly and he relaxed. He slid his hand up further, the high quality clothing slipping beneath his skin as he made his way to Ren’s neck. His fingers slid beneath his black hair and along his collarbone. Ren’s mouth opened in a silent gasp but his eyes didn’t leave Hux’s.

  
     He finally gripped the man’s cock firmly around the base and Ren moaned slightly. Hux pulled his hand back down accompanied by a confused look from Ren that elevated when Hux gripped the hand that wasn’t on his back. He guided him until his hand covered the one wrapped around his cock. Hux leaned forward, his lips brushing against the fair skin of his cheek before whispering into his ear, “Show me how you like it.” It was a command and if Hux was right about Ren and his interests then he would react accordingly. Ren let out a low whimper at the back of his throat and bit his lip. Very interesting.

  
     Hux waited a few seconds for him to react before his hand started moving Hux’s slowly up and down. The hand on Hux’s lower back tensed before it curled around his shirt. Hux smirked against his cheek, “Good, just like that.” As he started to move his hand faster, Ren’s hand fell away and Hux moved his free hand back to Ren’s upper shoulder. He squeezed in varying degrees of strength as Ren groaned beneath him.

  
     He slid his hand a little further to Ren’s neck and let his fingers encircle the back of it. He didn’t squeeze, just let it rest there lightly, and watched as Ren bit his lip and closed his eyes. Hux could only imagine his frustrations. A man like him, so full of raw power, only wanting to be dominated. He leaned in close, “Do you want my mouth, Ren?”

  
     His only response was a soft moan. Hux tightened his hold on his neck, causing him to whimper, “Focus, Ren, I need an answer.”

  
     “Yes,” He gasped, “Please.”

  
     Hux couldn’t help but smile, “Good boy.” He whispered into his skin as Ren shuddered. He slid his lips over his cheek, down his chin, and nosed at his neck. Ren tilted his head to give him more room and Hux proceeded to break one of his own rules. Well it wasn’t really a rule, but marking his customers would only make them not come back. But something told him that no matter how many marks he left, Ren would be back. He sucked a bruise into his skin, well below his collar, as he increased his speed. He twisted his wrist at the tip and slid back down his cock fast causing Ren to buck his hips. When Hux was satisfied with the purple bruise on his necks, he moved his lips to Ren’s cock.

  
     The hand on his back loosened it’s grip on his shirt and started to move back and forth slowly. Hux thought it was sweet that he was offering encouragement, but for once he didn’t need it. Ren was so receptive to his tongue, jumping and gasping at every deft lick. It was as if the whole act had been transformed from a simple duty to an event for Hux and he loved it. He'd never seen anyone like Ren who took slight direction so well. He was untrained, that was obvious, but it was clear that he was a natural, and he was begging for it. He needed Hux’s command. Well, maybe not Hux’s, but someone’s and Hux wanted to be that someone.

  
     As Hux quickened his pace, the hand that had, unnoticed by Hux, slid under his shirt, started clawing at his back. It didn’t seem like it was on purpose but with every stroke of his mouth, Ren left another trail of red with his fingernails. Oddly, Hux didn’t mind. It heightened his own arousal and it felt good to know that his reactions couldn’t be contained to just moans. Hux liked how Ren was affected by him.

  
     He hollowed his cheeks and moved faster, stopping only when he heard the debased whine come from Ren’s mouth. He had no shame in begging for what he wanted. “Don’t stop, I need-“

  
     Hux raised his head, his hand immediately returning to the back of his neck and tightening, “What do you need?” Ren sunk back into the chair with a moan and his hips gave an involuntary jerk upward into Hux’s hand. “I’d be happy to give it to you. You’ve been such a good boy for me tonight.” Another whine from Ren and now his hand was gripping Hux’s waist hard. “Just tell me what you need.” Hux prodded him.

  
     When he didn’t move, Hux gripped his neck tighter and turned his head to face his. His eyes opened slowly and Hux stared into the deep brown eyes so open and full of need. Hux could get lost in those eyes if he let himself. He twisted his hand around his cock sharply and Ren gasped, “I need to come.”

  
      “Good boy,” Hux rewarded him by leaning forward and kissing his temple. Ren shuddered at the touch and bucked into his hand.

  
     “Please?” He gasped.

  
     “Of course, sweet boy, come for me.” Hux whispered, never looking away from his eyes. Ren gasped, his back arching as he came into the condom. Hux stroked him with a firm grip through his orgasm and even after until he whined from the overstimulation. When he was finally back against the seat, Hux scratched the back of his head before firmly grasping his neck again. Ren seemed to settle after that and breathe easier.

  
     Hux waited a few minutes before he started moving. He pulled his hand away, Ren moving almost instantly in response until Hux shushed him with a hand on his thigh. Hux turned down the cool air before he reached into the back seat where a duffle bag lied on the seat. Hux figured a guy as built as Ren had to go to the gym on a regular basis. He reached into the gym bag for the towel and began cleaning him up. He threw the condom out of the car before settling again. He reached over and ran his hands through Ren’s hair.

  
     He didn’t stop until the man blinked up at him with eyes that looked a little more clearer than before. He looked around slowly before his eyes found Hux’s again and he nodded, “Thank you.” Hux could tell he was feeling something about his reaction to Hux but was keeping it under wraps. Someone must have trained him to hide his emotions well.

  
     “Of course.” And he meant it. Ren was like nothing Hux had ever seen before and he had honestly enjoyed tearing this powerful man apart. He reached forward and grabbed the cash off the dashboard before making sure he had everything else. As he reached for the handle, Ren’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

  
     “Is this where you usually are?” He asked quietly, a blush on his cheeks and his eyes avoiding Hux’s.

  
     Hux smiled and nodded, “Yes.” Before reaching out and sliding his thumb over his cheek bones once more before leaving the car.

  
     “You don’t need a ride anywhere?” Before Hux could step away, the window had rolled down and Ren was bending down to talk to him.

  
     “I can walk from here, thanks.” When Ren didn’t move, Hux quirked an eyebrow at him, “Go on.” At that he pulled away from the curb and Hux turned around and started walking home.

  
     It wasn’t a long walk but it sure felt like it with his dick as hard as it was. Hux had never come away from a client as turned on as Ren had made him and he wasn’t looking forward to it happening again. This could lead to complications and that didn’t make for good money. And Hux was always desperate for money.

  
     His apartment was dark and unwelcoming but his shower warmed up faster than normal. He stood underneath the spray, washing off the grime of night work, and tried not to think about him. He realized as his hand drifted towards his still hard cock that it hadn’t worked. Ren was in the forefront of his mind, the feeling of his hands on his back, his gasps and moans, each sound spurring Hux’s hand faster and faster. He leaned against the bathroom wall and bit his lip to keep in the moans.

  
     A groan escaped as his stomach tightened and he came over the bathroom wall. His breathing slowed and he flexed his fingers which had been previously clenched into a tight fist. This didn’t bode well for him.


	2. I Spent A Long Year Under Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys could use a change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback for this has been amazing, thank you so much!  
> I only hope future chapters live up to expectations. (:
> 
>  
> 
> Again, only beta'd by me

     Hux saw Ren at least three more times before Hux started to break his own rules again. While it was notable to confess that this was the only one of Hux’s clients that he broke these rules for they were, nonetheless, rules broken. It was just so hard for Hux to look at that soft, open face and not give him everything he needed, everything he wanted. They were sitting in the darkened car when Ren suddenly turned that wide eyed look on him before leaning over and running a hand down Hux’s thigh. Hux watched him, lust clear in his eyes, as he slid gentle, shy fingers over the distinct form in Hux’s pants.

     “You should let me help you.”

     Hux waited a beat before covering his hand with his own and sliding it away, “It’s fine. You always seem to be my last client of the night anyway.” He smiled affectionally at the man, another rule he was breaking.

     “Come on, please?” Ren looked at him with that trusting look again and Hux wavered. “Let me help you.”

     He paused again. This time it seemed it was more of a test of patience rather than hesitation. “The same rules apply.” He pulled a condom from his pocket and handed it to Ren who took it with a smile.

     “Yes.” There was an empty pause after Ren’s words and Hux could tell he’d wanted to say something different. But he still reached forward confidently and unbuckled his pants. It wasn’t until he’d pushed his boxers away that he hesitated, looking up at Hux with unsure eyes. Hux fixed the condom on himself before guiding Ren’s hand onto him.

     “Like this.” He whispered gently and Ren eagerly followed his lead. He let his head drop back against the headrest as he watched him. “Mm, good boy, just like that.” Hux was already painfully hard from breaking Ren apart, but now the feeling of arousal only intensified. He was surprised when Ren leaned even further over the consul and placed his warm mouth over the tip of his cock eliciting a strong moan from Hux. “Fuck! My little boy is a natural.” The phrase slipped out of Hux’s mouth and he wondered how Ren would react. He tilted his head slightly, angling it up so that he could see Hux’s face, before he lowered his head and swallowed him.

     Hux tried not to let his eyes close but Ren felt so damn good and warm around him. “Yes, Ren. So.” He kept up the praises, feeling Ren’s pleasant hums of satisfaction at doing a good job. “Can I touch you?” Hux asked. He didn’t want to cross any boundaries with him. He might have been doing him a favor, but it didn’t mean it was limitless. But Hux’s doubts were unfounded as Ren reached for his hand and slid it into his hair himself. It had never occurred to Hux to contemplate the feeling of Ren’s hair but, God, he should have been. Maybe then he would have been prepared for the silky tresses that smelled slightly of coconut. He let out a fierce groan as his head dropped to his chest. “Fuck, Ren, faster.”

     Ren sped up his pace, twisting his fist around his base while sucking on the head of his cock. It was several seconds later when Hux’s fingers curled into a fist in Ren’s hair and he moaned and looked up at him. Ren nodded, giving Hux a clear signal that it was alright for him to come. The hand tangled in Ren’s hair tightened causing Ren to moan around his cock. The vibrations and Ren’s hand pushed him over the edge and he jerked up into Ren’s mouth but was careful to give him room to move back.

     Hux leaned back into the chair, breathing heavily as he continued to pet Ren’s hair. Ren sat up, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand in such a boyish fashion that Hux couldn’t help but give him a smile. Hux reached over and swiped away some spit with his thumb. “Thank you, Ren. Honestly.”

     Ren blushed, a soft pink that spread across his cheeks via his nose and ducked his head. “You’re welcome.”

     Hux smiled again before pulling the condom off and throwing it out of the car. He fixed himself quickly before looking over at Ren. He reached over and touched his forearm softly, “Same time next week, darling?” Ren nodded eagerly but his head was still low and he refused to meet Hux’s eyes. Hux noticed the action immediately. While he’d only known him for a few weeks, picking up on Ren’s nonverbal actions seemed to be second nature to Hux. He reached out and lifted his chin, “Is something wrong, Ren?” He shook his head but Hux kept pushing. “Is there something you’d like to say?” He paused a few seconds and tried again. “To ask me?” Ren hesitated, his eyes fluttering up and then back down, and Hux knew he had him. “Ask me, Ren.”

     “I - I was wondering  . . . if,” His voice trailed off and Hux waited patiently for him to answer. When he didn’t Hux released his chin and moved his hand to his neck instead. He slid his fingers along the back of his neck and squeezed. Ren shuddered and settled, “I was wondering if we could meet somewhere?” The question came out in a stumble of words and Hux smiled.

     “Of course.” Hux nodded. “There’s a hotel a few blocks from here that I usually use. I can give you the address.”

     “What if-“ He paused biting his lip before the soft insistence of Hux’s hand made him continue, “What if I picked the place?” He looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes.

     Hux bristled slightly but didn’t let it touch his face. Part of him felt slightly insulted that his regular wasn’t good enough for Ren. But then, of course it wasn’t. Hux often forgot that Ren was a powerful man outside of this car. The other part of him wanted Ren to be comfortable as they took this next step. He wanted Ren to be able to relax fully beneath his hand and it would be easier for him to do that if he was comfortable. Hux nodded, “Of course you can. Here.” Hux opened his dashboard compartment and pulled out a napkin. Ren followed his lead and found a pen to hand him. He wrote down his cell phone number, “When you choose a place, text me, and I’ll be there.”

     Ren grabbed the paper and gave it a small smile before nodding. “Yes.” And once again there was an awkward pause after the word that was begging to be filled with another word. He looked up at Hux and gave him a small smile, “I’ll text you.”

     “Goodnight Ren.” He quickly left the car before he allowed himself to break any more rules. As he walked back towards his apartment, Hux was made aware of several pressing points. The first: For the first time, he was in danger of getting close to a client. When he’d started this job, he’d been warned about fraternizing. Hux hadn’t even given it a second thought, because, why would he do anything with his clients? But Ren was different. Ren was oh so different, and Hux wasn’t sure about this fraternizing rule anymore.

     The second pressing matter: One of his clients was developing feelings for him. Hux was almost positive that Ren was feeling something. Whether it was because he’d finally found someone to dominate him the way he needed, or it was genuine emotion, Hux wasn’t sure. He’d have to monitor the situation closely.

     Third: For the first time in over two years, Hux wasn’t living paycheck to paycheck. It had only been a couple of weeks but thanks to Ren, and some other regulars, Hux had next month’s rent and utilities squared away safely. If he was going to stop his relationship with Ren, that was something he was really going to have to think about. He didn’t know if he wanted to give up that security.

     He finally made it home and Millicent’s welcome meow greeted him at the door. “Hi, Millie, sweet girl. Did you have a good night?” She meowed again and Hux bent down to pick her up. She curled in his arms and licked his chin once. Hux carried her into the kitchen before shifting her to one arm and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He settled on the small living room couch and stared at the brick wall in front of him as he tried to figure out his problems. After several minutes, he finished the bottle, and then headed to bed. He had a shift at nine tomorrow and he couldn’t be late.

 

     It was almost a week later when Ren texted him.

 

     KR: Hey, it’s Kylo Ren. I think i’ve found the hotel i’d like for us to use.

     Unknown: That’s great. Address?

     KR: 4555 Ridgecrest.

     KR: Would you like me to pick you up?

     Unknown: No. I will meet you there.

 

     Hux looked over the exchange of messages maybe four more times before the night of. He wasn’t sure what about Ren’s words touched him but it was something that Hux held onto through hours of work, both night and day, and even as he slept. While Hux was supposed to be the one in charge here, he was acting like a regular sub, fidgeting, flinching at loud noises, a chest filled with anticipation for an upcoming scene. Hux was excited, pure and simple. He couldn’t wait to see Kylo Ren again.

     The hotel was a large, sturdy affair with large gray stones. Hux made sure he wore his day clothes on this run, knowing he wouldn’t be seeing any one else tonight, and knowing suspicious looks were limited when his clothes were neatly pressed and his hair swept back and held in place. He stepped into the lobby and approached the pretentious looking desk attendant. 

     “Can I help you,” The man hesitated before saying, “Sir.”

     Hux raised himself to his full height before inclining his head. “I’m here to check in. The room is under Ren.”

     The man seemed to startle before nodding, “Oh absolutely. Mr. Ren told us he would be receiving guests this evening. If you’ll follow me.” While the tone was still edgy, it was at least accompanied by some respect. It was clear what pushing around the name “Ren” did. Hux reminded himself to actually Google the man when he got home. It would be nice to know who he was giving blowjobs to every other day. Hux stood in the elevator with the man in silence, waiting for the large metal box to rise to the top floor. When the door opened, the attendant extended his hand and gestured for him to step out. “Room 1309, sir.”

     “Thank you.” He nodded before finding the room. Hux nodded confidently and waited for a few seconds as he heard shuffling on the other side.

     The door opened and Ren stood there with a flushed face, “Hi.”

     “Hi.” Hux stepped forward and pressed himself against his body as he slid past him and into the room. “Have you been a good boy since last we met?” Hux didn’t know what led him to ask the question but as he looked over and saw Ren’s smile, he realized he was happy he had.

     “Yes.”

     “Good, sit.” Hux pointed towards the bench in front of the bed. Ren sat down, his back straight, leg’s open partially, and stared up at him. Hux stepped between his knees, pushing them wider apart still, and placed a hand on his cheek. “Are you going to be good for me tonight, pet?” Kylo nodded eagerly and Hux chuckled. “Of course you are. We wouldn’t want to get punished would we?” The threat was empty of course, they hadn’t discussed this at all and Hux wouldn’t dare violate him like that. The threat was empty, but the meaning behind it rang true.

     Hux slid his thumb over Ren’s lips before dragging it down his chin and raising his other hand to meet it at his throat. He slowly worked to undress the man. Part of the reason Ren was so tense and jumpy all the time was because he couldn’t relax, at least not by himself. Hux found that when Ren focused on something, usually Hux himself, he had an easier time letting go of the million thoughts running through his head. Ren was a control freak, that was obvious, but when Hux was in front of him, he could breath again.

     He started with his tie. Pulling on the gold thing until it slid through his fingers. Hux deposited it on the floor before moving to his shirt. He pulled at the collar, moving the buttons through his fingers and sliding his nails along his chest. He took his time unbuttoning each button and then pulling the buttons on his cuffs as well. When he finished he took a small step before commanding, “Stand up.”

     Ren rose slowly, keeping his eyes on him, and stood in front of him. Hux slid a hand down his exposed chest, listening to his breath catch, and rested his hand on his belt. He tugged on it and the belt slid away from the buckle and Hux slid it from around his waist. He looked up at Ren as he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down past his thighs. The fabric fell to the floor along with the dark blue dress shirt that Hux pushed off his shoulders. Hux gestured to his shoes before moving away, “Off.”

     Hux watched him strip the rest of his clothing off, save his boxers, and stand in front of the bed. Ren looked slightly uncomfortable but it looked like most of it was from nerves. Hux faced him before he reached forward slowly and started to roll up the sleeves of his own button down shirt. Ren’s eyes watched his fingers. “On the bed.” He moved a little too quickly and Hux smirked before directing him. “On your back. Spread out. Relax.”

     Ren moved to the head of the bed and lied back, but it was clear he wasn’t relaxing. Hux knew he wouldn’t. He stepped forward and sat on the edge. “I thought I told you to relax, hmm?”

     Ren’s face tightened, “I’m trying.”

     “Are you?” Hux reached forward and spread his fingers across his chest. “Breathe deeply.” Ren, focusing on the feeling of Hux’s hand on his chest, took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and let it go. Hux smiled when he successfully took four deep breaths, “Good boy.” Hux watched him blush with a satisfied smirk. Ren was too easy.

     He moved his hand slowly down his chest, skimming over his pert nipples, and moving down to palm at the lines of his cock, still clothed in what felt like very expensive underwear. His eyes flicked up every now and then to watch Ren’s face and damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Hux had ever seen. Ren’s eyelids fluttered against flushed cheeks as his chin tilted up and his dark hair fell against the pristine, white pillowcase. As Hux watched, his lips opened and a small gasp slipped through them. Hux could have taken him right there.

     But this was all about anticipation, waiting for Hux to tell him what to do, not having to decide himself, that’s what Ren got out of these meetings. If Hux took him now, then Ren would leave just as, if not more, stressed and unfocused. Hux couldn’t have that now could he. After all, he was being payed good money to take this man apart and he was going to do his job exceptionally. He always did.

     Hux toed off his own shoes before sitting full on the bed at Ren’s feet. Ren lifted his head to watch him, but Hux tks’d. “Be still, Ren.”

     “Yes.” He answered and once again, Hux was struck with the feeling that it was missing a word.

     “Yes, what?”

     “Yes, Sir.” Ren sighed and sunk into bed.

     “Good boy.” Hux leaned down and pressed a kiss to his ankle as his hands found his foot. He rubbed his foot and ankle, massaging out any tension he found. He did his left foot and then moved up his calves. When Hux’s hands started to roam toward the man’s thighs, his head lifted up again to watch him.

     “What did I tell you?” Hux fixed his eyes on him.

     Ren’s head dropped back immediately, “Not to move.”

     Hux stopped his ministrations and stepped off the bed. Ren watched him as he moved to pick up Ren’s tie off the floor. He came back and motioned for him to sit up. When he did, he leaned over and tied the tie around his head. It wasn’t tight but tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to slid it up or down. Hux grabbed his chin and pulled it to face him. He couldn’t see how close he was but, Hux moved close enough that his words fanned against his cheeks. “Now don’t move.” He pushed him back to his former position before climbing over him and continuing to massage his thighs.

     “Your problem is that you don’t listen.” Hux spoke to him as he artfully avoided his swelling cock. Hux could see the tension drift away from his chest as he rubbed his hands into his shoulders. “But that’s ok, because I’m going to teach you.”

     Ren’s breathe caught. “Yes, Sir.”

     “Don’t come until I tell you to, understood?”

     “Yes, Sir.”

     “Good boy.” Hux took his time, running his hands up and down Ren’s arms, scratching lazily at his chest, pulling at stiff nipples, all of it done to hear Ren’s groans, sighs, and gasps. It was a chorus of beautiful sound that went straight to his cock. His pants were starting to feel constraining, but this wasn’t about him, so he tried to push back his arousal.

     Instead he focused on watching Ren’s reactions, finding especially sensitive spots that he filed away for later use. He leaned down and slid his tongue around his nipples, biting them just to see his cock twitch. It was fun playing Ren like an instrument. By the time Hux was through with him, his back was arched in pleasure and his cock was standing to attention dripping with precum.

     He ran his hands up his chest and pressed his thumb to Ren’s lips. He kissed it and Hux felt something warm pull at his chest. He pushed that away too, to be taken out a later time when perhaps he was drunk, and leaned forward and whispered into his ear instead, “Would you like to come?”

     “Yes, Sir.” Ren’s voice was shaking slightly with the effort of holding back his pleasure, “Shit, please Sir.” Hux slid a finger down his cock and Ren moaned. He wrapped his fingers around him but too lightly to relieve any pressure. Ren’s hips bucked and he groaned, “Please, I-I can’t-“

     “Yes, you can.” Hux told him. “Because you’re a good boy and good boys do what they’re told.” Hux watched his fingers fist into the sheets and he tightened his own fist around his cock in response. Ren moaned, tossing his head back.

     “I need -“ Ren broke off in another moan when Hux twisted his wrist and moved faster.

     “What do you need?” Hux’s voice remained calm.

     “I need to come, Sir, please.”

     Hux tucked his hand beneath his hair and pressed his lips against his ear, “Come for me, Kylo.” Ren arched his back as he came into Hux’s hand with a loud moan. He continued to stroke him through his orgasm until his hips were back on the bed. It took several moments for his body to stop shaking but Hux didn’t move from his side until then.

     He wiped his hand off on the comforter, which he was positive had never happened in a room this classy looking, and cradled Ren’s head in both of his hands. “Ren, I’m going to take the blindfold off now. Are you ready?” Ren nodded slowly and Hux untied his tie, trying not to pull his hair, and threw it back on the floor. There were tear stains on his cheeks and Hux did his best to wipe them away. “I’ll be right back.” Hux climbed off the bed, or attempted too, if Ren hadn’t grabbed hold of his hand. “I’ll be right back, I promise. Lie back on the bed.” When he followed his directions, Hux rewarded him with a squeeze of his thigh. He moved into the bathroom, trying to make a lot of noise so that Ren could hear what he was doing. There was a better chance of him not being surprised that way. He came back with a warm rag and a dry one and started wiping down his body.

     “You’ve been such a good boy for me.” Hux’s tone was soft but there was still an edge to it. “I’m very proud of you.” Ren whimpered slightly as Hux dragged the towel over his soft cock. Hux shushed him and finished his cleaning.

     He climbed to the top of the bed and pushed the covers back before inviting Ren under them. “Come on.” He pulled him in to lie on his chest and Hux wrapped his arms around him as his head fell back onto the headboard.

     “Thank you.” Ren’s voice was small but it still caused Hux to chuckle.

     “You don’t have to have to thank me every time, Ren.”

     “Yes, I do.” He replied. Hux didn’t know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything and let a comfortable silence fall over them. After a half hour passed, Hux pulled on Ren’s chin and the man looked up at him. His eyes were still very brown and very beautiful but they were no longer sleepy and clouded. Ren seemed to figure out what he was doing and he pulled his chin from Hux’s hands. “You don’t have to leave.” Ren told him shyly.

     “Yes, I do.” At this point, Hux was still very certain that this had to remain a professional relationship. He’d work out the rest later, but as long as that was in place, he would be fine. “But I can stay a little while longer.”

     More silence passed and Ren turned into Hux’s chest even more. So much so that when he spoke, Hux barely heard him. “I don’t even know your name.”

     Hux smiled, “It’s Armitage. Armitage Hux.”

     And there went another rule.


	3. Kites On The Power Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter, longest one yet. But thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, shoutout to @majiggerrose for being my Beta on this and also being a wonderful person.
> 
> Note: Under negotiated kinks are no way to form a healthy sexual relationship. Do not follow in these boys footsteps please.

     The hotel became their new usual and Hux wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The physical action of course was satisfying beyond belief but the emotional toll was starting to take it’s prisoners. Each and every time he pulled away from Ren’s soft gaze and warm embrace, it got a little harder. Ren, of course, didn’t make it any easier.

     “The room is already paid for you know. No sense in not using it.”

     Hux tried to contain his smile, “Then you should be very comfortable tonight.”

     He made a small sound in dissent, “The mattress is a little soft to me.”

     “Of course it is.”

     “But I bet you’d love it.”

     Hux sighed, and went to sit on the edge of the bed as he buttoned his shirt, “Ren, I can’t stay and you know I can’t stay.” It took him a few seconds before he could force it out of his mouth. “You know what this is, Ren. Let’s just keep it professional.”

     Ren seemed to fall back into the bed as Hux watched him. After a while, he nodded, “Of course. Professional.”

     Hux knew it had been the wrong thing to say but he couldn’t take it back now. It was needed. “I’ll see you next week, Ren.” Hux said slowly when he’d finished dressing.

     “Goodbye, Hux.”

     Hux didn’t see him the next week. In fact, it was almost two weeks later when Hux was deep in REM sleep that he even heard from Ren. It was a phone call that nudged Hux from his sleep enough to be aggravated by the sound. He pulled his phone off the charger and looked at the caller ID. While he was slightly surprised, he still slid the green call button across his screen.

     “Hello?” His voice was thick with sleep. “Ren?”

     “Hux?” Ren’s voice was quiet and shaking slightly.

     Hux sat up instantly, pulling his phone away to check the time before pressing it back to his ear, “Ren, what’s wrong?”

     “Hux. . . I can’t-“ It took him a minute to gather his voice again, “I can’t . . . breathe.” He gasped, “My chest . .is killing me. I can’t-“

     A flash of a past memory hit Hux in the chest like a car and he sat up straight. Still, after all these years, he knew what a panic attack sounded like and he was instantly moving to find clothes to pull on. “Ren, where are you?”

     “I’m at . . .work.” There was a few minuted when all Hux could hear was his ragged breathing. “I don’t know what to do.”

     Hux cursed, “Can you get out of there? I’ll meet you anywhere, just get out of the building.”

     “I don’t know.” Ren’s voice was filled with so much anxiety and pain that Hux winced, “It hurts.”

     “Come on, baby boy, I know you can.” Hux encouraged.

     “Yes, Sir.”

     “Good, I’ll stay on the phone with you. When you get outside, send me the address.”

     After successfully managing to get dressed with a phone pressed to his ear and whispering encouragements, he ran outside with his wallet and keys and hailed a cab. Normally, he would have taken the subway, but he didn’t want the call to drop and he didn’t have time to to walk. He told the driver Ren’s address and sat back to tap his fingers against his knee impatiently.

     After too long, the cab pulled up alongside a large silver building with frosted glass front doors. Hux paid the guy before getting out and ignoring the building for the park across the street from it. “Ren, where are you?”

     His voice was no less shaky when he answered, “I’m sitting on . . . on a bench by a really big tree.”

     Hux spotted the tree quickly and then headed towards it. The bench was right where Ren said it was and he was sitting on it a navy suit that fit him perfectly. Hux could have swooned if it weren’t for the dire panic that was still gripping his chest. “I see you.” He hung up the phone and walked quickly towards the bench to sit next to him. Instantly Ren’s body seemed to crumble against him and Hux wrapped an arm around him and slid his fingers into his hair. He gripped the back of Ren’s neck firmly and rubbed his back.

     “You’re okay. You’re okay. Everything is fine. Just try to take a deep breath.” Ren gasped into his shoulder and Hux tightened his grip. “Deep breath, Ren.” He commanded.

     Ren gripped Hux’s waist tightly to try and fight the panic and nerves. “Hux, I don’t know how.”

     “Follow my lead.” He told him before taking a slow deep breath, holding it, and then letting it go. He repeated the process until Ren was doing it on his own. “Good boy, you’re doing great.” Ren seemed to calm down even more at the praise. After a few minutes, Ren finally was able to lift his head from Hux’s shoulder and look at him. Hux kept his hand on his neck, “Now, tell me what happened.”

     Ren hesitated but nodded, “I had a meeting this morning with my investors. It was a blood bath.”

     “Were you not prepared?”

     “Not enough. I had to deal with another crises going on and I couldn’t tell them about why I wasn’t prepared or else they’d be even more pissed off at me.” Ren sighed, “I have no idea what I’m doing, Hux.”

     “Yes, you do.” Hux interrupted him. “Or else you wouldn’t have gotten this far.”

     “It does’t seem to matter to them.”

     “Who cares? It matters. And next time, you’ll be prepared, and you’ll kick ass. This was just one misstep. You can come back from this.” His tone was soothing and low, his hand rubbing circles into his back to help in lulling him into a safe place.

     Ren let his head drop back onto Hux’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Thank you.”

     “You’re welcome. We’re meeting tonight. Whatever time you want, but it has to be tonight. You need this.”

     “Hux, I-“

     “No.” Hux pulled away and cradled his head in both of his hands. He stared into his eyes and repeated himself seriously. “You _need_ this.” A slight whine left Ren’s mouth but he nodded. Hux imagine that the only reason Ren caved was that he knew he need it as well. “When are you free?”

     “I’ll be done at nine.” Ren whispered.

     “Good. I’ll meet you at ten at the hotel. Don’t be late.” Hux demanded.

     Ren sighed comfortably and dropped back to his shoulder, “Yes, Sir.”

 

     Hux had a plan this time. Unlike the first time they’d met in the hotel, Hux had a duffle bag with him of things that he used to use to play. He’d looked over them an hour before, discarding one’s he didn’t want to use and giving the ones he did a thorough cleaning. Now as he slung the bag over his shoulder and pushed through the hotel doors, Hux was filled with excitement. He knew that he’d told Ren this should remain professional, but after this afternoon, he didn’t think he could. He’d never assisted a client like that before. He’d never felt that sense of panic for someone other than himself. This was no longer professional.

     The front desk attendant was different from his first night, but they’d all been made aware of him by now. Ren was a well paying client of theirs and he paid them extra for privacy. Hux walked passed the person with a slight head nod and went straight for the elevator. When he made it to the room, he used the key Ren had given him and pushed the door open. As he expected, Ren wasn’t there yet. He used the time the set up the room. 

     He stripped the bed of all of it’s pillows and extra sheets, leaving only the base sheet and a single pillow that he placed at the head. He pulled his bag up and sifted through it to find his handcuffs. He connected one end to the bedpost on the left and right side before grabbing red ropes from his bag and setting them at the corner of the bed. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and placed it on the floor before spreading out the toys he wanted to use in plain sight.

     When he was finished with that, he got ready inside the bathroom. He took of his shirt and folded it neatly on the counter. He smoothed back his hair, tucking back any loose pieces, before going to sit in the room in one of the side armchairs. He sat straight, one ankle on his knee and pulled out his phone to wait for Ren.

     Several minutes later, and yet at exactly at ten o’clock, the door buzzed and Ren pushed through the door. He seemed startled to find Hux sitting in the room already, but fixed his face and continued into the room slowly. The door closed behind him and he slipped his hands into his pants pockets.

     “Good evening, Ren.”

     “Hi, Hux.” He answered quietly.

     Hux didn’t want to waste time. “Strip. And fold your clothes this time.” He ordered. Ren nodded with a slight smile on his face and reached to pull of his suit jacket but then paused. Hux caught the action.

     “Is something wrong, Ren?”

     He shook his head but reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked at it before stepping forward and holding it out to Hux.

     “What is that?” Hux asked.

     He pushed it at him again and didn’t answer until Hux took it. “I just figured if you knew, maybe we could . . . .” He trailed off as he watched Hux open the paper.

     Hux looked down at clean testing results from what looked to be Ren’s doctor and smirked. “Is this your way of asking to not use condoms anymore?” Ren didn’t say anything just continued to look down at his feet. “I’ll think about it. Now strip.”

     Ren started moving again and folded each one of his items before standing in front of him. Hux looked him up and down, appraising him, before he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. “I’m afraid we’ve gone about this all wrong, Ren.” Ren looked at him in confusion. “This should’ve been highly discussed between us before we started anything, but we’re in it now and we need to have some rules.”

     “Like what?”

     “Like,” Hux finally rose from his seat, “You need a safe word.”

     Ren scoffed, “No, I don’t. I’ll be fine. I can handle whatever you give me, Hux.” It seemed that Hux’s earlier ministrations had been successful in raising his confidence level.

     “That may be, but you still need a safe word. If you don’t want to choose one right now, we can stick with the color system until you do.”

     “Fine, the color system then.” Hux understood that Ren didn’t think anything of this, but he knew they needed it if they were going to continue whatever it was between them.

     “Red means stop. We stop the scene, and move into aftercare. Yellow means slow down. We pause the scene, talk about it and discuss if we should continue. Green means good. Do you understand?”

     “Yes.” Ren answered.

     “Good, on the bed.” Ren moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Hux joined him but remained standing. “Did you like being blindfolded the other night?” Ren looked up at him and then down at his fingers again. Hux knew what that meant, “Tell me.” He prodded.

     “I didn’t like that I couldn’t see you, but it heightened everything.” He relented.

     “Would you like to try it again? You can say no.” Hux reminded him.

     Ren thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I don’t want to use it tonight.”

     “Ok. Lie back on the bed, head on the pillow.” Ren moved back and got in place as Hux directed. “I’m going to be tying you down tonight.” Hux didn’t give him an option on that, but he did ask, “Would you liked to be tied down with rope, or strapped to the bed using handcuffs?”

     Ren took his time thinking about it, but Hux waited patiently until he found his answer. “Rope.”

     Hux grabbed the red rope off the edge of the bed and started separating the pieces. He took the first two pieces and moved to the end of the bed and started working on tying Ren’s feet down to the bed frame. Hux was lucky that Ren was tall or else he might have needed more rope. He was used to smaller subs. He heard Ren gasp as Hux pulled his other ankle across the bed and tied it down as well. He moved next to the top of the bed. He leaned over Ren to tie his wrists together and then tie them to headboard. Ren pressed a kiss to his chest when he was close enough and Hux couldn’t help but smile.

     “Try the ropes? Are they too tight? Are you losing feeling in any extremities?”

     Ren tugged on each of the ropes before shaking his head, “No, i’m good.”

     “If at any point they become to tight, just say Yellow, and I’ll adjust them. Understand?”

     “Yes, Sir.”

     Hux reached forward and caressed his cheek, “Good boy. Now tell me something, when you had your panic attack today, how long did you wait to call me?”

     Ren’s eyebrows knitted together as he thought about the question. It was clear he didn’t understand why it was being asked. “About five minutes, I think, why?”

     Hux nodded, “If it happens again, you call me, okay?” Ren nodded slowly. “And to make sure you do, I’m going to make you come five times tonight.”

     Ren visibly shivered,“Yes, Sir.”

     “If at any point, you need to stop, for whatever reason, what do you call?”

     “Red, or Yellow.”

     “Good boy. Tell me when you need to come.”

     “Yes, Sir.”

     Hux started much the same way he usually did, running his hands along Ren’s body, massaging tense muscles, tried to slow his breathing down. Instead of avoiding his cock, he ran his hands over it slowly, teasingly, and then moved on. Ren let out slight moans as he did so, pulling at the ropes around his feet. “Be still, Ren. Lie back, enjoy it while you can.” Hux’s veiled threat did the trick and Ren relaxed into the bed.

     His breathing stuttered as Hux gripped his cock with gentle fingers. He squeezed and pumped him slowly until Ren was shifting his hips as much as he could to fuck Hux’s hand. Hux let him, if only because he knew what was coming. It wasn’t long before Ren was moaning, “Hux.”

     “Yes?”

     “I need to-“

     “To what, little boy?”

     “Can I come please?” Ren’s head was turned into the pillow and his eyes squeezed shut. Hux twisted his wrist slightly, pulling precum from Ren’s cock and a moan from his mouth. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ren’s cheek.

     “Come for me.” Hux demanded. Ren’s back arched and he pulled on the ropes around his wrists until they were taut as he groaned and came into Hux’s still moving hand. “Good boy.” His hand slowed slightly and then he pulled it away completely to grab a towel off the side table and wipe his hand clean.

     He turned back to Ren and lied beside him as he cleaned him up as well. He tossed the towel towards the floor and leaned on his elbow. His free hand traveled up and down Ren’s chest as his heart rate lowered and his breathing slowed.

     “Thank you.”

     “Don’t thank me yet. You know I’m not done with you.” Hux looked down at him as his hand traveled up towards his throat. He moved along his collarbone and throat and Ren tilted his head more so Hux could reach more. Hux moved his hand back down to his chest so he could ask a question, “Why did you have a panic attack today?”

     At first, Ren didn’t drop his eyes, which was what Hux had expected, but eventually when he saw that Hux wasn’t going to drop it, he lowered his eyes and tugged slightly at the wrist restraints. “I told you.”

     “Partially.” Hux nodded. His hand continued to roam over Ren’s chest and Hux suspected it was what was keeping Ren calm right now. “I want to know what happened. You’ve never-“ Hux wanted to say ‘needed to call me’ but he didn’t want to make Ren sound like he was weak. He wasn’t. That shit was scary. “Called me during the day before.”

     Ren shrugged again, “It happens.”

     “What happened today?” Hux moved his fingers back up to his throat hoping to calm him down using the simple motion.

     “Too many people asking too many things in quick succession.”

     “It was too overwhelming for you.” Hux nodded in understanding. That made a lot of sense. “Don’t you deal with that on a regular basis?”

     “No. Today was bad, today was a really bad day and there were people out sick and then our system crashed right in the middle of the midmorning number poll and-“ Ren stopped speaking. His pulse was jumping against Hux’s fingers.

     “Don’t you have anybody to share the work with? Somebody to lean on?”

     Ren snorted. “No.”

     “What about an assistant?”

     “I fired her months ago. She was practically illiterate, handed down to me from some old has been who apparently never worked her a day in his career.” Ren finished his small rant and all Hux could do was smile. It was a little cute seeing hints of the businessman behind the puppy.

     “Why don’t you hire somebody new?”

     “Because I don’t have any fucking time.”

     “Hey,” Hux lifted his fingers to tap at his cheeks, “Language.”

     Ren was clearly amused but nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

     “Has it been getting worse?” Ren nodded slightly and turned towards Hux’s chest. “Since when?”

     Ren shrugged and mumbled, “Last two weeks, I guess.”

     Hux thought about their last encounter, two weeks ago, and frowned. “Does it have to do with what I told you?” Ren’s silence was enough of an answer. “I do still feel the same way.” Hux tread carefully this time, “But I do admit that I addressed you rather harshly, and I apologize for that.” Ren shrugged his shoulders. “Do you accept my apology, Ren?”

     “Yes.”

     “Thank you. I appreciate that.” Hux moved his hands slowly, roaming until they crossed a nipple. He pulled and pinched until Ren was squirming and his nipples were hard. He scooted down the bed slightly and nosed at Ren’s cheek as he continued to play with his chest, “While my feelings are the same, I might be up to some negotiation.” Hux accented his words with a surprisingly hard pinch and Ren moaned. Hux watched his previously soft cock start to show some interest and he knew he was ready again.

     He slid both of his hands down Ren’s thighs, scratching lightly, as he moved down the bed and climbed off of it. Ren watched his every move. Hux traveled towards the towel laden with toys and crouched down to survey them. He supposed the small purple vibrator would do well for this task. He grabbed it as well as the bottle of lube and went back to the bed. “I need you on your knees for this. I’m going to untie your ankles and help you turn over. Is everything still ok?”

     “Yes.”

     Just for emphasis, Hux asked, “Color?”

     “Green.”

     “Good boy.” Hux untied his feet and then stood on the side of the bed and supported him as he flipped over onto his stomach and lifted up on his knees. Hux moved the pillow so that he could rest his head on it before moving to rest behind him. Hux sat staring at the beautiful sight in front of him. Kylo Ren spread out for him, so beautifully pale and speckled with star like moles and freckles. He leaned forward and kissed his ass cheeks, each one, before reaching for the lube. “I’m going to stretch you Ren. Is that okay?” He wanted to be very verbal this time. He wanted Ren to be aware of each step and give him a chance to decline if he wanted to. He squirted lubed on his fingers and after warming it up, slid it up and down the crack of his ass.

     He pressed gently at first, on each pass, until Ren was pressing his ass back onto his finger. He inserted a single finger and pressed into him slowly. Ren moaned into the pillow and pushed back towards him. He might have let it go the first time, but not this time. “None of that now.” He lifted his other hand and rested it on his hip in case he felt the need to move again.

     He finger fucked him slowly until he felt he could take another finger. Hux didn’t want to assume that he’d done this a lot and he didn’t want to hurt him, now or later. When he added a second finger, Ren called out his name. Hux had to admit it was raising his confidence in ways he hadn’t previously expected to hear such a powerful man call out his name. Hux slid his free hand up and back down his spine. “Good boy.”

     While initially he’d wanted to play with one of the toy’s he’d brought, Ren seemed to be especially sensitive in this position. Hux rarely deviated from plans but this seemed like a suitable exception. Without any preamble, he pushed a third finger into Ren with the added bonus of hearing a muffled yelp. Hux set a quick pace that had Ren rocking into his fingers and flexing his fingers to keep from fisting them. Hux rested his free hand over Ren’s ass to keep him from moving so much and hooked his fingers until Ren cried out. That’s the spot he was looking for. He brushed against it with every thrust as Ren’s moans grew louder and more obscene.

     He could see Ren’s cock, flushed and leaking onto the sheet, and reached for it. It was a little bit of a stretch for him, but he managed to continued fucking Ren’s ass as he stroked his cock. He felt it when Ren’s body started to shiver and shake from holding back his orgasm. It wasn’t long before Ren was trying to piece together words. “Sir, please, I need to come.”

     “Good boy.” Hux praised him, gripping his cock harder and jerking Ren forward, “I want you to fuck my hand until you come.” Ren wasted no time thrusting forward into Hux’s fist until his balls clenched together and he came into Hux’s hand. He tried his best to catch of all of his cum, not wanting to clean up a wet spot, and pulled away from him. He grabbed the towel off the floor and cleaned his hand as well as Ren’s body and the bed. When he was done he ran his hands along Ren’s trembling body.

     “Good boy, breathe.” Hux soothed him as he helped him back to the bed. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. Thank you.” Ren pressed into Hux’s hands and Hux moved closer so that he could lie beside him again. He smoothed his hair away from his face and realized he was slightly sticky with sweat. “I’ll be right back.” Hux moved away slowly to avoid startling the other man and grabbed a cleaner towel from the bathroom. This time he soaked this one in hot water and wrung it out before brining it back out and started to rub Ren down.

     Ren relaxed as Hux smoothed the warm towel down his body, cleaning him of the mess he’d made and massaging his muscles. Ren blushed a little when Hux swiped the rag between his legs, removing the lube from his ass cheeks and upper thighs, and as much as he wanted to stare (Hux thought it was endearing) he didn’t. When Ren looked a little more comfortable, Hux helped him to move back up the bed a little to ease the strain on his shoulders. When he finished, Ren looked up at him and smiled sleepily. Hux couldn’t help but chuckle.

     “When you come down, you come down hard. huh?”

     “What’s that supposed to mean?” Hux could tell he’d _tried_ to put an edge to his voice but it didn’t quite work.

     “Nothing, it just means you look very comfortable right now.” A blush spread over Ren’s cheeks again and he turned his head away to lean against his other arm.“Aww, now none of that. I’m serious.” He reached forward and pulled his face back to him. “I like you looking like this.”

     “Why? Because you caused it?”

     “No.” Hux had a feeling that Ren dealt a lot with manipulative people. “Because you scared me earlier.” Ren looked up at him. “I don’t like seeing you like that and I wanna do what I can to prevent it.”

     Ren expression turned skeptical and he dropped his eyes, “You’re just saying that.”

     Hux slid his fingers over Ren’s smooth skin, traveling along his chest, his neck, his shoulders, watching him relax under his touch. “I’m not. Getting that call from you . . .” he paused, not sure if he should actually tell him this. He changed tactics. “I don’t want you to go through that again.”

     Ren nodded and leaned into his touch. “You help.” He answered quietly.

     “Good, I want to.”

     They spent a couple of more minutes in silence until Ren asked a question. “Have you always done this?”

     Hux assumed he meant being a sex worker and Hux shook his head. “Nope. Not always.”

     He hesitated, “What did you do before?”

     “I didn’t live here.” Hux answered. “I uh, went to school, until I couldn’t anymore and then I moved here.” He might have changed his stance on whether or not this was going to stay completely professional, but he was still loath to talk about himself, or his past for that matter.

     Ren’s voice started to slip towards a sleepier tone, “What did you study?”

     Hux hesitated again, this time in fear of letting this incredibly powerful man know how far he’d fallen. “I was in Med school.”

     “Oh.” Was all Ren answered with and Hux let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Do you think you’ll ever get back to it?”

     “Depends,” Hux smiled down at him and quirked his head slightly, “How much are you paying me for tonight?”

     Ren laughed and let his head fall back against the pillow. “I should be giving you a fortune, honestly. I might just write you into my will.”

     Hux scoffed, “No need to do that. I’m not that good.” He moved away from him slowly and threw his leg over his chest to straddle him. “Color?”

     “Green.” Ren said confidently and Hux nodded before sliding along his body and peppering kisses along his chest. 

     “I’m going to flip you back over again. I need you back on your knees.”

     “Yes, Sir.”

     Ren braced himself to be flipped over and then resettled on his knees. Hux pressed fingers into his tight hole to find him still relatively stretched. He pulled away and Ren made a small noise when he couldn’t feel him anymore. Hux leaned over and shushed him a small pat to his back thighs before he moved away again.

     He squirted a small amount of lube into his hands and warmed it before covering the small vibrator and pressing it against Ren’s hole. He teased him slowly, pushing against him and pulling away again. He could hear Ren start to moan again as he continued and then gasp when he suddenly slid the toy home. Ren started breathing heavily into the pillow as Hux pulled and pushed the toy around the tight ring of muscle.

     He moaned softly, cursed loudly, and pulled at the ropes that bound his wrists as Hux started to slowly fuck him wit the toy. Hux made a mental note to watch him from now on. It seemed it was an immediate reaction for Ren to pull at the ropes, and if he wasn’t careful, he would give himself bruises. He slid his free hand down Ren’s side as he talk slowly, “I’m going to turn you back over now, okay?”

     Ren nodded slowly and Hux helped him ease off his knees and flip over onto his back. When his butt finally hit the mattress again, Ren gasped. Hux had chosen just the right size toy that it brushed against his prostate when his ass was in the right position. Hux leaned over him as he came down from the instant shock of pleasure. He pushed his hair away from his face and stroked his cheek, “I bet it feels good, hmm?”

     Ren whined, his eyes slipping closed as he rocked his hips into the toy. “Yes, Sir.”

     Hux lazily stroked his chest, leaving scratch marks, pinching nipples, until he reached down to stroke his half-hard cock. “I’ve got a little surprise for you, pet.” Ren looked up at him expectantly and Hux leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the wireless remote for the toy currently stuffed into Ren’s ass. Hux turned it on and set it to it’s lowest setting. Ren moaned and jerked his hips as a low hum started. Ren pulled his leg up to gain more leverage, and Hux quirked his head. “That reminds me.” He moved from his spot to retie Ren’s ankles to the bedposts. Ren whimpered as the toy vibrated against his prostate. 

     “Color?”

     “Green.” Ren answered instantly. Hux crawled alongside him again and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

     “Good boy.” Ren’s cock was now fully hard and Hux grasped it firmly before starting to stroke him slowly. “Do you think you can take another setting?”

     “Yes, Sir.” Ren’s voice sounded very confident but his shaking body was saying otherwise. But Hux didn’t bother debating it with him, he’d find out soon enough and he would stop him if he needed to.

     He pressed the next button and Ren yelped. “Oh fuck!” He called out as he turned into his arm and pulled on the ropes.

     Hux reached up and slid an arm down his arms to ease some tension. “Stop pulling Ren. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

     “Hux, I- fuck,” His entire body rippled with contained pleasure.

     “Do you need to come?” Ren’s head flipped back and he groaned loudly. This would be his third orgasm in almost two hours and Hux could see it start to take its tole. Ren’s cock was flushed, swollen, dripping with precum, and standing at attention, begging for Hux’s hand. “I know you need to.” Ren nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. “Then ask for it.”

     “Can I come, Sir?” He practically gasped and Hux saw the beads of moisture building at the corners of his eye.

     “Yes, you can my sweet boy.” Hux reached for his cock and stroked him only twice before he exploded into his fist with a whimper and a deep moan.

     “Hux.” Ren moaned as his hips bucked into the hand. 

     Hux turned the vibrating toy off before grabbing the towel and cleaning up. He would need to wait longer before the next one. He knew he could handle it, he was doing amazing so far, but he also knew that he only wanted to push home the idea that Ren should have called him sooner, not torture him. If he pushed through it, the last two would most likely be dry anyway. As it were, Ren was still shaking on the bed, and Hux needed him to relax again before anything else happened.

     “You are doing so well.” Hux whispered to him as he reached underneath him and pulled the plug from his ass. Ren helped as much as he could, but Hux could tell that he was tired. He kissed his knees and upper thighs as Ren gasped from the sudden loss of the toy. Hux shushed him and went to grab another warm rag from the bathroom. He was lucky they weren’t at his place. He did not own this many towels.

     Ren was lying against the pillows, breathing hard, as he tried to come back down from his orgasm. Hux wiped away the tears near the edges of his eyes and slid his fingers beneath his head to scratch at his scalp. Ren sighed but didn’t move.

     “How are you doing?”

     “M’fine.”

     Hux nodded, “I’m going to untieyou ok?”

     Ren suddenly opened his eyes and tried to shake his head, “No, I can do it. I can finish.”

     “Shh, no little boy, we’re not done yet. Don’t worry. I’m just going to untie you. I don’t want your shoulders to hurt too much.” Ren relaxed and Hux moved to untie his wrists first and then his feet. When he was finished he massaged his ankles, and then moved up his body to rub at each one of his shoulders and wrists. When Ren could finally move freely, he turned into Hux’s chest and nosed at his collar bone. Hux chuckled before wrapping an arm around him and running his hand through his hair.

     It took almost a half hour for Ren’s breath to ease and his heart rate to lower, but Hux had expected that. He’d put him through a lot already. He looked down to see his eyes closed and suddenly wondered if he’d fallen asleep.

     “Hux?”

     “I’m right here.” There went that thought.

     Ren started moving slowly, sliding his face against Hux’s chest and blinking furiously, “What happened?”

     “I think you might have fallen asleep.” Hux answered, “Everything is fine.” He assured him.

     “Thank you.”

     “You’ve got to stop thanking me,” He chuckled softly, “I should be the one thanking you.”

     Ren snorted, tickling his shoulder, “What are you talking about?”

     Hux had the sudden thought that Ren didn’t understand how spectacular he actually was. “Kylo, you are the most perceptive untrained sub I have ever met. You take direction like a dream, and your reactions make me so hard it’s hard to walk. You come apart for me so beautifully that it’s hard for me to leave after I’ve put you back together.” Hux realized he was on the boarder of crossing something, but he didn't want to miss the chance of telling Ren how amazing he actually was. “You are a talented, powerful man that I get to take apart.” Ren chuckled, “What part of that isn’t something that I should be thanking you for?” Hux continued to run his hands through his hair. “I enjoy doing this for you, Ren, almost as much as you enjoy receiving it.”

     Ren wrapped his arms around Hux and pulled him closer and Hux allowed it. This was something else that had never happened with a client before. Hux wasn’t usually a cuddler. “Thank you.”

     Hux laughed, “You’re very welcome, Kylo.”

     It was a few more minutes before Ren said anything, “Hux?”

     “Yes, Ren?”

     “Green.”

     Hux smirked.

 


	4. Dodging Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren learn a little something about a little something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for all the help @majiggerrose gives. She's brilliant.

     Hux woke up the next morning unprompted and before his alarm was set to go off. Which was a good thing because he realized he hadn’t set one and he was also not in his room. He’d fallen asleep after bringing Ren down from their scene and now lied with Ren’s arm tossed around his waist. He scrubbed his hand down his face and yawned. The clock read six which meant he’d only been asleep for a couple of hours, but it didn’t matter. He needed to get back home anyway.

     He moved as gently as possible away from Ren who only shifted to his side and continued sleeping. Hux collected his things as quietly as possible before getting dressed and going to the bathroom. As he was coming back out he saw Kylo start to rouse and look around the room.

     “Hey.”

     Ren turned over and saw him standing at the door to the bathroom. “Hi.”

     “You should take the day off if you can. Or at least go in late.”

     Ren nodded, but he still looked a little confused. “Where are you going?”

     “I’ve got to get home. I’ve got work in a couple of hours.” Ren didn’t say anything to that but Hux could tell he didn’t like it. He walked over and ran a hand through Ren’s hair, “Get some sleep. Drink lots of water today. Eat at least two full meals. Do you understand?” Ren nodded and Hux turned around to leave.

     He counted the hundred dollar bills as he waited for the elevator doors to open and was almost too weak to walk. Just this night alone would last him for months.  It might even give him plans to move to a better apartment provided more nights like these happened. And Hux wanted them to happen. But the strange part was that it wasn’t necessarily because of the monetary gain. Regardless, he had places to be. So he sped along the still dark street towards the nearest subway entrance and hurried down the steps. 

     It didn’t take long to get home and Millicent attacked him when he did. “Hi sweetheart. I know i’ve been away a long time, I’m sorry. I should have told you.” He cradled her in his arms as he walked to the bedroom. If he was lucky, he could catch a good two hours before he had to make it to the corner store.

 

     Hux has perfect attendance. Or well, he did before this morning when he finally clocked in at 9:09 am. Of course this went unnoticed but Hux still felt a little miffed with it. In his defense, he’d only gotten four hours instead of his normal six and things were really starting to slow down for him. As a result, his idiot allowance level was lower than normal and today, of course, was a high shopper day. It seemed that at every turn and corner another customer roamed through the aisles or was raising their hand for a question. And who was he? The teacher?

     It had really started to get grating after lunch had passed. Instead of going to one of the local restaurants, he’d chosen going to a nearby park and resting his eyes on a bench for an hour. After downing a quick soda and a bag of chips, Hux straightened his back and headed back towards checkout. After an infuriating hour of coupon counting later, his Manager decided to make an appearance.

     “Hux, I need you on restocking.”

     “I’m not supposed to restock today. I’m covering for Maggie and she’s always at the cashier.”

     “Then stop covering for Maggie.”

     Hux looked at him with a tight expression, “Are you going to check these people out or?”

     “Just go do it.”

     Hux huffed, “Fine. Whatever.” He turned his back to the growing line of customers and walked to the back to grab a box of items that needed to be shelved. His didn’t mind restocking but he should have been checking people out. It only made sense. They were short manned today and it was more important to get the current customers out then restock shelves. But he wasn’t in charge. Which was fine. 

     “Excuse me, sir?”

     “What do you want?” Hux snapped before turning around and taking in who had tapped his shoulder. It was Ren, oddly enough. The man’s sudden presence caused him to take a step back.

     “A little testy there, are we Armi?” Ren looked down at him with an amused expression.

     Hux was both surprised and confused, “Armi? Really?” In truth Hux had never had a nickname and this one seemed as good as any other but being given one at all was a strange feat he hadn’t realized he’d overcome.

     Ren only shrugged. “I like it.”

     Hux took a look around as if he’d suddenly forgotten were he was, “What are you doing here?”

     Ren shrugged again. Hux was going to have to break him of that. “I had a meeting over here and I had to stop in and get some stuff. Why does anyone come to CVS?”

     And indeed, Hux realized, he was holding a basket full of random household needs. Strange. Until now Hux never thought about what Ren did when he wasn’t underneath him. Until yesterday, he hadn’t really ever thought about him at work either.  “Uhm, okay.” Hux had been floored by his errant thought but he quickly regained his train of thought, “You can’t be here, Ren.”

     “Why not?” Ren narrowed his eyes, “You’ve been to my job.”

     The word brought descriptions to mind of Hux pulling Ren from his office chair and dragging him down to his knees. And wouldn’t that be a dream. Hux realized he was talking about the park though, “That was different.”

     “I don’t know, it looks like you’re having a little bit of a meltdown.” Ren’s mouth grew into a slow smirk.

     Hux contained his own smile. “Thank you for the psychological deduction, but if you’re done?”

     “Is this how you usually dress?” Ren asked him suddenly. His eyes were no longer trained on Hux but roaming over his body. The action was predatory and the unfamiliar feeling of being prey grew in the base of Hux’s stomach.

     Hux did have to admit he had more khakis in his wardrobe than skinny jeans, but that didn’t really qualify him as having a look. He just dressed for the part, as he did for his other job. “I don’t know.” He answered. “This is just what I wear while I’m here.”

     Ren studied him some more, as if he was committing the sight to memory. “I like it. It’s different.”

     “Not really, Ren. I consider this blending in.”

     “But it’s different for you.”

     “That’s the point. Come on.” Hux slid his hand around Ren’s upper arm and tried to lead him away. “Are you done?”

     But Ren resisted, “No, I still need a couple of things.” He pulled Hux in the opposite direction and towards the hygiene section.

     “Ok, but make it quick.” Hux prodded him in the side as Ren looked over the different toothpaste choices.

     “I have to take my time, this is very important Armi.” Ren looked at him with an innocent smile, which he somehow pulled off, although Hux knew the opposite was true.

     “Whatever,” His smile slipped through the wall he usually wore to cover his emotions while at work, “Just get it done.”

     “Yes, Sir.” Ren said it flippantly but there was a quirk to his smile that told Hux he knew exactly what he was doing. Ren seemed to take an inordinate amount of time to choose what toothpaste he wanted. Even longer to choose cleaning items, and somehow choosing what ice cream he wanted at his place took thirty minutes. All ploys to stay in the store just a little longer and at this point, Hux was amused simply by how long he was able to drag it out. 

     “Are you done now?” Hux asked him with a smirk on his lips.

     Ren sighed, “Yeah, I guess.”

     “Good, now go check out.”

     Ren gave a loose salute as he headed for the checkout. “I’ll call you.”

     Hux finally gave in and smiled fully at him. “I might answer.

 

     As it turned out, Ren did actually call him. Hux had just woken up from his afternoon nap, stretching and reaching for Millicent’s tail playfully when his phone rang. He reached for it without pause and slid it open before looking at the screen. “Hux.”

     “Just like that huh? No preamble or greeting? Just Hux.”

     He pulled the phone away from his face too look at the Caller ID then put it back. “Ren. I didn’t think you’d actually call.”

     “Why not?”

     “You don’t seem the type.”

     “Mm, that seems like more of a perception problem on your end.”

     “Don’t be smart.” Hux chuckled and was happy to hear Ren’s responding laugh.

     “Did you have a good day at work?”

     “It was fine.” Hux smiled silently. ”Why are you calling?”

     Hux could almost see Ren shrugging, “I wanted to talk to you.”

     “Really?” Hux questioned, “Don’t you have a late night business meeting to attend to?”

     “No. I try to be done with work by six or seven every night. It’s only on rare occasions that I work past that.”

     Hux held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and stood up. “That seems nice. Better than my gig.”

     “You’re working tonight?”

     “Gotta make money somehow. You think CVS is paying these bills?” Hux pulled on some skinny jeans from the closet.

     “I could pay your bills.” Ren suggested.

     Hux snorted, “That’s not happening. This isn’t Pretty Woman. You aren’t Richard Gere.”

     “I think you’d play a great Julia Roberts. You’ve got the hair already.”

     “That’s funny.” He answered dryly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

     “Why do you have to work tonight?” Ren continued.

     “Because I work every night, Ren.” Hux’s patience was being tested but he managed to keep from sighing.

     “Can I see you then?”

     “Are you trying to be my only customer tonight?” Hux questioned.

     “Maybe. You know I’m good for it.”

     “It’s not about that.” Hux actually did sigh this time. “I have other clients, Ren.”

     “And?”

     “And if I want to keep them, I need to keep seeing them.”

     “I know how clients work Hux, I’m just saying,” Ren huffed in frustration and Hux paused in his routine. “I’m just saying.”

     “What’s going on Ren? What are you trying to say?”

     There was a long pause, one where Hux thought the line had dropped but suddenly Ren answered, “Maybe I want to be your only client.”

     Hux considered it briefly, “I’m not a kept toy, Ren. It doesn’t work that way.”

     Another silence, “I know it doesn’t.”

     "It doesn’t sound like you do - Millicent, I swear to God, would you just wait?” Hux had tried to grab her food from the pantry and Millicent had scratched him when he bent down.

     Ren chuckled, the tension in his voice breaking instantly, “Who is Millicent? Please tell me she’s your wife.”

     Hux laughed shortly, “No, of course not. Millicent is my cat. A very testy and impatient cat, I might add.” The last part was yelled across the kitchen at Millie who was now eating silently.

     “It seems you have a lot of impatient pets around you.”

     Hux smirked, “Yes, another one that won’t get off my phone. I have to go now.”

     Ren sighed, “If I showed up tonight?”

     “I’d ignore you.”

     “That’s rude.”

     “Goodnight Ren.”

     “Night Hux.”

 

     Hux’s night wasn’t anything special, although for some reason he felt the need to shower just a little bit longer than usual to scrub his skin clean. He refilled Millicent’s water bowl before falling back onto the bed. The springs in the mattress hit his spine and he winced before shuffling to a different spot. He sighed and turned to see the clock blinking at him obnoxiously. He was usually asleep by this time but there was something nagging at his mind. He couldn’t help it. He reached for his phone.

     The line only rang once, but when he picked up, he sounded much more awake than Hux had assumed he would. “Hux? Hi.”

     “Good morning, Ren.”

     “I didn’t clock you as a morning person.”

     “I just got in.”

     “Oh, you’re done for the night? That’s good.”

     Something in Ren’s voice settled Hux’s mind and he leaned back into the pillow, “Yeah, it is. I was just wondering how you’re doing after yesterday?” Hux’s mind reached for a suitable reason to be calling. “I didn’t ask you before. Are you staying hydrated?”

     Ren’s smile was evident in his voice, “Of course. I drank nothing but water and coffee, which technically is part water, so.”

     “Coffee does not count.” Hux smirked.

     “Oh, well, I still did it.”

     “That’s good, how are your muscles? I didn’t pull anything did I?”

     “Nope. I’m a little sore, but nothing me and a bottle of Advil can’t handle.”

     “That’s good. I’m glad you’re doing well.”

     “I’d be doing better if you’d let me see you again.”

     Hux rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. “It’s not good to do intense scenes right after another. You could get dehydrated, pull a muscle, pass out.”

     “It’s my dream in life to pass out from an orgasm.” Ren responded.

     Hux actually did laugh that time, “It’s not as glorious as it sounds. Prolonged unconsciousness is not good for your brain.” Hux relaxed enough to sigh and let his eyes slip close. 

     “I hear you, I really do, but i’m still keeping it on the list.”

     Hux yawned, “You can do that but I will never push you to pass out. I promise.”

     “I can hear you yawning.” There was a smile in his voice.

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

     “You’ve been up all night.”

     “I’m used to it.”

     “Sleep.”

     “Mmm, no.”

     Ren laughed, “It’s weird to be on the other side of this.”

     Hux laughed as well, “Shut up.”

     “You’re cute when you’re being difficult.”

     The sentence almost had him sitting up again, “I am _not_ -“ Hux stopped when he realized what happened. “Ok, I walked into that one.”

     “Yes, you did. Probably wouldn’t have if you weren’t so tired. You’re slipping, Hux.”

     “We’ll find out how much I’m slipping when I see you.”

     “Is that a promise?”

     “You bet your ass.” Hux yawned again, “Just be ready.”

     “I will be. Good night Hux.” Hux could still spot the humor in his voice.

     “Good morning Ren.”

 

     The next time they met was the following Tuesday. After a long weekend, Hux had been waiting for their usual day to arrive more so than usual. It seemed their growing relationship had finally registered in Hux’s mind as something that was going to happen. There was no way it couldn’t. Was Hux ready for it? Absolutely not, but it might not have been the worst thing ever.

     It was already around ten when Hux started checking his phone for messages from Ren. They didn’t text a lot, mostly just meet up times and places, but it was something Hux had come to rely on lately. Ren was always on time, Hux appreciated that, so for him to be a half hour late was not only impossible but concerning. Hux stepped away from the curb and leaned against his light pole to call him.

     “Hey, Ren, is everything all right?”

     “Hux, hi. Yeah everything is fine. I’m sorry. I lost track of time. It’s been insanely busy today.” The sound of papers shuffling could be heard across the line and Hux wondered if he was still at work.

     “Ren, where are you?”

     He hesitated, the silence crackling, “At work.”

     “Why?”

     “I still have to finish these reports. They’re due soon.”

     Hux could hear in his voice how tired he was and he knew with his schedule there was no way they could reschedule this. “Ok, i’m coming to you then.” Hux didn’t usually make house calls but he seemed to be doing a lot of things for Ren that he didn’t normally do.

     “What? Hux, no, don’t worry about it. You’re always reminding me, you have other clients. I can just skip this week, i’ll be fine.”

     “No, you won’t.” Hux didn’t wait for an answer, instead hanging up the phone and heading towards the subway. He remembered where Ren’s building was, but he had to make a stop first.

     The diner on Second and Washington was Hux’s ‘go-to’ late night comfort food. It wasn’t often that he decided to eat out, but when he did it was because of a crappy week and the twenty-four hour diner was the place. It didn’t even have a name, just bright neon flashing lights that were always on and welcoming him.

     He made his way into the diner and sat at the bar. Immediately, a tall blonde woman came up and placed a large mug of coffee in front of him. “Good evening, Armitage. You’re in earlier than usual.”

     Hux chuckled softly, “Yeah, there’s been a change of plans. Figured I’d stop in for some food.”

     “The regular?”

     “Yes, but two orders, to-go.”

     The waitress lowered her notepad and gave him a look, “That’s interesting.”

     “Oh, don’t start with me.” Hux laughed, “Just go put in my order before I change my mind.”

     “Ok, ok.” She laughed and turned back towards the kitchen, “But i’m coming back to discuss this!”

     Hux sipped his coffee with a smirk on his face, “Of course you are.”

     Fifteen minutes later and she was back with a large white grocery bag full of takeout boxes. “Alright, now spill.” She held the food in her hand out of Hux’s reach.

     Hux laughed, “There’s nothing to talk about here, Phasma.” Hux had originally thought the name a little strange, but then he couldn’t really talk with ‘Armitage’.

     “There is something to talk about. You never order food for anyone else but yourself. Who is this for? Have you met someone?” Her face was scandalized.

     “With what time?” Hux laughed, “Just let me pay for my food, please.”

     “Fine. But only because it’s my job.” She set the food on the counter and took the cash he handed her. She reached in her pocket for some change and he grabbed it and then left her a tip.

     “Thank you.” He smiled before grabbing the food and turning to leave. “Have a good night, Phasma.”

     “Yeah, whatever.”

     Hux laughed as he walked out and towards the right. He caught the train a block away from the diner and sat in the car a little uncomfortably. This was going to be a first for him and a nervous feeling he hadn’t gotten since he’d started this job crept into his lower intestines. He was glad when the train slowed to a stop and he finally had something to do. He climbed the stairs and pulled out his phone.

     “Hey, Hux.”

     “Hey, I’m across the street right now. How do I get to your office?”

     “Enter and turn right for the elevator. Fifteenth floor, it’s going to ask for an ID number, i’ll text it to you. Then i’ll have to come get you from there.”

     “Ok, i’ll be there in a few minutes.” He hung up and followed his directions to the elevator. The building was nice, marble floors and a wide front desk. There was even a security desk towards the left but nobody was sitting at it.

     The elevator doors closed his view on the foyer and he pressed the button for the floor Ren had told him. The small numbers pad flashed red lights with a light beeping noise and Hux pressed in the number that Ren had texted him. It immediately turned green and then the elevator started moving. Hux waited silently.

     Ren was waiting for him when the doors opened. He pushed away from the glass door and pulled his suit jacket straight. “Hi.”

     “Hey.” Hux stepped from the elevator and lifted his right hand, “I brought you some food.”

     Ren smiled, “You did?”

     “Yeah, I figured if it was as busy as you said it was today then you probably hadn’t had a proper meal in a while.”

     “Thank you.” Ren smiled again and looked down at his fingers.

     That nervous feeling was coming back to Hux’s intestines again, “So where’s your office?”

     Ren cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah, it’s this way.” He pulled a badge from his pocket and held it up to a small black box beside the door and it beeped before the door unlocked and he pulled it open. “After you.”

     Ren led him down a hallway and then turned left into an open room of cubicles and small desks surrounded by larger offices. He led him towards the back corner and were he opened a door to one of these larger offices. This wasn’t the first time he'd been an in executive office before but it did strike Hux that Ren had to be someone important. There were all kinds of accolades and pictures on his walls of him shaking people's hands and looking extra professional. Hux had to admit he looked damn good in a suit.

     There was a small table in the corner of the room and Ren moved towards it and held out one of the chairs. “Sit, please.”

     Hux tried to hide his smile, “Thanks.” He lifted the food onto the table and pulled out Ren’s order. “This is from my favorite diner. If you don’t like it, you’re wrong.”

     Ren laughed as he opened the to-go container, “Breakfast?” He looked down at the scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and pancakes. Admittedly, a lot of food. “It’s almost eleven at night, Armi.”

     There was that nickname again. “Trust me. Just eat it.” Hux himself grabbed the plastic silverware and started to dig into his own breakfast platter. The pancakes this place made were to die for and he was even positive they made their own syrup. It was just _better_ than anything he could buy at the store.

     “Oh, wow.” Ren had taken his first bite and had looked down at the food in a new light. “This is really good.”

     “Yeah, I told you.”

     Ren snorted. “Of course you’re one of those ‘I told you so’ people.”

     “And that means?”

     “It means that you love hearing from other people how right you are all the time.”

     “Of course I do.” Hux nodded, “Do you not?”

     “Not enough to say ‘I told you so’.” He smirked.

     “I don’t believe you.” Hux answered simply.

     Ren laughed, “Naturally.”

     The conversation moved from there to Ren’s busy day and then Hux’s. Surprisingly, there wasn’t an awkward moment or weird silence between them and the conversation flowed easily. Hux found that they had more in common than he’d previously realized.

     “I’m actually an orphan.” Ren shrugged causally.

     Hux was struck once again by the bad habit and also by his calm admittance of the fact. “Really?”

     “Yeah. My parents gave me up for adoption before I was one and I was in foster care until eighteen.”

     Since Ren clearly didn’t have an issue with it, Hux indulged some of his curiosities. “Did you ever get adopted?”

     “Uh, one time I came close. I did this trial period with a family in Washington.”

     “What happened?” Hux paused and decided to give him an out, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

     “They wanted me, but they were really weird and they freaked me out. I was only like five at the time.” Ren took a drink from one of the water bottles sitting on the table.

     Hux nodded slowly as he processed the information. The constant instability made sense. It was probably why Ren felt like he couldn’t rely on any one but himself. Also probably responsible for why he needed to be dominated to relax. He had a hard time letting things go from decades of it always leaving. Hux understood him a little better now. He also felt compelled to share something about himself with Ren, if only for the symmetry. “I was really close with my mother. It was just the two of us for a really long time. We lived in this really small apartment in a sketchy part of town and she had two jobs and worked a lot, but she would always walk me to school everyday.”

     “That sounds nice. Is that where your accent comes from?”

     Hux smirked. His accent wasn’t something that he didn’t let show for everybody although there were certain aspects he couldn’t hide. He was surprised Ren had even picked it up, but he let it out fully now. “I was raised in Britain and lived there with my mother.”

     Ren’s smile widened as he heard the stronger accent. “I like it. Why don’t you talk like that normally?”

     Hux shook his head, switching back to his more American accent, “It attracts too much attention.”

     “At least living in Britain sounds like it was cool.”

     “It was. I didn’t live there long though, obviously. My mother died when I was twelve and I was in foster care for almost a year before they found my father. Apparently my mother hadn’t even told him about me, but she’d listed him as my father on the birth certificate, so there he was. With his whole family.”

     “Ouch.”

     “Yeah, it wasn’t fun.” Hux shook his head in remembrance.

     “Did you want to become a doctor for him?”

     Ren has asked the million dollar question. Had he? There was a small part of him that had always loved pleasing his father, gaining his attention if only for a few minutes. There was no way his other son could have accomplished the task. He was still living with them when Hux left for college and he’d been almost seven years older than Hux. Maybe impressing his father was the reason Hux had lost nights of sleep studying for exams and making the best grades. Or maybe he really did enjoy learning about the human body. Anatomy had always been his favorite class, although to other students it seemed like a daunting task. 

     “Not completely.” Hux answered and since they seemed to be having a real conversation here, “Part of me really wanted to become a doctor. But I know that I still did it to impress him.”

     Ren had the good sense to not ask him about the clearly failed attempt at university. He did however ask him something else. “Do you think if you could go back, you would?”

     Hux thought about that for a few seconds longer. “It’s not really an option anyway, so I don’t think it matters.” And that settled the matter for Ren. But there was still another question on his lips.

     “Can I ask you one more?”

     “Sure.” Hux nodded.

     “How did you know?” Ren closed his eyes when he realized he needed to explain, “I mean, about the other day, how did you know to help me? No one ever- “ He stopped, “Not many people know about panic attacks let alone know how to help someone out of one.”

     Hux hesitated, considering whether he should tell the truth or not. But Ren had been honest with him so far, so he figured it was only fair. “My father had three kids besides me. His eldest is seven years older than me and an idiot. But his younger daughters were pretty nice girls.” Hux thought back to Evelyn and Georgia. “I watched them grow up and we became quite close before I left my father’s house, but the youngest had a nervous disorder. There was a point when panic attacks were regular in our house. I learned very quickly how to calm someone down. It didn’t always work for her, and I didn’t know if it would work for you, but it was the only thing I knew to do.” He finished.

     Ren didn’t comment on it and the two let his past sit in the air for a few minutes. When Ren did speak, he said,“Thank you for bringing me dinner.” He stopped and looked down at the table, “I really needed it.”

     “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.” Ren started to reach for his wallet and Hux shook his head. “Nope, this one’s on me. I refuse to let you pay for this.”

     Ren laughed, “Ok then can I pay you for our regular time then? I hate i’m making you miss your job for something as stupid as food.”

     Hux noticed that Ren actually looked apologetic for that. Hux stood up from his chair and walked around to lean on the small table. “Absolutely not.” Ren looked up at him before tossing his wallet on the table in defeat.

     “Fine. Be that way.”

     Hux chuckled and reached out a hand to brush through his hair. He hadn’t remembered ever wanting to do that before. “You’re cute when you’re being difficult.”


	5. From Beneath, It All Looks The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux digs a little deeper and finds something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink responsibly people.
> 
> Also, only beta'd by me, my lovely beta is in recovery so wish her well even though you don't know her (She's awesome so it's deserved).

     “Hux, do you think we could do something a little bit different next time?” The question was mumbled into his chest and Hux looked down at him.

     “What do you mean, Kylo?” Hux found that calling him by his first name helped him come down easier after a scene.

     However, it looked like he was struggling for words this time. “I want to . . .  discuss something that might . . . be a little bit more.” He paused again, “Money wise.” He finished mumbling.

     Hux looked at him for a few seconds before he caught on. Oh. He could do that. “Do you think you’re ready for more intense scenes, Kylo?”

     “Yeah.” After a moment, “Do you?”

     “This isn’t about me. It’s about you. You know that.”

     “Yeah but-“ Ren cut himself off. Hux suspected he didn’t want him to know how much Hux’s opinion meant to him but Hux already knew. It was in the way he asked his questions, the way he checked with Hux on everything he did when they were together. It was clear that Ren cared.

     “I think that you’re ready,” Hux agreed, “but it’s much more important that you think you’re ready. Do you understand?”

     “Yes.”

     “We can try some new things, Kylo. We’ll take it slow though.” While Hux wasn’t an expert in these areas, he at least had a little more education than Ren. He didn’t want to do anything without discussing it first, and letting Ren know what he was getting himself into. Hux had an idea that what Ren only wanted certain things based on the idea, and not the practice.

     “You always take things slow, Hux.” Ren sighed, his warm breath tickling Hux’s chest.

     “It’s for your own good, I assure you.” He answered.

     “Well that’s no fun.”

 

     Hux didn’t know what about Ren made him so damn exciting to plan for, but Hux had an honest to God smile on his face throughout the next week. Ren had told him the usual time would be good and ever since Hux had been planning their next scene. Instead of asking Ren what he wanted beforehand, Hux was planning on just bringing pretty much ever toy, rope, and sexual tool he owned and enjoy Ren figuring out which one pleasured him more. Knowing him, he’d probably spent hours on the internet looking up things that he had no business looking up and was now under the impression that he knew what he was talking about. But Hux knew better. He wasn’t about to fall into that trap.

     With the added bonus of getting nervous texts from Ren about what they were actually going to be doing, Hux planned the evening with a myriad of activities that he was sure that Ren would love. He seemed to like a certain kind of pleasure and if Hux had figured him out correctly then tonight was going to be perfect.

     He arrived at their regular hotel early as usual to prepare the room. He stripped the bed sheets, this time devoid of pillows as well, and stashed them in the closet until he needed them again. He laid the toys out on a towel on the dresser before sitting down in the armchair and waiting for Ren. 

     The only instructions Hux had given him after their last meeting was to meet at ten and eat three meals the day before. Ren was to also stay as hydrated as possible. Hux knew that this would be unlike their other scenes and he didn’t want it taking too much of a toll on Ren’s body. After all, he did have to go to work the next day. Of course, these sparse instructions were driving Ren insane. The entire week, he’d been pestering Hux about his plans for him but he wouldn’t budge. Hux was actually surprised that Ren hadn’t said anything at all today. Startling him slightly, his cell phone started vibrating in his jacket pocket. 

     “There he is.” Hux answered highly amused. “Hux.”

     “So you’re really not going to tell me what we’re doing?”

     Hux snorted, “No.”

     “Come on.”

     “Are you on your way?”

     “I’m walking through the parking lot now.”

     “Well hurry up. You’re gonna be late.”

     “Am not.”

     “Get here.”

     Five minutes later, two minutes after ten, Ren unlocked the door and came into the room looking slightly windswept. “Ok so i’m late. But you shouldn’t hold it against me.” Hux stood up and crossed the room quickly. He pressed himself close to Ren and pressed a single finger against his chest to push him against the wall. 

     “I will hold it against you.”

     “Hux, I was two minutes late.” Ren’s voice still sounded cocky, but the look in Ren’s eyes told him that he was feeling otherwise.

     “And?” Hux stared at him, “I told you to be on time.” Hux stared at him before turning around and walking back to his chair. “Strip.”

     Ren pulled on the knot of his tie slowly as he watched Hux walk back to his chair. He started to strip slowly, knowing that if he moved too quickly, Hux would only tell him to slow his movements. Soon, Ren was standing in only his underwear, the way Hux liked it.

     “Ren.”

     “Sir?”

     “Are you ready?”

     “Yes, Sir.” He relished in the way Ren’s body shivered as he moved closer to him. He laid a hand on his shoulder, massaging his collarbone, before leading him towards the bed.

     “Good. Have you decided on a safe word? You might need it tonight.”

     Ren rolled his eyes, “I told you I didn’t need one.”

     “And I told you you did.” His response was similar in tone.

     “Fine.” Ren’s eyes drifted for a few seconds as he thought quickly about it. Suddenly his eyes focused back on Hux and he nodded, “Fine.” He smirked up at him, “Darth Vader.”

     Hux reigned in his chuckle quickly and nodded, “Darth Vader it is. Now, you’re use to the color system so if you call Red or Yellow, I will still stop.” He reminded him.

     Ren nodded, looking up at him with clear eyes, “Hux, it’s ok. I trust you.”

     The words heated Hux’s chest, burning through valves and scar tissue, and leaving his heart racing at the three simple words. He lifted his hand to caress Ren’s cheek and push his hair out of his face. “I know you do. Thank you for that.” He kissed him on the cheek softly before pulling away again. “Lie back. We’re going to be using some things that you might not be use to today.”

     “Ok.”

     Hux watched him move back into position and wait for him to start. For his part, Hux was intentionally making his movements slow. He still hadn’t broken Ren of the habit of watching him as he moved and this way Ren at least was being inconvenienced by following him. Just as he’d planned, Ren’s neck eventually grew tired from the strain and he let his head fall back against the bed. “I will be binding your wrists with cloth tonight, since you seem to love to give yourself bruises.” He heard a chuckle from behind him and he shook his head. “Oh Ren,” Hux sighed as he pulled the twisted silk ropes from his bag and turned back around. “You never learn do you.”

     Ren grinned back at him, “No, Sir.”

     Hux tied his wrists to the headboard individually this time. When Ren looked up at him questioningly, he just ignored him. Next he moved back to his bag and pulled a long silver bar with ankle straps attached to it. He moved back to the bed and raised it so Ren could see it. “This is a spreader. It’s going to keep you from closing your legs.” Ren nodded and Hux moved to pull off his underwear before wrapping his ankles in the soft leather straps attached to the bar. He waited for Ren to pull at the straps a little before moving back to the top of the bed. “How do they feel? Too tight?”

     “No, it’s fine.” Ren looked up at him from his spot on the bed. “It feels nice.”

     Hux smiled and reached up to run his hands through Ren’s hair, “Good.” He let his hand slide down Ren’s neck and then down his chest as well. He liked to admire Ren when he was all tied up like this. He looked especially nice stretched out beneath his hand.

     Ren’s breath hitched as his fingers brushed over his nipple. Hux paused, pulling and tweaking until Ren was biting at his lip to keep quiet. Hux lowered his mouth to Ren’s chest and swirled his tongue around his left nipple, biting and teasing it. He dedicated several more seconds to it before switching over to his right one.

     Ren started moving beneath him, moaning softly, and taking slight gasps. “Hux,” He whined above him, “Stop teasing, please.”

     Hux chuckled, his breath tickling Ren’s skin, “Since when did you start making the decisions around here?”

     “Hux,” Ren whined again.

     Hux had moved away from his nipples and was now kissing down his chest. He paused however to look up at Ren, “Keep whining and i’m going to gag you, is that what you want?”

     Ren huffed, “Maybe.”

     Hux chuckled and placed an open mouthed kiss on his hipbone. “You’re an interesting creature, Ren.”

     “Is that why you like me so much?” His breath was ragged and choppy.

     “I’ve never said that I like you.”

     “I can - ah - tell.” Hux had tried to distract him by placing another open-mouthed kiss on the inside of his thigh. 

     “You can tell huh? Well let me make my point very clear then.” He turned his head slightly and let his tongue flick across his cock, which was lying half hard in his lap. Ren moaned and let his head drop back against the bed. Hux drifted his tongue lazily across his cock, watching it harden for his efforts, and watched Ren’s body twitch with anticipation and arousal. He truly was fascinating to watch.

     When Ren’s cock was standing at attention, Hux dragged his lips from base to tip and then swallowed the tip. He flicked his eyes up to see Ren’s face and was pleased to see him flushed and breathless. He pulled away, Ren sighing in disappointment, and sat back to look at him before moving off the bed. He grabbed the lube from off the dresser along with a large blue dildo. He came back to show Ren his present.

     “As much as you like my mouth, you’ll like this even more.” Hux promised him.

     Ren’s eyes swept across the toy and, breathlessly, he answered, “I don’t think it’ll fit.”

     “It’ll fit.” Hux answered confidently. He climbed back into place and popped the cap of the lube. He watched Ren flinch at the sound and he rested a warm hand on his thigh. “Relax, Kylo.”

     Ren took a deep breath and settled back into the bed, “Yes, Sir.”

     He squirted lube onto his fingers and warmed it up before sliding one finger between his cheeks. Ren moaned slightly as Hux prodded at his hole. He massaged it for a few seconds before pushing in slightly and smiling as Ren rocked his hips onto him. “Mmm, good boy. This is what you need, isn’t it?” Ren gave a shaky nod and Hux awarded him by fucking him slowly.

     Ren was breathing heavily, precum sliding in large drops down his cock, and his moans were slowly becoming louder with each thrust. Hux figured he was ready. He slipped his fingers from his ass and moved off the bed. Grabbing the spread bar between Ren’s legs, he pushed both of his legs toward his head until his knees bent and his ass was spread open. “What a beautiful sight, Ren.” Ren whimpered at the words and Hux slid a finger down his cock and then slipped it back into his ass.

     Accompanied by moans and rocking hips, Hux spread him open. With a touch more lube, and three fingers sliding in and out of him easily, he was ready for the large toy. “Keep your legs in the air. Don’t move until I tell you too.”

     “Yes, Sir.” Hux grabbed the dildo and covered it in a large amount of lube before pressing it against his ass.

     “Are you ready, Kylo?” Hux could see his hips shifting, pushing against the dildo, anything to get more of the sensation.

     “Yes.” His answer was muttered, slowly, “Please.”

     “Well since you asked so nicely.” Hux pushed the bar towards his head a little more before pushing the dildo into his ass. Ren gasped loudly and tensed and Hux stopped. His other hand was on the back of one of Ren’s thighs and he started to caress his skin softly. “You’re doing so well, my good boy. You can take a little more, can’t you?”

     Kylo moaned, “Yes, Sir.” A few seconds passed and his muscles relaxed and Hux was able to pull the toy out slightly and push back in further. Ren moaned again and started to rock his hips.

     “Good boy.” Hux marveled at Ren’s ability. This was the first time they’d moved past fingers and small vibrators and he was doing wonderfully. Hux was positive that Ren wasn’t a virgin but he was also positive that he hadn’t done things like this before. Hux was glad to be his first. If anyone was going to show him how it should be done, he was glad it was him. He wasn’t sure someone else would know what to do with such a fragile and trusting soul like Ren’s.

     And that’s when Hux knew that he was entirely too deep into this. He’d never had this thought about any one, no less one of his subs, his client at that. Moving past that thought, Hux focused on pleasuring Ren instead, which was something he could do without thinking.

     “Hux,” Ren’s breathless voice pulled his eyes back to his face. “More.”

     “You want more? You think you can handle that?”

     “Mgff,” Ren’s bit his lip and nodded quickly, “More, Hux, please.” He begged, rocking his hips harder onto the toy and looking up at him.

     Hux pushed the toy in deeper before starting to fuck him with it. He moved quickly causing Ren to cry out in surprise and then moan. It wasn’t long before Ren was calling his name without expecting an answer. There were curses and praises of Hux’s work, moans, and loud gasps. Hux knew he was getting close, his cock was lying against his stomach flushed and leaking precum. “Do you need to come, pet?” Ren whined as his head lolled to the side. “I need an answer, sweet boy, you know that.”

     “Yes.”

     Hux was surprised he’d held on this long but it was clear his abilities were growing. He could see pinpoints of wetness at the corners of Ren’s eyes. “Yes, what?”

     “I need to come.” Ren gasped as Hux angled the toy to his his prostate, “Please, Sir, I need to come. Please let me come.”

     “Yes, Kylo, come for me.” Hux stroked the underside of Ren’s thigh as he came untouched. He continued to move the toy inside him, decreasing the speed until Ren finished his orgasm. His thighs were shaking violently and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

     Hux slid the toy from him and set it on the bed as he ducked out from underneath his legs and let them rest on the bed. He shushed him as he moved towards his head. “It’s ok. I’m right here.” Hux cradled his head to his chest as he ran a hand down Ren’s torso. “You did so good, Kylo. You were perfect for me.” Ren tilted his head into Hux’s touch and whimpered. “I’m right here. Come down with me, alright?” Hux tried to slow his own breathing to encourage Ren. When he did, Hux started to move away.

     “Don-“ The sound was hoarse and raspy from over use. Ren cleared his throat and tried again, “Don’t leave.”

     “I’m not leaving, Kylo. I’m right here. I’m just going to get something to clean you up, ok? One minute.” Hux waited for Ren to nod before moving away from him. He grabbed a rag and ran it under warm water before returning the bedroom. Before cleaning him up, Hux reached up and untied his wrists. He massaged the man’s shoulder while he whined underneath him. “Shh, you’ll feel better, trust me.” After that he settled and let Hux continue massaging his muscles. Hux moved down his body and unhooked his ankles and then grabbed a couple some pillows he’d left on the floor. He repositioned them under Ren’s head and grabbed the heated washcloth.

     Ren didn’t move much as Hux worked. Just lifted and resettled as Hux directed him and then cuddled next to him when Hux was finished. Hux continued to move his hands across his body softly as he lied next to him. “You did just a great job, Kylo.”

     “Thank you.” Was his quiet reply.

     “You’re very welcome.” Hux answered. They spent the next few minutes in silence as Ren continued to come down and Hux reveled in it. He appreciated these moments just as much as breaking Ren apart. He ran a hand through the dark hair as Ren’s eyes opened slightly. “What’s wrong?”

     “Nothing.” He mumbled. Ren slid an arm around Hux’s waist and pulled him closer, “Nothing.” Hux let his head fall onto Ren’s. “Was-“ Ren’s voice stuttered. “Was I ok?”

     Hux pulled away slightly, looking down at his hair, “Kylo, I told you. You were perfect. You did everything just right.”

     Ren fell silent again. Hux believed him to be asleep until his voice returned slightly softer. “I wanted to be better for you.”

     “You were, Kylo.” Hux slid a hand down his cheek and swept the hair away from his eyes. “You held out longer than I thought you would.”

     Kylo shrugged and ducked his head, “I wanted to make you proud of me.” Hux had never heard his voice this small and vulnerable before. This type of subspace, one he’d only reached with a few, could be difficult to navigate through if one didn’t know their sub correctly. This was wear his observation skills came in handy.

     Hux smiled and nodded, leaning down to place a kiss to his head, “I am proud of you. You’ve done well. I can’t believe the progress you’ve made.”

     Ren’s hands around him tightened, “Thank you.”

     “Of course, Ren.” Hux cradled his head back to his chest and let his head drop back down onto Ren’s.

     They fell asleep that way, Hux sometime during the night getting up to pull the covers over both of them and then going back to sleep. But when they woke up early the next morning, Ren wincing as he stepped around the room and Hux counting bills, they talked about nothing. Nothing about the hushed words shared between them as the moon shined through curtains he’d forgotten to close. Nothing about the possible feelings that Hux had experienced during their scene, or the feelings after as he held him. 

     They got dressed, and they went about their ways. Hux to a lumpy bed and a hungry cat, and Ren to a large shiny building filled with executives. Hux thought, as he walked back home, that no amount of words would change that.

     Things had been changing between them and Hux wasn’t entirely sure either of them had a choice in the matter. While he was adamant about keeping Ren at arm’s length, he often found himself doing things that only seemed to bring Ren closer. At least on Ren’s side it was clear that he wanted something more out of their working relationship. But with both of their schedules, and Ren’s continual insistence to increase the intensity of their scenes, Hux didn’t know when he’d have the time to bring it up. Unfortunately, the topic brought itself up.

     “You know, when we talked about this, I kind of wanted it to happen a little sooner.” The statement was followed by a light chuckle and then a gasp as Ren’s back arched into Hux’s hand. 

     “It will happen.” He answered. They’d been discussing a certain position that Ren had seen and wanted to try while Hux brought him down.

     “When?”

     “That’s not for you to decide.” Hux slid his hand down Ren’s side again. “You need to lower your heart rate if you want to go again.”

     “I know.” Ren sighed and closed his eyes. Hux noticed his breathing slow a little bit more and he nodded.

     “Good boy.”

     “I was just thinking,” Ren continued talking, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks as he spoke, “When it happens it could happen in a more comfortable place.”

     Hux’s hand stilled then continued moving. “A more comfortable place? Like where?”

     “I don’t know.” He mumbled. “My place, maybe.”

     Hux bit his lip and winced before speaking, “Ren, I don’t think that would be a very good idea.”

     “Why?”

     “You know why.” Hux answered quietly.

     “Yeah, but I don’t understand it.” Ren opened his eyes to look up at him.

     Hux let his hands settle in his own lap as he watched his work fade away. He’d been trying to prolong the scene a little bit, calm Ren down so they could play more, but with this topic, Ren’s heart was beating faster than ever.

     “I told you that I think it’s better for both of us if we keep this professional.”

     “How is that better for either of us?”

     “Kylo,” Hux started, choosing his words wisely, “I know that this is new for you, and that there are a lot of feelings attached to finally being given what you need, but I don’t want you to confuse those feelings with something else, something for me.” Hux watched Ren’s eyes fall from his face to some random point across from the bed. 

     “What if I know i’m not confused?”

     Hux’s eyes closed, and he tried to contain his sigh, “You are. This is complicated, and I told you that we started this off the wrong way. I should’ve been more aware. I should’ve talked to you more openly about it, but Ren-“ He stopped himself, “Kylo, I’m not someone you want to be with. I’m giving you something you need and that makes it look like i’m worthy of someone as amazing as you are, but I’m not.” He shook his head. “You deserve better than me.”

     Ren refused to look at him, but it didn’t stop him from talking. “I deserve what makes me happy.”

     Hux moved towards the edge of the bed and leaned down on his knees. He swiped his hands down his face as he contemplated what needed to be done. It pained him, but he knew he needed to say it. “I can’t make you happy, Kylo. You need to know that.”

     “You already are.”

     Silence fell over the hotel room, but not the good kind. Hux didn’t know where to go from here. He couldn’t find the words to make Ren understand that his feelings were misplaced. “Ren, I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t like this. I do. But that doesn’t mean we’re right for each other. It doesn’t mean that this can be anything more than physical.”

     Hux heard Ren shift behind him and suddenly strong arms were being wrapped around his waist and a wide chest pressed against his back. Hux reveled in it. Ren felt warm, and comforting, like he’d been made for the pure purpose of wrapping his arms around Hux. He let out a soft sigh by accident before clamping his mouth shut. 

     “And what if I still want it to happen after everything you’ve said?” The words were said quietly, muffled against his skin.

     Hux laid his hand over Ren’s and felt something jump inside his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut before slowly pulling Ren’s arms away. He stood up and turned around to find Ren sitting on his folded feet and staring up at him. Hux stepped forward, pulling Ren’s chin up as he did, “Sweet boy, you don’t want me.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away.  “We’re done for today. Let me know if you want to set up something for next week.” Hux grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair before leaving the room as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key, this chapter killed me. Let me know what you think. Tumblr- @foryoursakegeneral or @ask-jamiemadison
> 
> Also, just so you know, this was not inspired by that terrible movie fifty whatever whatever. I strongly dislike those movies and books for reason. Stay away from under negotiated kinks!!!
> 
> love you bye


	6. The Neon Burns A Hole In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancake Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, still recovering from eye surgery but managed to give this a once over. She's an angel.

     As bad as Hux believed falling for Ren was, it was nothing compared to leaving him. He spent the next couple of weeks in an antsy, agitated state that had him yelling at customers during the day and losing customers at night. It didn’t matter what he did, nothing felt right anymore.

     Hux had always believed that their relationship was a bit one sided. While he enjoyed it, Ren was getting a bit more out of their meetings than Hux was. But now that he’d gone so long without one, Hux wasn’t so sure it _hadn’t_ been influential for both of them. He found himself staring at his phone in the early mornings and wishing it would ring, but his pride was too big to pick up the phone himself. Which meant the chance of his phone ringing was slim to none. Why would Ren call him back?

     He’d not only turned him away once, but twice now, and maybe Ren had finally realized that Hux wasn’t good enough for him. And he wasn’t. Hux was full of unopened baggage, family drama, and enough bruises and scars on his life to last a lifetime and he didn’t want that spilling over into Ren’s life. He didn’t deserve it. He was powerful, intelligent, and still so unchanged from the harsh world he lived in. Hux had only wanted to help him.

     “Hello?” The high-pitched voice and sharp poke to the cheek brought him out of his thoughts quickly and he refocused on Phasma.

     “What were you saying?” Hux asked her.

     She gave him an exhausted look, “I’ve been talking to you for like half an hour now and that’s the first thing you’ve said. What’s going on?”

     Hux shook his head softly, “Nothing. I’ve just been a little preoccupied. I’m sorry. You have my full attention.”

     Phasma clearly didn’t believe him. “It’s Pancake Boy, isn’t it?”

     “Excuse me?” Hux looked at her amused. “Who?”

     “Pancake Boy,” She answered as if he should know, “The person you bought the extra Breakfast Special for. You never buy food for anyone but yourself, and maybe Millicent, but you bought food for him. Or maybe her, or them. I’m just guessing.” Hux chuckled and raised the blue mug to his lips without answering. “Ok, fine, don’t answer me. But I’m just going to assume the worst.”

     Hux almost spit out his coffee from the sudden urge to laugh, “And what would that be?”

     “That Pancake Boy broke your heart.” Phasma shrugged, “And you refuse to acknowledge him anymore but you’re still thinking about him. Which is the only reason I’m not killing you for not paying attention to me.”

     “Is that so?” Hux was still amused but the topic was hitting a little close to home.

     She nodded, “It also means that you deserve a piece of cake.” She reached back onto the counter and grabbed an already ready piece of cake that was clearly for someone else.

     Hux shook his head, “Phasma, I don’t need any cake.”

     “Sucks. My house, my rules. Plus, cake always helps.” She grabbed a fork and placed it on the plate’s edge before staring at him. “Eat.”

     He couldn’t help but pick up the fork and take a bite. Even after Phasma had left him at the bar, she continued to glare at him until he finished it. At least it was good cake and Phasma hadn’t been wrong. The sugar had helped to clear his mind and give him the energy to get home, but once he’d gotten there his mind fell back on his problems. The back of his knees hit his bed and he let himself fall back onto it with a heavy sigh. Millicent made a small noise before crawling towards his head and curling herself around him. He chuckled and reached up to stroke the top of her head.

     “Millie, why am I such a jackass?” She made another noise and Hux laughed again. “Good answer.”

     The weather was slowly turning from hot, balmy nights to dark clouds and dropping temperatures and Hux, for one, was not a fan. However, it didn’t stop him from pulling on tight jeans and his customary leather jacket and heading out to his regular corner and streetlamp. He did double up on his socks though. The night moved slowly, customers spread out and few between, when Hux decided to give it a night.

     He’d turned away from his street and started walking towards the subway when he heard the car following him. Usually these types of things didn’t bother him, but the sound wasn’t leaving and soon Hux had to believe it was following him. So of course, he stopped and turned around.

     The car was easy to recognize, he’d been inside it more times than he could count, and the window rolled down when he turned. Hux walked up to the driver’s side window and stooped down to lay his arms along the sill. “It’s rude to follow people.”

     “I figured you’d stop.” Ren didn’t look any different, dark hair slightly longer, but to Hux he was like a breath of fresh air.

     “You look good.” Hux mused.

     Ren dropped his head, looking down at his fingers in his lap, but it still didn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. “I was headed to your stoplight but I saw you on the street.”

     “I’m glad you caught me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them but he knew they were true. “I’m done for the night.”

     Ren knew it was true too by the way he looked back up at him. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”

     Hux hesitated, but the feelings he’d been having over the past couple of weeks compelled him to swallow his pride. “I do.” Hux bit his lip before pushing himself again, “I missed you.”

     “I missed you too.” Ren answered him confidently and Hux smiled. He had never been hesitant about his feelings. “Climb in?” 

     Hux reached forward to grasp a few strands of Ren’s hair before a small smile graced his lips and he nodded and stood up to round the car. It almost felt a little strange to climb into the dark luxury car again but he quickly caught his stride as he slid into the smooth leather. He reached over and slid his hand beneath Ren’s hair and grasped his neck. “Where do you want to go?” He could feel something mounting between them and he wanted it on Ren’s terms this time.

     Ren’s head fell back against the seat and he shivered as Hux massaged his neck, “I don’t care. Anywhere.” His voice already seemed a little bit stronger.

     “Then drive.” It took him a minute to reset himself before he shifted into gear and headed down the street. Hux didn’t pay much attention to route they took, he only had eyes for Kylo right now. He could tell the man had had a few rough, sleepless weeks by the bags under his eyes. And although his hair was perfectly gelled out of his face, Hux could tell it needed a good wash. He was tense, and agitated and the only thing Hux could wonder about was why he’d left this beautiful man’s side in the first place.

     He slid his hands across Ren’s shoulders and tried to ease the tension as much as possible. He watched Ren pull his bottom lip into his mouth as he turned a corner and he smirked. He let his hand continue down the soft cotton shirt, across his chest to tug at the black silk tie, and down to his lap. But Hux was only teasing after all and as soon as his thumb hit Ren’s belt he was moving his hand in the opposite direction.

     It took all of Ren’s focus to drive the car and when he finally stopped and parked it, Hux was actually surprised they’d made it there. “Stay.” Hux whispered to him gently before climbing out of the car and moving around it to open his door for him. 

     Ren smiled up at him shyly before swinging a leg out of the car, “What are you doing, Hux?”

     Hux gestured for him to get out and when he did, he stepped close to him and pressed him up against the car. Ren was only an inch or two taller than him so it was easy to make himself seem taller. He straightened his back as he slid his hand down Ren’s chest and moved even closer to press against Ren’s hips, feeling his erection, and grinding into it for a short second before pulling away. “I’m only helping you out of the car, Kylo. Come on,” He closed the driver’s door and smirked at him, “You’re slowing us up.”

     Ren groaned and pushed off of the car to follow behind him. “You’re going to kill me, Hux.”

     “I fully intend to, Ren.”

     It turned out that Ren had driven them to their usual hotel and Hux watched the strange expressions on the employees as they watched both of them walk in at the same time for the first time. He gave a light chuckle as the elevator door’s closed. 

     “I don’t think we should use this hotel anymore.” Ren mused with a soft smile.

     “We’ll find someplace else, I’m sure.” Hux looked over at him as the door’s opened again and grabbed his hand hesitantly. He was expecting a shy grip much like the man’s smile, but his hand was confident and he even gave Hux a reassuring squeeze as they traveled down the hallway.

     Ren fumbled to find the room key in his wallet, and Hux impatiently ran his hand down his back distractingly. When the door finally opened, Ren walked in quickly and headed towards the center of the room where Hux usually had him stand. Hux didn’t even bother to turn the lights on as he entered the room and as the door closed, the room slid into semidarkness.

     While Hux knew that Ren’s stress level would decrease with strict domination, it wasn’t exactly what Hux needed right now and he hoped Ren wouldn’t mind the selfishness tonight. He grabbed hold of Ren’s hand and led him towards the bed. Hux had long since memorized the placement of furniture in the room from having moved it so often and it was nothing to traverse the dark and find the bed’s edge.

     He reached forward and pulled Ren forward by the back of the neck. His lips connected with his neck as he undid the tie and threw it on the ground. There was no ceremony, no teasing, just lust and the need to feel every inch of Ren’s skin beneath him and the urge to leave marks on his skin. It seemed Ren felt a similar need because he was similarly undressing Hux and soon both men were naked and Hux was pushing Ren towards the bed. “Shit.” Hux stopped his passage down Ren’s chest as he remembered something. “Lube.”

     “Check the bedside table.” Ren mumbled.

     Hux looked up at him in amusement before opening the drawer and surprisingly pulling out a bottle of lube. “You put lube in here?”

     “Hux, we’re in this room like twice a week. You were bound to not have lube sometime.”

     Hux chuckled, closed the drawer, and moved back to the bed. He returned to his position between Ren’s legs and resumed leaving kisses and licking strips over his chest. Ren’s fingers twitched and he sighed in pleasure as Hux moved across him. There was nice light gasp when Hux finally flicked his tongue across a hard nipple. Hux didn’t think he would ever forget how sensitive Ren’s nipples were. It was like listening to a symphony and Hux loved being the director.

     Hux flicked his eyes up every now and then to watch Ren’s face but he was focused more on showing him how much he’d missed him. He was moving lower down his body when he felt tentative hands on his shoulders. Ren was usually tied up during their scene so it was rare for him to have the use of his hands but it was nice to see what he would do with it if he had the privilege.

     But he pushed that thought aside for the moment and slid his lips down to Ren’s hips. His trail of kisses lead directly to the hard cock, flushed and waiting for him and Hux wasted no time in slipping his lips over the leaking tip. Ren gasped and moaned and the hand on Hux’s shoulder moved slowly to his head. It was the first time that Ren had ever touched his head like this and Hux surprisingly loved it. Ren flexed his fingers through his hair and spurred Hux forward by arching his back and pressing into Hux’s mouth.

     Much like the first time he’d ever touched him, Hux reveled in the act of pleasing Ren. His skin jumped and twitched beneath his tongue and his fingers continued to move through Hux’s hair. He moaned and begged for Hux not to stop, he praised Hux’s skill, he cursed loudly and without shame. Hux had to admit; it was raising his ego just a little bit.

     But that wasn’t the only thing making this moment special. For the first time, excluding Ren, Hux was actually being turned on from his actions. Ren was intoxicating and there was power in tearing him apart, but this was different than that. There was a heat rising in his chest that caused his cock to stir against the soft hotel comforter. As Ren bucked into his mouth again, his cock hitting the back of his throat, a moan slipped from Hux’s throat that he couldn’t have controlled if he wanted to. But at his point, he didn’t want to.

     “Hux,” Ren’s voice was wrecked and desperate as he called to him, “Please, I can’t . . . ah . . take this anymore.” One of Ren’s hands was still curled into Hux’s short red hair but the other was gripping the comforter tightly as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

     Hux pulled off of him obscenely, spit dripping from his lips, and slid his tongue along the inside of Ren’s thigh. He nipped at the soft flesh as he reached for the lube. Popping open the cap, he squirted a liberal amount into his hands and warmed it. He didn’t say anything as he pressed a finger into Ren, and he didn’t need to. Ren was willing and ready and pressed back onto Hux’s finger almost immediately with a small gasp.

     It could have been that Hux was a little eager, but it seemed like Ren stretched easier than normal. Hux also could have been pressing a little hard, but Ren didn’t stop him and Hux was in too much of a haze to stop and ask. But the way Ren pulled on his shoulders to bring him closer led him to believe that Ren wanted this as bad as he did, and he was ready for it.

     He spread the rest of the lube over his own hard cock as he moved over him and braced himself with a hand on either side of Ren’s head. “Are you sure about this?” Hux was almost lost in the haze of lust but he knew this was a big step for them.

     “Yes.” Ren said confidently before resting his hand on Hux’s upper arm. Hux nodded before reaching down and lining himself up with Ren. He pushed in slowly but stopped when Ren hissed. Hux made eye contact with him as he waited for Ren to nod, “Keep going.”

     He pushed in a little slower than before and watched Ren’s face as each inch disappeared inside him. When he was fully seated, Ren was biting his lip and clenching his eyes closed. Hux reached up with his clean hand and stroked his cheek, “Open your eyes, baby.” When Ren blinked them open and finally looked up at him, Hux’s breath caught in his throat. Something was pulling at him, something deep in his chest, and Hux couldn’t deny it any longer. It seemed that Ren, too, felt that something had shifted between them and he reached up as Hux leaned down and their lips met.

     The kiss wasn’t soft or cute. It was bruising, heated and passionate, as both men fought to taste more of each other. It was at that moment that Hux resumed moving and slowly thrusted into Ren. He broke their kiss with a slight gasp and moaned into Hux’s mouth. Hux’s pace was slow but powerful as he treasured each new feeling. “Kylo,” Hux said his name like it was a prayer on his lips as his head slipped down onto his shoulder. Ren responded by sliding his hand around Hux’s shoulder and holding him close.

     Once he was past the initial shock of pleasure that being inside Kylo caused, Hux could focus on actually bringing them both pleasure. Ren’s back was arched beautifully and he was right there with Hux pushing back at every thrust. But Hux wanted to be deeper. So he lifted one of Ren’s legs and wrapped it around his own waist as he wrapped his arm around his hip and cupped his ass. He tilted Ren’s hips towards him experimentally and on the next thrust Ren uttered a beautifully desperate sound beneath him. “Oh, good boy.” Ren whimpered at the praise as his eyes closed and his head fell back against the pillow.

     “Hux,” His name was gasped between thrusts and breaths and gripping fingers, “Fuck- I need-“ Ren threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Hux brushed against his prostate again. He was so close and Ren felt so damn good. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

     Hux lowered himself slightly until his lips were brushing Ren’s ear. His other hand slowly slid between them to grip his cock and start to rub it lightly, “Does my sweet boy need to come?”

     “Yes, Sir.” His nails gripped into Hux’s shoulder, leaving angry red marks.

     Hux’s hips stuttered at the name and he started thrusting into him faster. Ren grunted as Hux’s grip on his cock tightened, “Then come for me.” The response came immediately after the command. Ren moaned Hux’s name as he came onto his stomach, his legs gripping Hux’s hips, and his ass tightening around him. Hux groaned as he fucked him through the last of the aftershocks and then let go deep in Ren’s ass.

     Ren moved slowly to pull Hux’s face back to his own and their lips met again in a calmer semblance of their first kiss. Hux pulled away slightly to catch his breath and leaned his forehead against Ren’s. After a few more seconds, he tugged on Ren’s calves until his legs dropped away and slid out of him. He didn’t move far though, only turned slightly to pull Ren into his chest.

     He went eagerly and rested his head in his customary position slightly beneath Hux’s chin and gave a small sigh in comfort. Hux wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly as they both came down.

     If one were to walk past room 2516 on any other night, they would hear moans, gasps, and hands against flesh. On any other night, one might beg the residents to quiet down (for the love of God, you’ve been at it for hours!). On any other night, there might even be complaints, but not tonight. Not in that room. Because something had changed behind those suite doors and other guests could only guess as to what went on behind them now.

     “Wait, for how long? Until you were how old?” Hux laughed.

     “I can feel you judging me.” Ren answered, “So what if I believed in Santa until I was twelve? It’s not that weird, Hux.”

     “No, it’s really weird.” Hux continued to laugh at him from his pillow. After cleaning up a bit, they both returned to bed to try and catch a few hours before they had to be up. Instead, they’d ended up talking about one thing or another, lying beside each other but not quite touching. Every now and then, Hux would reach out and run the back of his hand down Kylo’s arm, if only to make sure he was still real.

     “Fine, then tell me something weird about you.”

     “I’m not sure how to judge any qualities about myself, weird or otherwise.”

     “Hux.”

     Hux sighed and looked over at him. Ren was already focused on him, brown eyes soft but insistent. “I used to have an obsession with Sherlock Holmes. Is that weird?”

     A small smile grew on Kylo’s face, “That’s a little weird. Was it back in Britain?”

     “Yeah. I used to spend a lot of time at the library and I picked up a book one day and it was one of his. The phase lasted about two years until I realized movies existed.”

     “So you like movies now.”

     “Not that I get a lot of chances to watch them, but yes. I like movies now.” Sharing parts of his life had always been a difficult process for Hux. He had to decide what he wanted to tell, to whom, and what he wanted to hold back. He was never really sure whom he could trust. But that didn’t seem to be a problem with Ren. Hux wondered if it had something to do with the way Ren never seemed to hold anything back from him.

     “I’ll take you to the movies.” Ren promised quietly.

     Hux smiled, “I’m sure you will, Kylo.”

     As the darkness beyond the window lightened, and their conversation turned from free time to work and back again, Hux realized that this was better than most of his nights. Than all of his nights. It scared him that a simple conversation could do that. 

     “I don’t think so. I think I’m too tall for horses now.”

     “It would be funny to watch you fall off one though.” Hux smirked.

     “Oh thank you.” Ren nodded sarcastically.

     There was a pause and then Hux sighed, “I think I should head home.”

     “Why?” Ren was instantly on the alert.

     “We both need sleep, which we clearly aren’t getting together,” Hux answered slowly, “I need to see Millie.” He turned on his side and lifted up on his elbow to face Kylo who unconsciously moved closer to him until his shoulder was touching Hux’s chest. Hux’s hand drifted down to rest on the side of his neck. “Its just time.” It was clear that things had changed in this room and it was also clear that Ren didn’t want to leave it. Hux, too, was wondering if things would be the same on the other side.

     “I only have a few hours anyway, why don’t you stay with me?” Ren asked, finally meeting his eyes.

     Hux thought about it. He didn’t have to be at work until nine, and Millie had already eaten and probably still had a full water bowl. He looked back down at him, “Are you going to let me sleep? My job doesn’t require me to sit in a fancy office all day.” He teased.

     Ren’s smile was back as he nodded, “I’ll let you sleep.” He opened his arms up to him and Hux sighed before sliding beneath the covers and turning into Ren’s chest. This was new, but it felt good to have Ren’s arm around him and his fingers in his hair. So instead of fighting it, he wrapped an arm around Ren’s back, tucked himself into Ren’s shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

     Unused to sleeping with someone other than a ten pound cat, Hux woke up instantly when Ren started to move around him. They’d shifted during the few hours spent sleeping and Ren was now detangling their legs as he pushed his hair out of his face. The man was a mess, black hair everywhere and eyes only just barely open, but Hux still found a bit of beauty to his oddness. Unwilling to distract him, he watched him stretch and then move from the bed to the bathroom with a small limp. Hux smirked and turned over as he heard the shower start.

     When Hux opened his eyes again, he hadn’t known he’d fallen asleep; Ren was fully dressed and looking around the room for something. Hux blinked a few times before sitting up and dragging his hand down his face. “You going to work?”

     “Yeah.” Ren answered the question before realizing who’d asked. When he looked up he seemed slightly surprised that Hux seemed to be there. “Good morning. You’ve still got a few hours.”

     “Good morning.” Hux smiled a little sleepily and Ren chuckled. “Make sure to-“

     “Drink lots of water and eat.” Ren smiled, “I know.”

     “Alright, smart ass.”

     “I’m a good listener.”

     Hux grinned at that, “I know you are.” Hux watched him look around the room for another second before he made the decision for him. “Come here.”

     There was a flash of confusion on his face but he consented and walked toward him. Hux reached up when he was close enough and pulled on his tie to bring him down to his face. He kissed him softly, their lips entwined for a few moments before he pulled away. “Have a good day at work, Kylo.” The words were whispered against his lips.

     “Yes, Sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finallllllllyyyy these losers find some semblance of goodness in their crappy mediocre ways of dealing with their emotions. 
> 
> Annnnnyways, come talks to me on tumblr @foryoursakegeneral or @Ask-jamiemadison (:


	7. Maybe You Were Right All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes somewhere he's never been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got real sappy real fast.
> 
> enjoy!

     “You seem happier.”

     Hux was deep into a short stack of pancakes when he heard Phasma’s observation. He finished chewing before looking up at her, “Do I?”

     She narrowed her eyes and fixed him with a suspicious gaze, “Don’t play coy with me, Mister.” She pointed to the pancakes, “I bet its Pancake Boy.”

     Hux chuckled and angled his head up at her, “How do you even know it’s a boy?”

     Her face brightened, “So there is someone.”

     Hux smirked and pointed down the bar at a woman trying to get her attention, “You’ve got a customer.”

     “This isn’t finished.” She glared at him before walking down the aisle to help the newest customer.

     Hux, however, _was_ finished. He paid his tab after eating the last bite of pancake and made sure to leave her a good tip before sliding off the stool and exiting the diner. The night was cold, and Hux was severely underdressed. He needed some new winter clothes, and with his new savings, he might actually be able to afford them this year. Add to it his once in a lifetime day off tomorrow and Hux was feeling pretty good. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his recent call list before pressing the name he wanted.

     “Hello?” The sleepy baritone voice on the other end made Hux smile.

     “What are you doing?”

     “Sleeping. What the fuck are you doing?”

     Hux laughed, “I’m on my way home.”

     “Everything all right?” The voice was a little less grumpy and tinged with concern. That was nice.

     “Yeah, everything is fine.”

     There was shuffling, a groan that slid into words, “Good, what do you want?”

     Hux laughed again, “I have the day off tomorrow, and I figured I might as well take the full day off.”

     “Yeah? That’s exciting.” Ren’s voice was a little warmer but still sleepy. “What are you going to do with the free time?” It was cute, Hux decided, that Ren was fighting hanging up and going back to sleep just to talk to him about his day off.

     “Sleep in, for one.”

     “Mmm.”

     “Then I was thinking,” This time Hux was the one hesitating, “That maybe I could spend it with you.” He finished quietly. Hux was leaning on the subway sign outside of his entrance. He didn’t want to go downstairs and risk the call dropping despite wanting to get home.

     “That would be really nice. Yeah, I’d love to.”

     Hux let of the breath he was holding, “Good. Cool. So, uhm, I’ll call you. Later. Tomorrow.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he reapplied how illiterate he sounded.

     But Ren only chuckled, “Sounds good. Goodnight, Hux. Get some sleep, please.”

     “I will. Goodnight, Ren.”

     He was actually exhausted and it made sense that he passed out the moment he got home. However, that meant he didn’t fully have time to accept what he’d just done. As the sun blazed through his small apartment, Hux was cruising himself for being so stupid. What the hell had he done? Just asked a fucking fortune five hundred company exec out for a dinner date? What? He wasn’t qualified for this. He wasn’t qualified for anything beyond the bedroom. What if Ren expected something of him? What if there were certain procedures he had to follow? Holy shit, what if there was a dress code?

     That last thought stopped him in his tracks and he turned on his heels and headed for his bedroom. Millicent followed him to perch on the edge of his bed and watch him hastily open the sliding closet door and stand in front of it. Hux pulled item after item out to decide what would be appropriate for a date. It would help him if he’d been on a date in the last five years, but as it was, he was lacking in information. It might also help if he knew what they were doing. Was he supposed to plan that?

     He sat on his bed and Millicent immediately climbed onto his lap. After some hesitation, he grabbed his phone and pressed Ren’s contact. “Hey Armi.” Hux smiled. The nickname was still new to him but he had to admit that he liked it.

     “Hey, Kylo. How’s your day going?” Hux’s heart was beating a little bit faster now but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

     “Pretty good. Not too bad for a Thursday.”

     “When do you think you’ll be done with your work?”

     “Probably by four.”

     Hux pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time. He had five hours. “You aren’t trying to finish early for me, right? I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

     “No, I just finished some paperwork earlier than I thought I would.”

     “You’re still okay with meeting up?” He hesitated in asking the question, but it was better if he knew now if Ren had changed his mind.

     “Of course,” Hux could hear the smile in Ren’s voice. “I’m looking forward to it.”

     “Yeah, I am too. I’m not going to lie, I have zero plans as of now, but I’m going to figure it out.”

     “Oh, no way. I know you like to plan things, but you’re not allowed to.”

     “I’m not allowed to?” Hux laughed.

     “Nope. This is my thing.”

     “You are aware that I asked you, right?” The amusement was clear in his voice.

     “Yes.” Ren chuckled, “But if this is your day off then you’re going to have a day off which means no planning anything.”

     Surprisingly, Hux breathed a sigh of relief. The concept of planning a date was sending him down a road that he was positive led to a nervous breakdown. “Alright, Kylo. I won’t plan anything.” He tried to keep the joy from his voice.

     “Great, and you can stop pretending that this doesn’t make you happy. When’s the last time you went on a date?”

     “Shut up.”

     “Can I . . .” Ren’s voice trailed off and there was a brief silence before he took a deep breath, “Can I pick you up?”

     Hux thought about if he was ready for that step or not. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed of his apartment, he knew it was crap, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to let Ren in that far. No one had ever been to his apartment.

     But this was Ren. He’d never met anyone like like Ren before and maybe that meant that all of the rules had to change. Hoping it hadn’t been too long, Hux nodded. “Yes, you can pick me up.”

     Ren’s sigh of relief was not subtle and Hux somehow felt better for it. “Awesome. Then I’ll pick you up around five. Is that ok?”

     “Yes, that’s perfect. I’ll see you then.”

     “Bye, Hux.”

     Hux’s apartment wasn’t much but he’d always kept it clean. Now, though, he was looking around at his dingy possessions and wondering why the hell he’d agreed to let Ren pick him up. Millicent, sensing his agitation, walked through his legs and ran her body along his calfs to try and calm him.

     “Thanks, Millie.” He leaned down and scratched behind her ears for a few seconds until he heard a knock at his door. He took a deep breath. “It’s now or never.” He mumbled to himself as he opened his front door.

     Kylo was standing there with a smile on his face and a fist full of sunflowers. Hux’s face split into a large grin instantly. “Did you buy me flowers?”

     “Yeah.” Ren nodded and blushed a little as he held them out for Hux to take.

     “I love them.” He grabbed the flowers and stepped back towards his kitchen to find something to put them in. “Come in, please. Don’t mind Millie, she shouldn’t bother you.”

     “The famous Millicent.” Ren bent down and offered his hand for her to smell. “It’s nice to meet you.” He murmured. Hux smiled as he found a short vase and filled it with water.

     “Thank you for these.”

     “Of course.” Ren stood and looked around the apartment briefly before facing Hux, “Are you ready to go?”

     “Yes. Do I get to know where?” Hux had a feeling it was going to be ‘no’.

     Just as he expected, Ren shook his head, “No. It’s payback. You never tell me about your plans.”

     Hux nodded and smiled, “Very well. I’m following your lead tonight.” Hux led him towards the door before bending down and petting Millicent’s head. “I’ll be back later, Millie. Have a good night.” She meowed in response and he smiled before letting Ren out and locking the door behind him. “After you.” He gestured down the hall.

     Ren led Hux down the stairs and out onto the street. Hux had been expecting to see Ren’s car on the street, had been dreading the awkward silent ride, but instead the street was devoid of cars and Ren took a turn to the left and continued walking. Hux followed him in confusion, “Where’s your car?”

     “You usually take the subway.”

     “What does that have to do with anything?”

     Ren looked back at him and shrugged before facing front again. But not before Hux caught the hints of a blush blooming on Ren’s cheeks. “I wanted you to feel comfortable.”

     Indeed, this was a lot more comfortable for him and Hux once again marveled at what a unique creature Ren was. “Thank you.”

     “Sure.” He mumbled. Ren led him down the platform steps and through the turnstiles. While he knew what line they were on, Hux couldn’t figure out why they were on it.

     “Ren, come on. Where are we going?” Hux dutifully followed him towards the middle of the car and sat facing the windows.

     “No. Now you know how it feels.” Ren smirked and leaned over slightly to bump his shoulder.

     “This isn’t going to stop me from not telling you my plans.” Hux smiled, “You know that right?”

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kylo answered.

     “It’s about anticipation.” Hux lowered his voice as Ren was closer to him now. “It’s about not having to decide yourself. It’s about losing the responsibility that comes with making choices.” He looked up at him slightly, “You like these things. I don’t.”

     Ren thought about it for a few seconds before he pursed his slips slightly and shrugged, “Well you’re gonna like them today.” Hux laughed and sat back in his seat.

     “Guess I am.”

 

     Apparently Ren’s idea of a first date was Coney Island. Hux chuckled slightly as the train stopped at the last stop and Ren pulled on him to get up and leave. They bought tickets and entered the fairgrounds slowly. ren turned to look at him, “Have you ever been here? I know you moved here a a couple of years ago and I wondered if you’d had time-“

     Hux stopped him with a hand around his bicep. “Kylo, it’s great.” He pulled Kylo further into the park. “Come on, what do you wanna do first?”

     Much to Hux’s surprise, it was actually pretty fun. Hux had always seen Coney Island in the distance but had never once imagined going there. It seemed childish to him and he didn’t have the time to indulge in it. But it seemed that indulging in one’s more imaginative side was important to Kylo. “You can’t always work, Hux.” And it was clear that Ren meant any kind of work, not just white collar work. “You need to take a break or else you’ll get overwhelmed.”

     “And you know so much about that.” Hux teased.

     Ren chuckled, “Okay, but that’s different, and you help me with that now anyways.”

     “I do.” Hux was proud of that.

     “And this will help you.” Ren assured him and Hux figured he’d take his word for it. Even if he didn’t enjoy the island that much, he enjoyed being there with Ren. He got to see Ren in a different setting, interacting with other people, and the world. It was something he didn’t get to see when they were holed up in a hotel somewhere.

     Hux was sure he seemed like some odd mute companion, but he found Ren so interesting to watch that it was hard to join into the conversations. Not that they had a lot. Ren seemed just fine with avoiding the major crowds and games and just taking in the park. Ren had taken him through the funhouse, beat him at a game of darts, and even tried to convince him to take home the large teddy bear they’d wind at the ring toss, but Hux wasn’t having it. “It would look great in your apartment.” Ren looked down at him from around the large blue arm.

     “No, it wouldn’t.” Hux didn’t want that thing anywhere near his apartment. It might not have been high class or cost a lot of money but he still had his good taste.

     “Fine. I’ll take him home.” Ren seemed satisfied with that answer and Hux smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around his waist and walked with him towards the exit. They were sitting on the train in comfortable silence when Kylo spoke again. “So, I had an idea.”

     Hux looked over at him. Ren was playing with a loose thread on the bear’s arm and avoiding his gaze. “What’s your idea?”

     “I thought it would be nice . . .” Hux didn’t try to rush him. He knew that Kylo would only shut down if he did. Instead, he reached over and grabbed his hand, held it tightly, and waited. Eventually Ren took a deep breath and finished, “I thought it would be nice if I cooked you dinner.”

     A warm feeling was sparked in his chest and he squeezed Kylo’s hand, “Sweet boy, you don’t need to do that for me.”

     “But I want to.” Ren insisted, turning to face him. “I already have all the ingredients and I’m a great cook.” Hux’s resolve was fading and Ren knew it. “You’ll love it.”

     While this didn’t seem like it should be a problem, it was. Hux had only just gotten over Ren’s brief view of his own apartment and he didn’t know if he was ready to turn around and see someone else’s. This whole thing was weird, and he didn’t know how to act. He didn’t know how to weave his life into another person’s. But this was Kylo, someone who only ever wanted to please him. Hux wanted to make sure he was not only deserving of that praise, but appreciating it.

     “Okay.” Hux finally answered. “Sure. You can cook me dinner.”

     “Thank you.” Hux thought that seeing that dazzling smile was probably worth whatever he had to go through to get it. “I promise I won’t poison you.”

     Hux laughed, shaking his head a little, “I didn’t think that was an option, but thank you for the reassurance.”

     Ren laughed and shrugged,“I don’t know what you think about.” 

     “Ok, stop.” Hux yelled, “You have got to stop shrugging all the time. I will not let this go on any longer.” In his annoyance, his accent slipped out slightly.

     Ren started to laugh even harder, “What? Why did you go all British on me right then?”

     “Because,” Hux paused slightly looking for a suitable answer. “Just because.”

     “Oh, so you don’t have one then. Okay.” Ren smirked.

     “Shut up. That’s not the point.” He conceded, “It’s a bad habit.”

     “I don’t do it that much.” He shrugged again and Hux looked at him. “Okay, maybe I do. But it’s not that noticeable. You’re just around me a lot.”

     “I’m not around you that much, Kylo.”

     Kylo stood up and pulled Hux up with him. The train slowed to a stop and Ren went, stuffed animal first, through the door and headed for the stairs. “You actually are. I like it better this way.”

     Hux followed him up the stairs with a smile on his face. “I like it this way too.”

 

     Of course Ren lived uptown. Hux had been so caught up in talking to Ren that he hadn’t had time to properly worry about visiting his apartment for the first time. Hux knew it would be expensive. He wasn’t quite sure about Ren’s decorating style, but if it was anything like his taste in wardrobe it would involve a lot of black and dark colors. It wasn’t bad, in fact it suited him, but Hux was sure that it would cost at least ten times more than his own apartment.

     The building was a couple of blocks up from the subway exit and Ren held his hand the entire time. it was interesting for Hux to walk with another person attached to him but he liked it, merely because it was Kylo. “I’m sorry the place might be a mess.” Ren muttered as they entered the fancy lobby of his building and made their way passed the front desk. Ren nodded to the man sitting there as they stepped inside the elevator. “I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

     “It’s hard to say no to you.”

     “You get over it easily then.” Kylo smirked.

     Hux chuckled, “Some request are easier than others.”

     The elevator doors opened and Ren led him towards the right. After keying into his door, he stepped through and opened it for him. The place wasn’t too big, it looked to have one, maybe two rooms in it, but it was furnished well. The small kitchen had a nice gas range stove top and a fridge that looked like it caught all the fingerprints of its users. The counters were white marble and the cabinets painted in grays. There was a small breakfast nook overlooking a grand view of the city. 

     It looked exactly as Hux expected it to look. Modern and sleek, with few personal touches. There was however a picture sitting on the desk in the breakfast nook of Ren with his arm around a short girl with brown hair. As much as Hux wanted to know who it was, it was too far away and he didn’t know how to ask.

     Instead he let Kylo lead him towards the kitchen where he stood awkwardly against the counter. He watched Ren toss the stuffed animal towards the couch and then pull off his jacket. “Can I get you something to drink?”

     Hux considered it for a second, “Got any alcohol?”

     Ren smirked and nodded, “I’ll make you a drink.”

     Hux watched him move around and pull out alcohol and other things. When it was just the two of them in his car, or in a hotel, it was easy to believe that Hux was the one who knew what he was doing. But now, watching Ren make a drink he didn’t know how to make in a house that looked more expensive than his college education, Hux was starting to feel the difference. Ren finished making their drinks and handed him a glass.

     “Thank you.”

     Instead of drinking his own, he moved back to the refrigerator and started pulling things out. hux watched him for a few seconds as he sipped his very well made drink. Ren true was a man of mystery.

     “What can I do?” Hux moved from the barstool he’d been sitting on and walked around the island to stand next to him.

     “Nothing, go sit down.”

     “I was not raised to just ‘go sit down’.” Hux insisted, “Tell me what to do.”

     Ren stared at him for a minute before nodding, “Fine. You can . . .  ,” He looked around the kitchen before spotting what he needed and bringing it back to him. “You can chop garlic.”

     Hux grabbed the clove of garlic for him and went to the sink to wash his hands. “Where do you even get fresh garlic?”

     “Farmer’s Market.”

     Hux paused after grabbing a knife from the wooden block by the stove. “How long have you been planning this, Ren?”

     He didn’t turn around but he shrugged, “Not long.”

     Hux set the knife down and moved to stand by his side. He waited until Ren looked at him, “How long?”

     Ren sighed and looked away from him. “I may or may not have taken the day off.”

     “Kylo.” Hux was flattered, truly, but he never wanted to get in the way of kKylo’s success.

     “I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

     “It would have been regardless,” Hux slid his hand down his back and placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Because it’s you.” He stayed there a moment longer before moving back to his task.

     “Thank you.” Ren answered softly.

     It was hours later when Hux finally had the time to realize how perfect the day had been. With Ren’s head in his lap, his soft hair drifting through his fingers, and a glass of whiskey in the other hand, he couldn’t have asked for anything else.

     “Did you have fun today?” Ren tilted his head up to look at him.

     “I did.” Hux’s hand slid down the side of his face softly. The alcohol was settling in nicely and leaving a warm fire in his chest. “I’ll have to let you plan things more often.”

     Ren smiled and turned into his stomach. “You should stop lying to me. I know that will never happen.”

     Hux laughed, “Okay. I should let you plan more things outside of the bedroom.” He looked down at him, “Better?”

     “No.” Ren laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by Girls with Adam and Jessa because I was having my heart ripped out by that when I wrote this.
> 
> The drink Ren makes Hux is an old fashioned.
> 
> come talk to me about this on tumblr! @ask-jamiemadison or @foryoursakegeneral


	8. So Here We Are, Both Half Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux get's a little bit sappy and takes a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

     “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

     The smile was on his face before he even turned around to see Ren leaning against a rack of nonsensical items. “What are you doing here, Kylo?”

     “I’d thought I’d come visit you.” Ren pushed off the rack and came forward to tug at the stupid apron CVS made him wear. “Plus, work was boring.”

     Hux grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, “You shouldn’t be leaving work.” He paused, “Or at least I think so. What the hell do I know? I work at CVS.” He smirked.

     Ren chuckled, “I have a little more freedom than most, but you’re right. I shouldn’t be leaving. I just wanted to see you.”

     “That’s sweet, Ren.” Hux took a step closer to him and ran his fingers down the tie lying against Ren’s chest. “I’ll see you tonight, ok?” Ren nodded, and bent down slightly to press a kiss to his cheek. Hux couldn’t help but smile and turn his face to catch his lips. The world seemed to melt around them as they kissed, until it was made apparent by an annoyed patron that they were in fact still in the aisle of CVS.

     Hux chuckled as his cheeks reddened, and he apologized to the customer. “Sorry.”

     “Aw, your accent comes out when you’re embarrassed too.” Kylo smirked at him as Hux pushed him back further into the aisle.

     “Oh shut up.” Hux tried to be angry with him but it wasn’t quite working. Kylo’s smile was very contagious. “What time do you want to meet up?”

     “I was thinking around seven. Do you want me to get the tickets?” Kylo beamed at him. He’d finally convinced Hux to let him take him to a movie and swore up and down that Hux was going to love the one he chose.

     “No, i’ll just get them after my shift.” Hux kissed his cheek before nudging him slightly. “Come on, get back to work, slacker.”

     Navigating this new relationship with Kylo was something Hux hadn’t been expecting to like so much. He was a man of schedules and order. He didn’t like surprises, he didn’t like going out too much, and he didn’t like not knowing what to do at all times. None of these traits made for a good dating companion but somehow Ren didn’t mind. Ren didn’t ask him to go out every night. He didn’t expect him to know what he was doing all the time. They simply enjoyed their time together. Hux sometimes wondered if it was enough for Ren but thoughts like those were usually quashed by Ren’s arm wrapped around his waist as they sipped wine on his balcony.

     But there were other times, late at night, when Hux started to think that there was no way this could last. They were too different, couldn’t possibly coexist, and eventually something would happen to make Ren see that. He couldn’t imagine Ren ever doing something that would upset him, so the only end game in sight was Hux being broken up with. He had to come to terms with that but while he was, he didn’t mind the sweet nights filled with amazing sex and a beautiful raven haired boy in his arms.

     “So I was thinking about something.” Hux’s voice was quiet but still breathy from the scene they’d just finished. They were lying on the bed, shoulders barely touching, as Hux leaned over to press a kiss into the still slightly flushed skin of Kylo’s neck.

     “Hmm?” He turned to face him sleepily. Ren was nowhere near being coherent enough for this conversation but Hux wanted to speak his mind before he lost the train of thought.

     “I was thinking that you should stop paying me for things.” Hux was trying to avoid ruining the moment by being crass, but the alternate words weren’t making it any better. “If this is going to be a different relationship, I want to stop the professional one.” Hux raised himself up on one shoulder and looked down to see Ren’s blank expression. Hux’s heart started to beat a little faster as he back tracked. “Unless of course I’m not reading this right and you don’t want a different kind of relationship.”

     “What?” Ren suddenly spoke up, his eyes widening, “Did you not hear what I said?”

     Hux tilted his head slightly, “You didn’t say anything. You just stared at me.”

     “Oh! I really thought I said something. Sorry. That’s fine by me, Hux. I do want a relationship with you and if it will make you feel more comfortable to stop the professional one, then that’s fine with me.”

     Hux nodded slowly, “Do you feel the same way?”

     Ren hesitated, “I don’t want to take away your income but I do understand that it would complicate things.”

     Hux laughed and leaned forward to capture his lips briefly, “I’ll be fine, Kylo. Don’t worry about me.”

     “Are you sure?”

     “Yes.” He kissed him again. “But thank you for thinking of me.”

     Kylo nodded before turning to his side and moving closer against the other man. “So,” He looked up at him with a teasing smirk, “You want to be in a relationship with me?”

     “Oh shut up.” Hux smiled.

     Hux didn’t know too much about ‘relationships’, or rather what the word was intended to mean. He figured it was just fine the they hadn’t had a concrete conversation about what they were because both he and Kylo knew what was between them. While Hux wasn’t exactly comfortable sharing his feelings, he was adamant that there should be an open flow of communication between them and Ren was cooperating fully with that. Kylo was even patient when words failed him and what more could Hux actually ask for.

     To top it all off, not only was the emotional side of their new ‘whatever it was’ great, the sex seemed to only be getting better as they had more freedom to explore what they liked. Just as Hux had learned Ren in the few weeks of them knowing each other, Ren was now starting to learn Hux. He liked the way Hux couldn’t help but close his eyes when he was kissed on the back of the neck. He’d found two of the five ticklish spots Hux had and Hux was desperately hiding the other three. If it weren’t for the adorable smug smiles on his face when he did it, Hux would have broken those fingers a long time ago.

     One of the most interesting things about Ren’s exploration of Hux was going out in public with him. Ever since that evening they’d decided to stop their professional relationship, Hux had started taking weekends off to spend with Ren. He figured if he wasn’t seeing him every Tuesday and Friday, he needed to clear some time for him. However, the daytime offered a whole different aspect to their sex life. It seemed to be a new favorite of Ren’s to try and distract Hux from doing things and he found a new way to do it every time they were in public.

     “Kylo, stop, or I’m taking you home.” The threat was empty and Hux’s smile as he moved away from Ren’s lips invalidated it even more.

     “But I don’t want to.” Kylo moved in again to press a kiss along the back of Hux’s neck. He seemed to enjoy the way his pale skin heated and turned bright red. Hux’s hands were currently clutching the book he’d been looking at until Kylo had assaulted him with kisses.

     “Ky, come on.” Hux laughed lightly under his breath as he felt Ren’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

     “Armi, no.” The words were whispered into his ear as hands moved lower to palm at the front of his pants.

     Hux’s eyes slid shut as he tried to will his body to calm down. “Kylo, are you disobeying an order?” The edge in Hux’s voice seemed to only make the movements faster.

     “No, Sir. Only stretching it a bit.” Kylo moved forward in two slow steps and as a result pushed Hux’s chest up against the bookshelf. They were in one of those large chain bookstores and the likelihood of anyone stepping into the Greek Literature section was slim to none, but it was there. And that’s what made Hux’s heart beat just a little bit faster.

     His breath hitched as Ren gripped his slowly stiffening cock. “So directly disobeying orders.” He hummed lightly in his air of disinterest. “You know what this means.”

     Kylo dropped his chin down onto Hux’s shoulder and nosed at his neck. He kissed and nipped Hux’s skin until it was red. Hux tilted his head slightly to allow him more access. “No, Sir.” Ren answered obediently. His hands still roamed his body, pushing up his shirt and playing with the buckle of Hux’s pants.

     “Punishment.”

     A small sound came from Ren’s throat and his hand slipped into Hux’s boxers and pants in one slide and gripped his erection firmly. He stroked Hux with a firm but gentle hand and pressed him even further into the bookcase. “Yes, Sir.”

     The book slipped from Hux’s fingers and hit the floor as he gripped onto the bookshelves for support. “Harder.” He commanded. The fist around him tightened and Ren started to grind his own erection against his ass. Hux’s head dropped against the spine of a large hardback book in a silent groan.

     As a heavy heat grew in Hux’s stomach, he reached back to sink his fingers into Ren’s hair and pull him closer against his body. Hux started to thrust into his hand out of sheer need. “Faster, Kylo.” Low and breathy against his chin, “That’s it, good boy.” Kylo moaned lowly and turned to Hux’s neck to leave more marks. Hux bit his lip to keep from moaning but he couldn’t stop the one that bubbled up from his chest as he peaked and came into Ren’s fist.

     Kylo’s lips never stopped moving against his skin and it grounded Hux as he came down from his high. Hux’s grip in his hair loosened and he let his hands drop to his side as he turned to kiss him. “Wipe your hand on my underwear.” Hux mumbled against his mouth between kisses.

     When he was clean, Kylo removed his hand and made sure Hux looked appropriate again. He looked at him with such a smug expression that Hux felt the urge to roll his eyes. “We’re going to the bathroom to clean up.”

     “Yes, Sir.” Ren was still smiling.

     “Stop fucking smiling. Your punishment starts now. You come when I say you do, understand?”

     “Yes, Sir.” The smile didn’t drop though.

     Hux shook his head and smiled, “I can’t stand you.”

     “Mmm,” Kylo stepped forward and kissed him, “Likewise, baby.” Hux chuckled into the kiss and pulled on his shirt to leave the back section. They started for the bathroom, Hux trying in earnest not to look like he had come drying in his pants.

     “You’re paying for this dry cleaning bill.”

     Ren looked at him incredulously, “You get your clothes dry cleaned?”

     Hux stopped walking and turned towards him with a look of horror on his face, “Do _you_ not?”

 

     Hux stood in front of his mirror and fixed his shirt for what seemed like the third time in an hour. He’d never been this nervous before a date with Kylo, but this one was special. They’d been dating for almost three months now and Kylo had suggested that they go out and celebrate the fact. Hux had agreed and Ren had proceeded to start making plans. It was incredibly cute to watch but when Hux heard the name of a very prominent Italian restaurant that had just opened up downtown, he’d started to get worried.

     He’d tugged on his shirt to grab his attention and he’d turned and whispered into the phone before looking at him. “Kylo, what are you doing?”

     “Making reservations? Is Tuesday okay, they’ve got some weird scheduling rules.”

     Hux was slightly flustered as he answered, “Yeah, Tuesday is fine, but why are we going someplace so fancy?”

     “Because you’re important to me.” Was Kylo’s simple reply and then he was back on the phone with the restaurant. Hux couldn’t think of an argument so he said nothing and let Kylo make the plans.

     However, now that it was the night of, he was hearing thousands of arguments in his head as to why he shouldn't be going. His stomach was fluttering and his palms were sweaty. He couldn’t get his hair as perfect as he wanted it and he didn’t know why. If this was dating, Hux hated it.

     There was a knock on his door and Hux sighed heavily before turning away from the mirror and walking to answer it. “Hi sweetie.” He gave his beaming boyfriend a small smile and stepped inside. “Come in.” It had been getting easier and easier to let Kylo in the longer he knew him. Now there was only minor fear that Kylo would judge every single thing he owned.

     “Hi Millicent.” Kylo leaned down to offer his hand to her. Millicent hadn’t been around him long enough to be completely comfortable with him but she recognized his scent and allowed him to pet her. Kylo, for his part, was very patient with her.

     Hux pulled his phone out and quietly snapped a picture of him before pocketing it again and clearing his throat. “Are you ready, babe?”

     “Yeah.” He turned back to the orange tabby and whispered, “Bye.” Hux couldn’t help but smile as Kylo walked back to him. “What?”

     Hux straightened his face. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

     Ren drove them to the restaurant and Hux managed not feel awkward about it. It probably had something to do with the part this car had played in the start of their relationship. But it didn’t quite matter because they were leaving the car now and a man in a red suit was driving it away. Hux followed Ren up the stairs and live music could be heard as the doors opened up to the restaurant.

     The place looked amazingly authentic. It felt like Hux had actually entered Italy and for a moment he was swept away by the sheer magnitude of it all until Kylo grabbed his hand and pulled him after one of the hostesses who’d grabbed menus and was walking away briskly.

     “Your server will be right with you.” And then it was just them and Hux felt the nerves again.

     “Is everything ok?” Kylo’s question was said lowly and could have almost been missed in the noise of the other tables.

     “Yes. Everything is fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

     “Because you’re shaking.” Ren answered matter of factly.

     Hux pulled his hand out of his grasp and off the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

     “Of course you don’t.” Ren sighed. There was a heavy silence before he spoke again. “Do you not want to be here?”

     “What?” Hux’s eyes widened in surprise, “No, of course I want to be here. There is no place else I would rather be, Kylo.”

     “Then what’s wrong? And don’t say nothing.”

     Hux’s jaw tightened as he fought the urge to turn and run. “I’m just nervous, Kylo, that’s all.” He managed to get out.

     Kylo seemed even more confused at what he’d said. “Why would you be nerv-“

     “Hi, I’m Samuel. I’ll be your waiter tonight. Have you two visited us before?” The smiling waiter was suddenly in front of their table and both men looked up at him abruptly as if caught in some sort of act.

     “Uh, no. We haven’t.” Kylo answered after a second.

     “Well welcome, can I start you two off with some drinks?”

     “Water.” Hux answered.

     “Sweet tea, if you have it.”

     “Sure, I’ll get right on that. Why don’t you take a look at the menu and i’ll come back to answer any questions you have.” Samuel walked away briskly and Kylo turned back to Hux.

     “Hux, why are you nervous?”

     He gave a short laugh before answering, “I don’t know, because your a handsome man and this is a really fancy restaurant and these pants are seven years old.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He looked up at Kylo warily.

     “Do you want to leave?” Kylo asked in a small voice.

     “No.” Hux replaced his hand on top of the table and reached out for him. After a few seconds, Kylo grabbed his hand. “I want to be here with you, to celebrate.” He assured him. “No matter how nervous I am.”

     “Thanks.” Hux squeezed his hand. “I promise i’ll keep the fancy restaurants for special occasions.”

     Hux laughed, “That would be nice.” He finally pulled his hand back and opened his menu. “Holy shit.” Hux’s squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain and dropped the menu back onto the table.

     “What?” Kylo was instantly worried, “What’s wrong?”

     “I just saw the prices.”

     “Shh, don’t look at them.” Kylo reached over and waved his hand over the menu, “Don’t look at them.”

 

     The food wasn’t bad and, as always, Ren was good company. They ended up talking about school of all things and Hux was once again faced with his failed college education.

     “I don’t know, I just think you’d do really well if you went back.” Kylo’s fork scraped across his empty plate.

     “Stop that.” Hux replied sharply, “I’m not saying you’re wrong. I’m saying it’s not possible. I don’t have the money, Ren.” Hux had been doing well, really well, lately but that didn’t mean he could afford to go back to medical school.

     “Hux-“

     “And no, you’re not paying for it.” Hux smirked. “No way in hell.”

     “It’s not like i’m doing anything with the money!” Ren said quickly. “It’s just sitting there.”

     “Ok then go buy a sports car, or a wife.” Hux laughed. “Leave my education out of your midlife crisis.”

     “I’m 29 Hux.” He laughed.

     “All the more reason to save up your money for when you have one.” Hux rationalized.

     Kylo’s shoulders shook with laughter and he leaned forward, “Okay if you won’t go back to school, will you at least go to this stupid function with me?”

     “What stupid function?” Hux watched him fondly.

     “At work. It’s going to be downtown. Free food. Live band. Free alcohol.” Ren tried to persuade him. “You love free alcohol, Hux.”

     “That’s correct.” There was a slight smile on his face.

     “Come on, please. I don’t want to go alone and I have to go.”

     “Ok,” Hux relented, “Just stop with the puppy dog eyes.” He leaned forward on the table as well. “I’ll go with you, but I don’t even have a suit.”

     “Then we’ll get you a suit.” Kylo answered.

     “You’re insufferable.”

     “You love it.” Hux hummed lightly and leaned back in his chair as a response and Ren seemed happy with it. They were no where near using the L- word but the sound of it coming out of Ren’s mouth made his stomach flutter. Ren sat back in his own seat and looked over at him. Hux met his eyes and then drifted down his body. Ren looked impeccable tonight and Hux very much wanted to show him how much he appreciated him.

     “Come on,” Hux inclined his head gently. “Let’s go back to your place.”

     Ren didn’t need to be told twice and reached forward to pull his card out of the receipt holder and replace it in his wallet. The two stood and joined hands as they left the restaurant, both eager to get back to Ren’s. The valet took entirely too long but when the car arrived, Hux opened the driver’s side door for Ren and then walked around to get in himself. When they were fully seated and headed back to Ren’s apartment, Hux’s hand drifted into his lap. He didn’t want to do anything that would endanger their lives obviously, but a certain amount of anticipation was always appreciated.

     Hux’s hand slid along the nice fabric of his suit pants, down his thigh, and up again. He could feel Kylo’s thigh muscles tensing, could hear his breath struggling to remain consistent. “Thank you for dinner, Kylo.”

     “You’re welcome.” His voice was low and restrained.

     Hux’s hand drifted to his upper thigh again and added a little more pressure. “And thank you for a wonderful three months.”

     He chuckled at that, “I should be thanking you actually.”

     “For what, dear?” Hux leaned back against the dark leather and looked over at Kylo with heated eyes.

     “Because, you’ve given me some stability.” He answered, “And I appreciate that.”

     Hux leaned over and kissed Kylo’s cheek as he pulled into the underground parking lot attached to his building. “I’m glad I could help with that.” When the car was finally parked and no longer moving, Hux pulled Ren’s face around with gentle fingers and gave him a proper kiss. “You’ve given me so much more than I could ever ask for.” He whispered into the kiss. “Now come upstairs so I can give you even more.”

     Ren let out another breathy chuckled and nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

 

     Hux’s eyes sprang open the minute he woke up. This was odd, this feeling of comfort. He usually woke slightly less tired than the night before with a furry tail in his face. But instead he seemed to be wrapped in warm soft sheets on a plush mattress that curved to his body. He started to move around slowly to catch his bearings in the darkened room when his arm hit the other soft body in the bed and it all came crashing back to him.

     Ren, their three month anniversary, sex, his place. Hux had slept at Ren’s place. He lifted himself up slightly but that seemed to be enough motion to wake Ren and he too started to move around.

     “Hey, good morning.”

     “Good morning, Ren.”

     “What time?” Hux looked down at the sleepy giant and smiled. It was impossible not to. His black hair was everywhere and he clearly wasn’t coherent at the moment. Hux reached out and smoothed it away from his face.

     “I’m not sure. Feels like four.”

     Ren nodded and let his head fall back on the pillow, “I forgot to set the alarm.”

     “We were a little preoccupied.” Hux chuckled. Ren hummed his response and reached out to wrap his arm around Hux’s waist and pull him closer. Hux obliged and slid back under the covers and curled into his side. “A few more hours, sweet boy.”

     When they woke up again, Ren was a little more willing to move and speak. He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, but left the door open so they could still talk. Hux couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He had once imagined something like this would be too domestic for him. He believed that this didn’t happen for people like him. But, here he was, and strangely, with Kylo, it felt perfect.

     “No, i’ll catch a shower before work.” Hux shook his head at Kylo’s prodding.

     “Come on, it’ll be quicker.”

     “Everyone always says that and it never is.” Hux looked up at him from his warm cocoon of bedsheets and comforter. “Go take your shower.”

     “Come with me.” He begged.

     “Go.” Hux poked him with a solitary finger and then watched as he sighed and turned around. He lied in bed and watched him for a couple of minutes before deciding that maybe he did want to shower with Kylo and getting up to follow him. He slid the shower door open and stepped in behind him. Kylo turned upon feeling the cold air and smiled smugly at him. “Say something.” Kylo only smirked.

     As their shower ended, only five minutes behind schedule Kylo mentioned, they wrapped themselves in fluffy towels and stepped into the brisk air. “Fuck, I hate this part.” Kylo shook slightly as water flew everywhere.

     Hux leaned forward and reached up to grip his chin lightly. “Language.” He kissed him lightly. “You’ve got to get to work so get moving.”

     “Yes, Sir.” Hux smiled as Kylo moved around him and got ready. Unfortunately, Hux had to pull on the same clothes he had on yesterday, but since he finished slightly before Ren, he moved to the kitchen and started making the coffee Ren lived off of. As he walked barefoot through the apartment, Hux started to notice his influences.

     Despite this being the first time he’d slept at Ren’s place overnight, he always found some excuse to leave after sex (mainly Millicent), he was now noticing the changes in his apartment. There were now decorative pillows neatly in the corner of Ren’s couch, because they tied the room together. His spices were no longer pushed against the back of the counter but in a nice rack and labeled. Ren now actually used the fancy coffee maker that he’d bought instead of going to the Starbucks a block away (“Who even teaches you how to _make_ coffee, Hux!”). The changes were slow but they were there.

     “So what’s your schedule like this week?” Ren walked into the kitchen and wrapped a loose arm around Hux’s waist as he leaned against the counter.

     Hux looked up at him from watching the coffee, “Uhm, work, the usual times. Why? Would you like to do something?” He pulled the finished pot of coffee out and poured him a cup.

     “Well I was thinking we should just get a jump on finding you a suit.”

     “Oh, ok.” Hux reached for another mug and filled it with water before sticking it in the microwave. “Shouldn’t be more than an hour or two.”

     “I was thinking of taking you to see my suit guy.”

     Hux wanted to find humor in his statement, but honestly it was a turn on. “Kylo, you’re not getting a suit made for me. We’ll just go to a few stores and find one that fits.”

     “Ok, but I want to make a suit for you.”

     “Ok then let’s go to the fabric store and get you a sewing machine.”

     Come on, Hux.”

     “No.” Hux grabbed his mug of water and dropped the tea bag into it. “And don’t whine, Ren. It’s not becoming.”

     Kylo let loose a deep sigh. “Will you at least let me pay for it?”

     The sense of ‘domesticity’ was creeping in slowly as Hux stood there with his tea in hand and argued about who got to pay for what before Ren went off to work. It set an odd and unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. One that didn’t sit right with him. To avoid this conversation turning into a ‘thing’, Hux nodded. “Sure, Ren. You can buy my suit.”

     The tension dropped from Kylo’s shoulder and Hux was once again astounded at what stressed out the younger man. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed him. At once, the former unfamiliar feeling dissipated and Hux was once again caught up in all that was Kylo.

     Hux smiled at him as he pulled away, “You’re going to be late.” He mumbled.

     “You’re worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr
> 
> @foryoursakegeneral  
> @ask-jamiemadison


	9. We Never Do Go Over . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd

     The sunlight filtered through the open window creating that eery sense of half sleep and wakefulness that Hux usually hated. He hated the instability it created, the feeling that he was in a different time and place. But for once, here, lying in bed, it was ok. A slight breeze caught the curtains and pushed them aside letting a beam of light streak in and land across a pale chest, flushed and pressed into gray sheets. 

     His finger slid up the chest and wrapped around the side of the man’s neck as it stretched to accommodate him. Light moans, gasps, the headboard knocking against the wall, curses, groans, scratches and red lines.

     “Ah, fuck. Hux!” Kylo moaned breathlessly as his legs tightened around Hux’s waist. Hux moved his free hand in response to spread Kylo’s legs apart just a little wider and thrusting into him a little deeper. 

     “Shit!” Kylo gasped. “Red! Red.”

     “What?” Hux’s heart thumped in his chest as he froze. “What’s wrong?” He moved immediately, pulling out of him and pulling his face to meet his eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong, Kylo.”

     Kylo’s face was locked in an expression of pain as he grimaced. One hand was gripping the back of Hux’s neck in support and the other gripping his own hip. He gasped, “Hip cramp!”

     Hux let out a rough sigh of relief, “Fuck, Kylo, you scared the shit out of me.” He closed his eyes as his heart slammed into his rib cage, “Shit.” He mumbled again before nodding slowly and moving his hand to slide along Ren’s side. “Move your hand. Can you sit up?”

     Kylo shook his head, “No, my leg muscles are really tight too.” His voice was strained with the effort of holding the pain back.

     “All right, all right. Hold on.” Hux moved from in between his legs and slid alongside him. He grabbed some pillows and rearranged them until Kylo was sitting up a little higher. Hux then worked on massaging Kylo’s hip joint and the muscles around it. “Tell me if anything hurts.”

     Kylo’s hands were gripping the sheets, his jaw taut, as he responded. “You don’t hurt.”

     Hux moved slowly, massaging his fingers into the tense muscles until they eased. In a few minutes, Kylo’s fingers relaxed and he started to breath easier. “You must be dehydrated.”

     “No, I’m not.” Kylo answered almost dejectedly. “I had like two gallons of water today.”

     “Maybe your body needs more.” Hux answered as he touched a tender area and Kylo winced. “Maybe i’m pushing you too hard.”

     “Hux, I’m fine!” He groaned.

     “Clearly not.” Hux continued to rub his hip in silence. “We’ll just slow down for a few weeks.”

     “Hux!” Kylo let his head fall back against the headboard. “It’s just a hip cramp. It happens. You aren’t pushing too hard.”

     “Ok, fine.” Hux relented but he didn’t feel comfortable with it. “If you say you’re fine, I trust you.”

     “Thank you.”

     “Feeling better?” Hux moved his hand down his thigh a little.

     Kylo nodded, “Yes. Thank you.” After a few beats he looked down into his lap. “I’m sorry.”

     Hux moved until he was sitting on his own knees as he massaged him with two hands. “What are you apologizing for?”

     He hesitated, “For ruining-“

     “Hey, stop.” Hux spoke sharply, “Don’t start that. You didn’t ruin anything, Kylo. You used the color system for exactly what it was meant for. You did good, sweet boy.”

     Kylo finally looked up to meet his eyes and nodded. “It feels better now. Thank you.”

     Hux leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. “You’re quite welcome, my dear.”

     “Can we try again a little later?” His shy smile was slightly teasing.

     Hux chuckled and moved to sit beside him. He lifted his arm to wrap around Ren’s shoulders and pull him to lean against his shoulder, “Maybe.”

     Kylo yawned broadly and turned into Hux’s chest and lifted his hand to rest there. “Let me guess, safety first?” Hux chuckled.

 

 

     Hux had asked Kylo to meet him closer to his job downtown. It was Kylo’s lunch hour and while they had adequate time, Hux wanted to utilize every minute they did have so Kylo wouldn’t be late getting back to work. The day was cold but not windy and the sun was shining brightly but Hux was still getting an odd feeling in his gut. 

     Every single time Hux stood by a street corner during daylight hours, he always felt like he was going to get arrested. He wasn’t classy enough to be a Daylight Boy and even if he was, the dangers associated with it were higher. Even if the pay was higher, he’d rather not end up in jail. It was an experience he didn’t want repeated.

     He’d been out a little too late in the wrong part of town, the richer side, and a rolling cop car stopped him. Unfortunately he’d been leaning along the driver’s side door of a hopeful client and he was picked up on the spot. That had been the last time he’d gone exploring on the richer side of town.

     “Hux!”

     Hux jumped and turned to see Kylo standing close to him. “Hey, sweetheart.”

     “I’ve been calling you for like a minute. Is everything all right?”

     “Yes. I was just lost in thought.” Hux managed to clear his face and give him a small smile. “Are you ready to go?”

     “Mhm.” Ren held out his hand to Hux as he turned and pointed down the street. “The building is up this way. I passed it about three minutes ago.”

     Hux grabbed his hand firmly and squeezed lightly, “Lead the way.”

     While Hux had been slightly dreading shopping for suits with Ren, it turned out to be better than he thought. Ren kept everything extremely low pressure and if Hux didn’t like anything, they chose another store. It wasn’t until the third store that Hux was starting to think of just settling for one of the first few he’d tried on.

     “I know you’re frustrated, but sometimes it takes a minute to find the right one.” Ren was doing a great job of supporting him.

     Hux smoothed a hand beneath his hair and gripped his neck gently. “My sweet boy, you are being very wonderful right now.”

     “Shut up.” Kylo blushed and tried to hide it by looking away from him. “Let’s try this one on.”

     Hux smiled and chuckled softly, “Sure.” Kylo grabbed the suit jacket and pants and ushered him into a dressing room. “For the last time, Kylo, you don’t need to come in here with me. I know how to put on a suit.”

     “I know, but I want to experience it with you.” Kylo smirked at him in the mirror as he started to strip and pull the pants on.

     “You want to _experience_ me taking my clothes off, Ren?” Hux smirked.

     Ren nodded without shame.“Yes.”

     They ended up getting a nice gray suit with a light purple shirt to go with it. Kylo said it matched one of the ties he had and that they would look nice together. Hux took his word for it because it wasn’t like he could tell. Lucky for him, Kylo seemed to know what he was doing enough for the both of them and he even managed to talk Hux into getting another suit.

     “Thanks.” Hux was standing on the street in front of his apartment holding his suit bags over his shoulders with a smile he couldn’t wipe off his face. “Thanks for all of this.” He chuckled awkwardly as Kylo moved closer.

     “Thanks for letting me kiss you every night.”

     “That was sappy.” Hux laughed again before pushing up on his toes and kissing him. “Have a good rest of the day. I’ll call you tonight before work.” Kylo smiled at him before turning and climbing into his car.

     The invitation showed up the following Friday and Kylo texted him a picture of it as soon as it came in. It looked very important, with fancy linen paper and gold lettering, and Kylo told him that it was an auction for some major charity. Either way, Hux didn’t think he was quite prepared for it.

     “What do I even say?” Hux called to Kylo from the kitchen as he looked over the invitation again. “Like what do I talk about?”

     “Whatever you want to.” He answered. “I’m not sure we’ll be talking to others that much.”

     Hux chuckled, “Are you planning on keeping me all to yourself?”

     Kylo appeared in the doorway and fixed his tie. “For the rest of my life.”

     He smiled and dropped the letter onto the counter as he approached him. He pushed himself up on his toes slightly and grabbed onto the front of his suit as he kissed him. “You look great, sweetheart.”

     “Thank you baby, so do you.” 

     “Mm.” Hux smiled. Kylo had been right about them looking good together. Standing next to each other in the fancy elevator of Kylo’s building and looking at their reflection, Hux decided that he liked wearing a suit as long as he got to stand next to Kylo. The doors opened and Kylo offered him a crooked elbow and Hux grabbed it as they left the building.

     “Oh, Kylo, what the hell?” Hux’s eyes widened in surprise and humor. He was staring at the large black town car sitting on the street. “You rented a car for this?”

     “Maybe.” Kylo smirked and stepped toward it.

     “What’s wrong with your car?” Hux pulled on his arm to stop him from walking. “Why do you keep spoiling me?”

     “Because you deserve to be spoiled.” Was Kylo’s simple answer. “Nothing’s wrong with my car, but this one looks cooler. Come on. Enjoy it, please.”

     Hux smiled good naturedly, albeit resentfully, as he climbed into the car and settled next to Ren. “Only for tonight. Then we talk about it later.”

     Kylo laughed, “Fine, we can discuss it later.” The car ride was filled with quiet conversations and fidgeting fingers. Hux was getting nervous but not as nervous, it seemed, as Kylo was. As the car pulled up to the grand looking hotel, Kylo’s hands started to shake. With one hand in his pants pocket, and the other slowly getting clammy in Hux’s left hand. As the driver pulled away, Hux pulled Kylo to the side off the main path. He lowered his head slightly towards Kylo’s neck and gave his hand a light squeeze. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

     “Nothing.” Kylo’s answer was standard.

     Hux shook his hand lightly to get his attention. “Kylo, what’s wrong? What’s making you uncomfortable?”

     “I’m just . . .  nervous.” He finished, still not looking at him. “My heart is racing.”

     “Yes, I know.” Hux answered calmly, “Would you like some help calming down?” Hux knew that their bedroom relationship often bled into the the real world. Often, Kylo was ok with that and even initiated it, but Hux wasn’t sure if right now, mere feet away from his work associates, was the time for it.

     But then again, Kylo was spiraling. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his head drop onto Hux’s shoulder. “Yes, please.”

     Hux raised his free hand and slid it through Kylo’s hair, moving slowly and gripping the back of his neck. “Kylo, my dear, I want you to take a deep breath for me.” He let his accent slip through slightly, knowing he liked it, “There’s nothing to be worried about it. I’m going to be by your side the entire time. You can do this.” Kylo’s breathing started to slow down. “Everything will be fine. Take a deep breath for me and hold it. Good job.” Kylo’s breathing was slowing but was still a little quick and the grip he had on Hux’s waist was still very firm. Hux wasn’t quite sure what the source of his anxiety was so he stuck to general methods.

     “You’re doing very well.” Hux whispered to him as he rubbed his back. “Just follow me.” His matched his breath and then slowed it gradually like he usually did for him after a scene.

     Kylo’s fingers slowly loosened and his breathing slowed to normal. “Thank you.” He mumbled quietly into Hux’s shoulder.

     “Of course, darling.” Hux whispered as he ducked his head and Kylo’s away from a passing couple. “Are you ready?”

     “Yes.”

     “Ok, let’s go.” Hux pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. They joined seamlessly back into the flow of traffic towards the main ballroom and Kylo found their names on the giant company list that sat at the check-in table. He passed Hux a name tag that he dutifully tucked inside his jacket pocket. He was an adult who knew how to introduce himself properly, plus there was no way he was going to put a hole in this suit. It seemed that Ren had had the same idea, and as they entered the main ballroom Hux saw him drop the name tag into a trashcan.

     The first place Ren led him was the bar on the far side of the room. Hux wasn’t sure if it was because of the earlier promise of free alcohol, or if Ren needed the liquid confidence. The bartender was still setting up the bar but stopped when the two approached.

     “What can I get for you?”

     “Manhattan.” Kylo answered stiffly. “And he wants Whiskey, neat.”

     Hux slid up to the bar beside him and rested one arm on the bar and the other on Kylo’s arm, just above his elbow. “Just remember to breathe.” He smiled as their drinks were set on the table.

     “I’ll try.” Was his quiet answer.

     Hux gave his arm a comforting squeeze, “I’ll remind you.”

     He took a deep breath before nodding. Hux and Ren grabbed their drinks and turned to face the growing crowd.

     The function itself wasn’t bad. The table they’d placed them at was decent and they found it easy to ignore their table mates and enjoy their (only slightly dry, but who was Hux to complain about a free meal) salmon. The jazz trio playing in the corner of the room was quite good, and Hux found himself actually tapping along to the steady beat the bassist plucked out. As the dinner plates were being removed, a tall woman walked towards the small stage in front and spoke into the microphone.

     “Good evening ladies and gentleman. While dinner is being cleared away, i’d like you all to take the time to look at the wonderful gift packages, weekend adventures, and any of the many other items available for auction this evening. Dessert will be passed around shortly and The First Order Corporations Annual Auction will begin in half an hour.”

     “Dance with me.” Hux said suddenly. The trio had started playing slower song that Hux thought he might even recognize.

     “What?” Kylo turned to look at him with wide eyes.

     “Come on.” Hux smiled and pushed his chair back slightly. “You dragged me to this thing, so now you get to dance with me.” When Kylo still seemed to need some encouragement, Hux leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Come on baby boy.”

     A slight flush was starting to rise to his cheeks but he nodded nonetheless and rose with him to join a few other couples on the dance floor. “Do you want to lead?”

     Ren looked down at him and smiled, “Do you even know how to follow?”

     “I resent that.” He poked him in the stomach. “I can follow, as long as you can lead.”

     Ren stepped onto the dance floor and offered Hux his hand, “Try me.” Hux smiled and grabbed his hand. One hand on his waist, the other tucked away between Kylo’s soft fingers, and they spun their way across the dance floor. The music changed from the slow song to one more fast paced, but Hux and Kylo kept their pace.

     Where did you learn to dance?” Hux, flushed and borderline giggling, asked his partner as he was lifted back into Ren’s arms after being twirled and dipped.

     Ren only shrugged and smiled before wrapping his arms around him. “It seems you bring out the best in all of my abilities.” Hux smiled warmly at him and laid his head on Kylo’s shoulders.

     “And you bring out the best in me.” Hux had never felt more comfortable in a room full of people than he did with Kylo by his side.

     They shared one more dance together before the Auction started up and the band took a break. The woman that had spoken before returned to the stage and announced their first package up for auction.

     “Mr. Ren, i’m glad to see you’ve attended this year.” The slightly whiny voice came from behind them causing them to turn around on the way back to their seats.

     “Mr. and Senator Williams,” Kylo smiled politely but Hux could tell it was forced. “Finally managed to find a date so I figured, why not?” The exchange was interesting. Hux could clearly tell that Ren wanted to be anywhere else but talking to these people, and yet he appeared utterly charming. He said all the right things, made them laugh and smile, and the couple was none the wiser.

     “And whose your guest?” Senator Williams asked politely, smiling at Hux.

     “Oh, my apologies. How rude of me.” He turned back and flashed an annoyed look at Hux while offering him his hand. “This is my partner, Armitage.”

     Hux stepped forward and offered his hand to the woman, “It’s nice to meet you Senator.”

     “The pleasure is all mine. I’m just happy someone has managed to drag this one to an event.”

     “Well, it is mandatory.” Ren was started to flush.

     “And has that stopped you before?” Mr. Williams teased him, but unlike when Hux did it, Ren wasn’t exactly laughing back.

     “I suppose not.”

     Hux figured it was a good time to intervene. “You work with Kylo, Mr. Williams?” He slid his hand into Ren’s and squeezed lightly.

     “Oh, please, call us Dan and Francine.” He answered genially. “Yes, I’ve worked with Kylo for a number of years now.”

     “I think it’s coming close to a decade.” Ren chimed in.

     “You know, I think it is.” Mr. Williams went off on a tangent about some project that it seemed they’d worked on together.

     Hux, finding this unendingly boring and noticing that Kylo seemed a tad bit more comfortable with the couple excused himself, “I’m going to get a drink. Can I get anyone anything?”

     “Manhattan?” Kylo asked.

     “Mhm.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and squeezed his arm before turning and heading back to the bar. In truth, he was feeling a little isolated. Yes, having Kylo by his side was soothing but it didn’t stop _that_ feeling. The feeling that he didn’t belong here and, hell, he didn’t. As soon as the thought appeared, Hux fought it back, but the damage had already been done. Hux was only good for taking their money off the dashboard of their cars.

     “Scotch. Double. Neat.” Hux sighed and watched the bartender pour his drink. He took a sip, nodded in appreciation, and dropped a couple of dollars into the tip jar. After taking a deep breath, he headed back to the small group.

     “Hey.” Kylo whispered to him as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

     “Oh there you are, Armitage. We were just talking about you.” The Senator’s smile was wide and white and Hux couldn’t help but want her to stop smiling at him. It made him uncomfortable.

     “Really?” He titled his head to face Ren, “What did you talk about?”

     “Oh, Kylo was telling us that you’re in school studying medicine.” Hux’s heart dropped into his stomach. The only thing he could focus on was keeping his face impassive. “That must be so exciting. Do you know what your specialty is yet?” The bright, white smile was perfectly in place, unaware of the catastrophe she’d just started.

     It took him a minute to find his words (or rather create them), aware of the suddenly tense hand on his waist, “It is, it really is.” Hux decided since this whole thing was a lie anyway, he might as well just tell them. “I’m studying to be a surgeon. I want to work in the Emergency Room, but I know that may not be likely.”

     “It seems your an honorable man. Working in an Emergency Room can’t be easy.”

     “I’ve always liked a challenge.” Hux smiled tightly.

     “Ladies and Gentleman, you’ve been a great crowd this evening. We’re going to take a short break and then continue the auction.” The woman on the podium who’d previously been spouting numbers and raising the price of items was now walking away with a glass of champagne in one hand and a glass of water in the other. The band made their way back to their instruments and started playing again.

     By now, Hux’s could barely feel his face from holding it in one expression for so long. “Pardon me, Francine, Dan,” He turned to face Kylo who looked back at him with a neutral expression but worry in his eyes, “Kylo, may I have this dance?” The request was polite, romantic even, but fire burned in Hux’s eyes and the nervous swallow that Kylo took in response was almost comical.

     “Of course.” Kylo’s voice was a half octave higher than normal. “Excuse us, Mr. and Senator Williams.”

     “Oh, of course.” The Senator waved her hand and smiled as she stepped beside her husband. The two watched Hux and Kylo walk away thinking about what nice young men the two were.

     Hux, meanwhile, could only think of how stupid he’d been to put his trust in anyone but himself. The dance floor was nearly empty but a few couples were making the rounds and Hux joined them with an outstretched hand awaiting Kylo’s. He was leading this time.

     “What. The. _Fuck._ Was. That.” Hux forced the words through gritted teeth as he started to move in a steady rhythm matching the band’s.

     “Hux, I’m sorry. I didn’t think they would question you about it.”

     “That’s what you’re apologizing for?” He hissed turning his head away. Hux couldn’t look at him right now. Instead, his eyes scanned the crowd of drunk white collar men and women enjoying their evenings.

     “I’m sorry.” Kylo’s voice had lowered to a whisper as he dropped his head. “I know talking about it makes you uncomfortable.”

     “No.” Hux snapped, “You know what makes me uncomfortable? When the person i’m supposed to trust tells some random fucking couple about my past and nonexistent college education. _That_ makes me uncomfortable. Not being able to trust the person i’m sleeping with.”

     “Hux.” Ren whined, “I didn’t - It wasn’t like that. It’s _not_ like that. You know you can trust me.”

     “Can I? It seems to me like you like sharing things. How about we go find someone else and tell them about my bastard childhood? Or better yet, how about you describe to them how we met?” Hux finally looked back at him, green eyes seething, “Or is that the problem?”

     Kylo stared back at him. He tried answering, the words stuttering out in incomplete sentences until Hux’s glare quieted him. Hux scoffed and pulled away from him. “Fuck you, Ren.”

     Hux walked away without bothering to look back at him. He was practically seeing red at this point and the only thing that would help was more alcohol. He was two drinks in and the night was far from over. He decided as he stepped towards the bar that the only way out of this was through whiskey.

     He had been standing there, sipping on his drink, for less than fifteen minutes when Ren’s broad body stepped up beside him. “Do you want to leave?”

     Hux thought about it. Did he? Yes. He hadn’t even really wanted to come in the first place. But the alcohol was helping, dulling his anger and covering everything in a rosy tint. He started to evaluate his position. He’d known, from the minute he’d walked through the hotel doors, that he didn’t belong. He didn’t need Kylo to tell him that. He knew that eventually, this problem was going to arise. There was no way it couldn’t. 

     But he also knew that for some reason this was important to Ren’s business, his job, and as angry as he was, Hux didn’t want to mess this up for him. He sighed and took another sip, “No. We’re here already, the night’s almost over.” He finished his drink and blinked to clear his vision. “Let’s just try to enjoy the rest of the night.” Hux was finally able to look over at him. “All right?”

     Ren hesitated, his eyes flicking between both of Hux’s and looking for something. What? Hux didn’t know, but he waited patiently for his answer if only because the alcohol told him to. “Ok. I can do that.”

     “Great. Do you want some dessert?” He looked around, “I think they have chocolate pudding.” He smirked, “Well, fancy rich people chocolate pudding, which is like, what, made of diamonds?” He bumped shoulders with Kylo in a ploy to get him to laugh, or at least relax slightly. He was way behind in the drinks department but something told Hux he probably wasn’t going to continue drinking with him.

     Despite himself, Kylo snorted. “Yep, blood diamonds probably. You want some?” He met his eyes and Hux could tell that he was sorry. He really was. But Hux wasn’t quite ready to forgive. He also wasn’t sure if Kylo deserved his forgiveness.

     But nonetheless, he smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Get us some pudding.”

     The two sat on a windowsill behind the stage and ate pudding in fancy glass bowls. The Auction was over and the woman had long since left the stage after announcing the silent auction winners, which of course neither was paying attention to. Hux, now on his fourth drink, had started hearing everything a little fuzzily while Kylo really had no excuse.

     “No.” Kylo chuckled, “I said, ‘Everyone is leaving,’ not sneezing.”

     “Oh.” Hux smiled and slid the last spoonful of pudding into his mouth. The ground was littered with empty glass bowls and the tray that Kylo had stolen them off of was also somewhere near them. “Let’s go home, then.” Hux answered amiably and stood.

     Kylo followed him, supporting him with a hand on his waist. “Actually,” Kylo hesitated as they left the main ballroom and crossed in front of the calming water feature in the lobby. Kylo reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a white rectangular card. “I was thinking .  . .” He trailed off and offered it to Hux.

     It turned out to be a flimsy cardholder and when he opened it, he saw two room keys to the hotel they were in. Oh. How sweet. He’d gotten them a room.

     Kylo scratched the back of his head nervously, “I figured we might not want to go all the way back if it was a late night. Is -is that ok?”

     “Oh, that’s sweet, Ky.” He looked up at him. “You know where it is?” He nodded shyly. “Lead the way.”

     The resemblance to ‘their hotel’ was actually a little off-putting and Hux tried his best to not worry about the details too much. He simply allowed Kylo to lead him and when they got to the room, he stumbled towards the bed and threw himself onto it with a chuckle. “Not as soft as yours, but it will do.”

     Kylo snorted and moved towards him. He started with his shoes, his socks, the belt, then pants. He slowly stripped Hux before taking off his own clothes and adding them to the pile. The hotel room lights flicked off and after a short moment Hux felt the bed depress with Kylo’s weight. He shifted, giving him some more room as he pulled the covers over both of them. Hux, close to sleep, reached out and slid an arm beneath his body and curled the other around his rib cage. Kylo curled into him and rested his head on top of Hux’s.

     “Did you have a good night?” The whispered question came from Hux, to Kylo’s surprise.

     He waited a little longer than was necessary before saying, “Considering, yes.”

     “Considering.” Hux’s voice was slow and husky, and within seconds he was fast asleep. If he’d only stayed awake a little longer, he would have felt Ren’s soft lips on his forehead and soft words being whispered into his ear. But as it were, Hux had drifted off into his own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. I'd also like to take this time to say thank you for all the amazing comments. I haven't been answering them, mainly because I don't think you guys want notifications from me basically crying in your ask box, but i appreciate it and it's helping so much.
> 
> Anyways, chapter notes:
> 
> For some reason I thought it would be extremely cute to pull a red light scene. And I was absolutely right. Kink Responsibly people.
> 
> Also, the hotel scene (event and after) was really hard to write for me. Took me a couple of tries ( and weeks) to get it any where close to where i wanted it. I hope you enjoyed my pain and suffering (;
> 
> @foryoursakegeneral on tumblr. Requests, questions, or just yell at me for breaking your hearts.


	10. . . .We Always Gotta Go Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Phasma is the only smart one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.

     When Hux was younger, he’d had a pet. He couldn’t have been more than ten at the time but he’d thought he was the most responsible person in the world and begged his mother for a dog. She’d relented, if only because the dogs at the pound weren’t that expensive and he didn’t have too many friends. She’d felt bad, and young Armitage, he was sure, had been so happy to pick out something of his own.

     He’d even managed to take care of it pretty well for the following two years. Bathing and feeding it, grooming and cleaning up it’s pet hair. He’d done everything he was supposed to do and he’d _loved_ that dog. It had been his _best_ friend. He’d treated it with respect, and love, and promised that he would never hurt it.

     And for the most, he’d kept that promise. Until one day, he’d come home from school to find that his best friend had gotten bored and chewed up his favorite pair of sneakers. Hux had been upset, had yelled at him, locked him out of his room for an entire day. But when he’d finally calmed down, he’d realized that it wasn’t really the dog’s fault. Hux hadn’t left him any toys to play with before leaving and he could only ask so much of him.

     He’d waited on the other side of the door, scared that his best friend wouldn’t be there for him when he opened it. After another agonizing minute, he’d opened it to see him wagging his tail like always.

     Two months later, he’d had to give it up for adoption when he was put into the system. His father hadn’t let him look for him when he’d picked him up.

     Hux didn’t often think about that dog from his childhood, but he was this morning when he woke up to an empty hotel bedroom. It took him a few moments to realize where he was, and why he had a very strong headache pounding it’s way through his head. But when he did, the whole evening came crashing back with it and he couldn’t help but feel the same heart wrenching anxiety that he had that evening. When he was waiting to see if his best friend was still waiting on the other side of his door.

     But this time, instead of silence, there was the sound of a shower running and coffee brewing in the distance. The bathroom door opened suddenly and Ren stepped out wrapped in a towel in a cloud of steam.

     “Hi, good morning. The shower’s still hot if you want to hop in?”

     Suddenly the feeling was gone and Hux’s heart started to slide back to a normal rhythm. “Thanks.” He threw the covers off and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek as he passed him. “I won’t be long. We’ll get some breakfast.” He smiled.

     True to his word, Hux was fully dressed seventeen minutes later and found Ren standing in the small kitchen/living room area just outside the bedroom. Hux hadn’t even noticed it the night before and was humored by the fact that Ren would get a suite for a one night stay. But if it made him happy, who was Hux to judge.

     “Couldn’t stay away from the coffee?”

     Ren turned around with a light blush on his cheeks and pushed his hair away from his eyes. “It was already brewing.”

     “You started it.”

     “Semantics.” Ren shrugged. Hux stepped forward and flicked his nose. “What the hell was that for?”

     “Stop shrugging.” Hux smirked.

     “Oh, come on.” Ren shook his head. “I don’t do it that much!”

     “Enough for me to notice, which is already too much.” Hux moved forward to stand next to him against the counter. After a brief silence, he sighed, “We need to talk about last night.”

     “I know.” Ren’s voice was low but strong. Hux couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride.

     He sighed again, unwilling to even begin. “I really want to trust you, Kylo, but things like that make it hard.”

     Ren hung his head, “I didn’t intend for things to turn out that way.”

     “That shouldn’t be the first thing out of your mouth.” Hux tried to keep his cool, knowing Ren wasn’t trying to piss him off on purpose. “You’re just sorry that you got caught.”

     “Well what was I supposed to do, Hux? Tell them what you really do?”

     Hux sidestepped that question momentarily, “Why did you have to tell them anything at all?”

     “Because that’s how a conversation works?” Kylo scoffed, “They asked me what you did and I panicked.”

     “You could have lied, you could have said _literally_ anything else, Kylo. But you had to tell them I was in _Medical_ school. Medical School!” Hux was trying not to raise his voice, but it was hitting close to home. “Kylo, you _know_ how I feel about that.”

     “No I don’t!” Kylo suddenly yelled. “I don’t know anything because every single time I ask you about it, you refuse to tell me anything.”

     “Because there’s nothing to tell you! I failed. I’m a failure. That’s who you’re dating right now. Does it make you happy to hear that out loud?”

     “Hux, just because you failed at one thing, it does not mean that you’re a failure. You taught me that yourself.”

     “Kylo, this is different than having a panic attack, ok? This is my life! If I couldn't do the only thing that I’ve ever been good at, then what am I good for? There’s a reason my father didn’t want me in the first place.”

     “Hux.” Ren stepped forward slowly, “Why can’t you see that you’re more than what you do? I’ve never cared that you don’t have a college degree. It’s never once mattered to me.” Hux avoided his glance and Ren slid a tentative hand along his neck to grip his jaw and pull his eyes back up.

     Hux tried. He really tried to see what Ren was seeing but it wasn’t working. He lifted a hand to pull Ren’s off his neck. He cradled the younger man’s hand in both of his. “It matters to me, Ren.”

     They stood like that for a few minutes, neither of them willing to break the silence. Neither sure of what they would say anyway. Eventually, Hux dropped Ren’s hand and opened his arms instead and Ren moved towards him instantly. He rested his head on Hux’s shoulder while they both tried not to break the silence. Standing there, holding him closely, Hux felt an overwhelming urge to keep this man happy. No matter what he had to do to do it, Hux didn’t want to lose him. He was angry, pissed off, and frustrated, but he didn’t want to lose him.

     When he pulled away, Hux pressed a kiss to his cheek and then another soft one on his lips. “We’ll get through this. All right?” He made sure to meet Kylo’s eyes before pulling him into another hug. “Come on. Let’s go get some breakfast and get out of here.”

     Ren nodded and pulled away from him, “But I get to choose the place.”

     “What? Why?”

     “Because I know where you’re going to take us and we’ve been there three times in the last week.”

     “But it’s good!” Hux complained, following him back into the bedroom to make sure they had everything.

     “You can eat breakfast later tonight.”

     “Fine.” Hux relented. “Then it better be fancy, and I better be drunk off mimosa’s by noon.”

     The following days saw little conversation between the two of them. Kylo’s excuse could easily have been that he was working and busy. He tended to go straight home and pass out when he’d had a real busy day. Several times he’d even fallen asleep on the phone with Hux. It could have easily been his excuse and Hux would have been fine with that, it’s just that no excuse came at all. And then almost a whole week had gone by with neither of them big enough to admit that they were wrong.

     And then all of a sudden, a phone call.

     “Kylo?” Hux’s eyes were still tightly closed when he opened the phone and heard the deep voice.

     “Hux. Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

     Hux sat up in bed and pulled the phone away to check the time. “No, it’s fine sweetheart. I need to be up in an hour anyway. Is something wrong?”

     There was a pause in which Hux could hear Ren rustling something, “ . . I don’t know if I would say  . . . wrong.”

     “What’s going on?” Hux asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to aggravate anything.

     “I just feel weird.” Kylo mumbled, “I don’t know. .  . jittery. My hands won’t stop shaking.” His voice as well, Hux noticed.

     “Ok, where are you? Your office?”

     “Yeah.”

     “Is this door closed?” Hux tried to visualize Ren in his office.

     “Yeah, it’s locked. The blinds are closed.” Ren described before taking a shaking breath. “I didn’t want them to see anything.”

     Hux hummed, “It’s alright. Lean back in your chair. Close your eyes.”

     “. . . Hux.”

     “Come on, sweet boy. Just do it for me.” There was a heavy sigh and a small squeak that Hux assumed was his office chair. “Take a deep breath, as deep as you can, and hold it for four seconds. Good. Just listen to my voice. Don’t focus on anything else. Good, very good.” Hux continued to talk to him until his anxiety diminished and he was able to get back to work. Hux hung up the phone and tried to take a thirty minute nap.

     Work wasn’t that bad, for once. Hux didn’t see that as a good thing. Usually his days were filled with rude customers and an annoying boss, but he thought about Kylo and it went quickly. But today, he thought about how he’d rather be here, dealing with these rude customers, than fighting with Kylo. And that thought scared him even more.

     “So what’s wrong this time?”

     “I’m not quite sure why I keep coming here if I get psychoanalyzed every time I sit down.” Hux refused to look up as he spoke, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the food he was pushing around his plate.

     “Maybe you should have less problems. It’s not my fault.” Phasma set down a full mug of coffee and a receipt. “Care to share?”

     “No.”

     “Fine.” Phasma glared at him, “Then I’ll just have to read you like a book like I always do.” Hux scoffed. “Pancake Boy about to dumb you?” Hux’s smile slipped a little too quickly. “That’s what I thought. What’d’you do this time, Huxey?”

     “I didn’t do anything.” Hux’s face settled stonily as he crossed his arms.

     “I doubt that.” Phasma murmured, picking up her pen and notebook and walking back towards the kitchen. “I’ll get you some pie. On the house.”

     Hux sat there and waited for his food angrily. But he wasn’t sure why.

     After two more weeks of short phone calls, random texts and pictures, Hux was not only frustrated but lonely. And Phasma wasn’t having any of it. She let his food drop onto the counter with a glare. Hux looked up at her a little surprised. “I take it you have a problem?”

     “Yes.”

     “Could you kindly take your problem away from me?” Hux wasn’t interested in talking about himself and he knew exactly what her problem was.

     “No. Because you’re being a jerk and I’m sick of it.”

     “Ok. Does this prevent you from serving me? Or?” Hux couldn't help it. He knew he was being an asshole but he couldn’t help it. He was angry, and upset, and lonely, and he wanted his baby boy back.

     “I’m tired of this.” Phasma moved suddenly and before Hux knew what she was doing, she had his phone in her hands and was scrolling through the contacts.

     “Phasma, what are you doing? Give me my phone back! We aren’t children!”

     “Today, apparently we have to be.” Phasma continued to swipe and scroll until her eyes brightened and she found what she was looking for. “Recent Call list. Oh, this bloke Kylo seems to be called a lot. Let’s try him.” She smiled down at him as he pressed the name.

     “Phasma!” Hux yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter. “Give me my fucking phone!” Thankfully, the diner was mostly empty and the patrons that were there were far too familiar with both Hux and Phasma to care about what they were doing. “He’s not even awake! It’s three in the morning!”

     “Hello?” Phasma almost laughed. “Not awake is he? He answered quite quickly for someone whose not awake. Hi, my name is Phasma, I take it you’re Pancake Boy, yeah? The Breakfast Special? Yeah, from the diner. Cool, do you know where it is? I’d love to meet you and I’m sure you and Huxey have tons to talk about.” Hux was glaring daggers at her.

     “Huxey says bye.” She hung up the phone with a bright smile. “He says he’ll be here in twenty.”

     Hux continued to glare, “You son of a-“

     “Ah ah ah, manners Huxey.” Phasma grabbed a pot of coffee and refilled Hux’s cup. “You’re gonna need it. And no domestic violence calls, please. This is a family establishment.” She smirked as Hux tried to find something to throw at her. He groaned and ate his food as he waited for Kylo.

     “Armi?”

     Hux hadn’t expected the voice so soon but was surprisingly grateful when he turned around and Kylo was standing in the doorway. “Hey.”

     “What’s . . . uh - what’s going on?” Kylo stepped into the diner awkwardly and headed towards Hux’s seat at the bar.

     “Nothing. Phasma is just having a bit of fun.”

     “Who?” Kylo sat down next to him slowly.

     “Phasma.” The girl in question approached him with a menu and a cup of coffee which she set down in front of him. “Nice to meet you.”

     Kylo looked up at her, and then back at Hux, “Nice to meet you. Are you the one who called me?”

     “Yes. Huxey,” Kylo gave Hux a wide eyed look, “has been having some issues of late and I believe they all have to do with you.”

     Kylo’s face dropped and he turned to face Hux, “Hux, did I-“

     “No, sweetheart.” He glared at Phasma, “She’s just being over dramatic. Ignore her. I do.”

     Phasma rolled her eyes, and leaned down on her arms in front of Kylo. “So, what’s been going on between you two?”

     “Nothing, really.” Kylo mumbled trying not to catch her eye.

     “Phasma, back off. You’re making him uncomfortable.” Hux scolded.

     “I’m fine, Armi.” Kylo reached out and rested a hand on his leg before turning back to face Phasma. “Everything is fine.”

     “Really? Then why does Mr. Silence keep stomping around here acting like the world is ending?”

     Kylo turned to face him, “I don’t know. Maybe because he’s upset.”

     “Hux doesn’t get upset. He’s a stone wall.” Phasma declared, “Unless you’ve changed that Pancake Boy.”

     Kylo shrugged, “I haven’t done anything. Well,” His head dropped, “I haven’t done anything lately.”

     Hux looked away from them, “Kylo, we talked about this.”

     “Have we?” Kylo’s whispered response made Hux sigh.

     “So, I’m just going to let you two deal with this.” Phasma slid off of the counter and headed towards another customer on the other side of the diner.

     Hux crossed his arms, looking down at the counter and his coffee slowing growing cold. “Hux?” Hux could hear Kylo calling him but he didn’t want to see his face. He didn’t want to see how upset and disappointed Kylo was with him. “I know you must be mad at me, at everything, but you know-“

     “Kylo, I’m not mad at you.” Hux sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. “I’m just frustrated and confused.”

     “Confused about what?” Kylo turned into him, ducking his head and quieting his voice.

     “Confused about where we go from here.” Hux shuffled, finally turning to face him. “I don’t hold this against you, Kylo. I just think we have a lot to talk about.”

     “Then let’s talk about it.” Kylo pressed, “I don’t want to lose you, Hux.”

     “You aren’t.” Hux reached over to grab his hand and pull it into his lap. “I promise you aren’t losing me.”

     “Because it feels-“

     “Kylo, darling,” Hux looked up at him, “This is rough. I said something I regret and I-. I shouldn’t have taken things that far.” He bit his lip and shoveled his pride down his throat, “I’m sorry, Kylo. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, or make you feel like we were in jeopardy. You are _so_ important to me. I was angry, and I lost sight of that. I’m sorry.” Hux let go of the breath that he’d been holding since, well, since the Auction.

     Kylo blushed and nodded, “Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it.”

     “You’re welcome.” Hux was finally able to breathe again. “And you don’t have to apologize again. I should have accepted your apology the night of the Auction. I put too much pressure on you.”

     “Hux, it’s alright. Honestly.” A small smile spread on Kylo’s face as he looked down at his lap. “I’ve just missed you.”

     “I know.” Hux reached for his neck and Kylo leaned closer so he could reach it. “I’ve missed you too.”

     “Oi, none of that, now.” Phasma was suddenly back at her post with a Breakfast Special for Kylo and a slice of pie for Hux. “Eat up. I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” They each reached for a fork and started eating before Phasma had a chance to yell at them again.

     Even with Phasma’s help, which Hux would be thanking her for for years after, there were still a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Now that guilt wasn’t wracking Hux’s brain, he was finally in a place to really sit down and think about everything they needed to go through. He’d make a list, he decided, as he walked home hand -in- hand with Kylo. 

     Kylo had taken a taxi to the diner, although how he’d gotten one at 4 in the morning was beyond Hux, and they’d both decided it was too late and too far to get a ride back to Kylo’s. Hux hadn’t even had the the energy to be nervous when he suggested staying at his place for the night and Kylo seemed happy with the idea so far be it from Hux to deny him.

     “Fair warning, it’s nothing like your apartment.” Hux spoke quietly as he keyed into the outer door.

     “I just can’t believe we’ve been dating for four and half months and I’m just now spending the night at your place.” Kylo pressed a kiss into his shoulder as he waited.

     “Your mattress is better.” Hux shrugged.

     Kylo suddenly reached up and flicked his nose. “Stop shrugging.” He smirked.

     “Oh, you are so getting it for that.” Hux chuckled as he let him inside. They walked up the first flight of stairs as quietly as possible and Hux keyed into his own apartment. “Millie, Daddy’s home!”

     An orange blur shot out from under the couch and ran towards Hux with a light squeak. Hux bent down with a smile on his face as he reached out to scratch her head. Kylo merely stood by and watched the family reunion with a smile on his face. Hux stood up and turned to see him, “Well don’t just stand there. Take a seat on the couch, or the barstool. Are you tired? Should I make some tea?”

     “Hux.” Kylo chuckled and stepped forward to slid a hand along his waist. “I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

     Hux sighed but nodded, “Alright.”

     “Are you tired?”

     Hux thought about it for a few seconds to assess his body. “A little. Yes. I also need a shower. We also need to finish talking.” Kylo nodded eagerly and moved closer to him. He wrapped his giant arms around his shoulders and directed him towards his bedroom and the ensuite bath. “I’ve got an entire list for us to go over, Kylo.”

     “I’m sure you do. But let’s start with a shower.” Ren chuckled.

     Hux groaned, “My shower isn’t big enough for you to fit.”

     “It’s fine, I’ll wait outside.” He answered calmly.

     “Fine.” Hux begrudgingly left Kylo’s arm’s to strip and deposit his dirty clothes in the hamper. The shower didn’t take long to heat up and when it did, Kylo came to lean against the doorjamb while Hux washed and talked to him. “What are you even doing up so late?”

     Kylo shrugged, Hux glared, and Kylo chuckled. “Sorry. I haven’t really been sleeping well. I’ve kind of gotten used to a fucked up schedule and it’s coming back to bite me in the ass.”

     “Language.” Hux hummed as he rinsed the soap off his back. “We can try and fix that though, ok?”

     “You can fix that?” Kylo seemed to be mesmerized with watching Hux scrub his hair with shampoo. “What are you going to do?”

     “Not me, us.” Hux corrected him. “We can set up a schedule and we can both stick with it. It’s healthier to live that way anyway.” He rinsed himself off for the final time and Kylo handed him a towel as he stepped out of the shower. “Thank you.”

     “I think I do want some tea.” Kylo suddenly stated.

     Hux smiled, “Sure. Can you get it started while I get dressed? The kettle is in the bottom cabinet closest to the fridge.”

     “Yeah, do you want some?”

     “Sure.” Hux started to dry off as he left the bathroom and he slowly made his way to his closet. He thought it would have been odd to have Kylo here but it felt natural. Scary natural, like Kylo had been the thing Hux had been waiting for to make this apartment feel more like home.

     “You know, if we put up some cool posters and art, I feel like your apartment could be like boho-industrial.” Kylo stepped back into the room with a grin.

     “No way.” Hux laughed. He pulled a sweatshirt over his head, efficiently fluffing out his red hair, “My apartment can stay the way it is.”

     “Or we could drastically change everything.” Kylo smiled at him as he brushed past him through the doorway. “It could turn out great.”

     “I like my apartment.” Hux stated moving towards the whistling kettle. Millicent walked alongside him quietly running her face along the edges of items as she passed them.

     “Do you really?” Kylo teased as he came to sit at the bar. It was only a couple of chairs and overlooked the sink and the rest of the kitchen. It did however offer a perfect view of Hux’s ass as he grabbed the tea kettle. He watched Hux pour two mugs of steaming water before dropping in two bags of tea each. 

     “Do you take sugar or cream?” Hux asked.

     “Sugar, please.”

     Hux grabbed a few packets of sugar before setting the mug down in front of him. “I added an extra bag because this tea is pretty weak. But it’s good.” He assured him.

     “Come sit down.” Kylo gestured towards the seat next to him. Hux grabbed his own mug and sat beside him.

     “I don’t usually have many people over.” Hux murmured.

     “That’s ok.”

     “I’m just not used to company, is all.” He qualified.

     “It’s ok, Hux.” Kylo assured him with a soft smile and a warm hand on his thigh. “This is good, right?” Hux nodded with a soft chuckle and Kylo smiled in return, “Good. Then let’s talk about what we need to talk about.”

     “Yes.” Hux resettled and straightened his back. Kylo had such an amazing skill for making him feel at ease. “First, are you ok? With everything? I know I apologized at the diner, but-“

     Kylo shook his head emphatically, cutting him off. “No, Hux, we’re good on that front.” His warm hand squeezed Hux’s thigh.

     “Ok.” His heart jumped at his answer, “So, to fix this from happening again, let’s talk about how we met.” Kylo snorted.

     “You mean when I propositioned you for sex favors in return for money?”

     Hux blushed and looked down, “Yes, that.” He laughed lightly, “So would you like to get a cover story? Or would you like to glitter up the actual story?” Hux pondered while looking into his tea. “I think we could get away with either.”

     “I think we should stick to as much of the truth as possible.” Kylo decided.

     “Good.” Hux nodded, “So we met on your way home from work, outside of my job.” He  started working through everything, “We can say we ran into each other.”

     “In the hall way after math class.” Kylo teased, but with a sharp poke from Hux shook off his laughter, “Ok, ok, that sounds like a good story. I can go along with that.”

     “And it’s not far from the truth.” Hux agreed. He hesitated before continuing, “Maybe we can figure out a better story in a few months.”

     “Subtle.” Kylo sipped his tea with a smile. “Sounds good though.”

     “Also we can’t skip over the whole power imbalance thing.” Kylo’s smirk was coming back in full force, “I meant the economical one.” He shoved him playfully. “Do you have any issues with this? I know sometimes it’s a little weird that you pay for _everything._ Do you wish that I could pay for some things? Should I pay for things?” Hux was thinking quickly through relationship advice he’d heard across the years.

     “Does it make you feel weird? Or uncomfortable?” Kylo’s face slipped into one of slight concern. “I don’t mind.” He shrugged and Hux decided not to flick him for it, “I actually kind of like it.”

     Hux could feel his cheeks heating up. “Really?”

     “Yeah. I don’t know. You do so much for me and I like being able to provide for you, even if it’s not as important as what you provide for me.”

     Hux couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he reached forward and slid his hand along the back of Kylo’s neck. “That’s incredibly sweet.” He leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

     Kylo let out a sound akin to a giggle, “Hux, stop. It’s not that big of a deal.”

     “Ok.” Hux smiled and dropped the subject but he couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest that he now associated with Kylo himself. “But that brings me to the next point.” Hux spoke a little louder to catch Kylo’s attention which had fallen towards the hem of Hux’s shirt and a loose thread there. “Maybe we should think about alternatives? To help you, I mean.” He explained when he still saw a look of confusion. “I’m wondering if maybe my dominating you is hurting this relationship. I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t talk to me or come to me with anything.”

     Kylo’s eyes were wide as he listened. “Hux, I don’t want that. I know it may seem a little weird,” His cheeks started to blush, “But it gives me stability, and keeps me grounded. It reminds me how much you care about me, that you take the time to take care of me and plan _everything_.” He chuckled, “It’s special, it’s ours.” He moved towards him and brushed his lips against Hux’s cheeks. “Plus, God, I really fucking enjoy it.”

     Hux chuckled breathlessly. Kylo’s sincere words had warmed his cheeks and put a soft smile his face. He kissed him briefly for a few more seconds before smiling again, “Ok, nothing with that changes. I promise.”

     “Thank you.” Kylo smiled.

     “But if anything comes up, please tell me.” Hux pleaded, “I don’t want you to be upset when it’s something we can fix and talk about.”

     Hux could see the reluctance on Kylo’s face but he nodded nonetheless, “Will you do the same for me?” He asked quietly. “I know that I don’t handle stress well, but I still want to know if something is bothering you. I don’t want any more silent weeks.”

     “It won’t happen again.” Hux slid his thumb down his cheek. “Maybe i’ll get us a schedule or something to stick to for checkups.”

     Kylo laughed, “That would be the first thing you think of.” He shook his head softly with a smile.

     “I’m an organized man,” He smiled, “You should expect this by now.”

     “Oh I do.” Kylo laughed. “It’s just really cute.” Hux responded by trying to hide his face in Kylo’s shoulder, which made both of them lose their balance and burst into more laughter as they tried to keep from landing on the floor. For once, with Millie snoozing on the back of his couch, the sun rising through the windows, Hux’s apartment finally felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you start to realize that Hux might be an unreliable narrator. Also may be an alcoholic, but I'm not sure If I'm going to into that yet.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @foryoursakegeneral


	11. It's Just A Fever Dream To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux can't even believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd

     The following morning, Hux was awoken by a harsh beeping from his front door. He groaned as he rolled over and Millicent meowed as he threw the covers over her in his haste to shut out the offending tone. “Yes! Yes, goddamnit, i’m coming.” Hux pressed the button on the intercom system that connected to the front door, “Hello?”

     “Delivery for an Armitage Hux.”

     Hux’s head tilted in confusion and sleepiness. He wiped a hand over his face as he pushed the button again, “I haven’t ordered anything. It’s not mine.”

     “It’s for this address. Are you not Armit-“

     “Stop saying that bloody name!” He yelled, “Just - Yeah, come on up.” He threw his hands up in exasperation as he let the delivery person inside with a press of another button. After waiting a few minutes, Hux opened his door to find three large delivery men. One was standing in front of his door with a clipboard and holding a pen out to him, the other two were supporting a large mattress in the air. 

     “Sign here sir.” The first man pressed.

     “Uh, yeah sure.” Hux answered in slight confusion.

     “All right, bring it in boys. Where do you want it, sir?” He asked Hux.

     As the mattress slid in front of his field of vision and then out of it again, Hux could only shake his head. “Kylo _fucking_ Ren.” He scoffed, the smile on his face widening, “I’m going to kill you.”

 

 

 

     “Now I know what _not_ to tell my next partner after I dump you,” Hux came up behind Ren who was reading the paper at one of the outdoor tables that belonged to the restaurant he’d chosen for lunch. His face split into a smile as he craned his head to look up at Hux. “My address.”

     “You’re going to break up with me because I bought you a mattress?” Ren teased as he tilted his head to ask for a kiss.

     “Maybe.” The last ounce of annoyance left his body as Hux leaned down to press his lips to Ren’s. After a few seconds, he pulled away and walked around the table to take his seat. “You’re annoying and have a lot of money.”

     He tilted his head playfully, “Second one isn’t a downfall, Hux.”

     “Apparently it is for me.” Hux countered.

     “Your mattress sucked. So I got you an upgrade.” Kylo said, sipping his water. “It’s not a big deal.”

     “An upgrade I didn’t ask for, Kylo.” Hux scolded him but he didn’t mean it. Not really. The mattress had slept amazingly, and as much as he loathed it, he had really needed it. 

     “Just think of it as, as . . .” Ren looked around thinking before he snapped, “Think of it like I’m leaving my toothbrush at your place.” His smirk grew more pronounced as he continued talking, “I just left a toothbrush, Hux, so I can use it the next time I’m there.”

     Hux’s laughter died down before he reached across the table and grabbed Ren’s hand. “But seriously, thank you. That was very nice of you.”

     Ren leaned forward to kiss his knuckles, “Anything for you.” After a few seconds, Ren smiled again, “So how’d you sleep?”

     Hux let loose a long satisfied sigh, “Like a fucking baby.” He squeezed his hand lightly with a smile.

 

 

 

     The streets were covered with a thin layer of snow when Hux left work that afternoon. However, when he made it back to the street after taking the subway downtown, the new rainfall had washed it away. Hux groaned, but ducked his head and made his way down the street and towards Ren’s building. He was pulling his phone from his pocket as he cleaned his feet on the mats placed in front of the doors. “Hey, Ky, can you come get me?”

     “Mhm, one sec.”

     “Going up the elevator now.” He hung up the phone as he stepped inside the elevator and when the doors opened again, Ren was standing in front of him. “Thank you.” Hux smiled at him and followed him through the second door.

     Hux had never seen Ren’s building full of actual people before, so he was a little shocked to find the bullpen outside his office loud with ringing telephones and printers. He kept his head down and followed Ren through it to his office, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched by them. When Ren’s office door was finally closed, he gestured back to the hall, “That’s weird.”

     “Yeah, I guess you’ve never seen it during business hours.” Ren shifted through papers as he talked. In fact, Ren’s desk was _covered_ in papers. From what looked like legal documents to printed out powerpoint presentations, there wasn’t one inch of his desk that you could see. Along with all of that, his computer was up and running another powerpoint.

     “Kylo,” Hux inched closer, letting his hand rest on the papers, “How’s the search coming?” He asked subtlety, not wanting to upset him.

     “The search?” Kylo questioned looking up at him briefly, “What are you talking about?”

     “The search for an assistant.” Hux looked at him pointedly.

     Kylo sighed, “Hux, I don’t have time. And I don’t even need one!” He tacked on in frustration.

     Hux watched him, “Well, I’m not going to tell you what to do.” He answered quietly. “I think you should rethink it though.” When Ren didn’t answer him, he walked around the desk to get a little closer. “Or at least let me organize your office a little bit.” He smiled at him when Ren finally stopped to look at him.

     Ren smirked and gestured to his desk, “It’s killing you isn’t it?”

     “Yes.” Hux groaned, caving in and leaning his forehead against Ren’s shoulder.

     “I’m surprised you lasted this long.” Ren laughed.

     “Shut up.” Hux slapped him lightly. “How about, I clean up, and you finish whatever you were doing so we can go eat.”

     Ren nodded, “Absolutely. But you really don’t have to, Hux, it’s not that bad.” Ren lowered himself into his chair and looked up at him.

     Interest sparked in Hux’s eyes as he watched Ren lean back and look up at him. His legs were slightly open, his suit jacket slung across the chair behind him, and his hands clasped on his lap. It was practically pornographic, and Hux wondered if he talked to his employees like this. Wondered how many of them had wanted to lean across that desk and kiss him like Hux wanted to do now.

     “On second thought,” Hux pushed off the desk and stood beside him. “I think i’d like to do something else instead.”

     Ren, seemingly confused, asked, “What?”

     Without answering Hux nudged his legs a little bit so he could move in front of him and then dropped to his knees. Hux could see Ren’s eyes grow wide at the possibility of doing something in his office. His eyes flicked up to look at the closed door and then down at Hux again. Hux placed his hand on Ren’s thigh, teasingly, and rubbed him through his pants. “I’m sure you’re working on something quite hard.” He suggested, “I wouldn’t want to,” Hux met his eyes, full of lust and insinuation, “distract you.”

     “I-I don’t mind.” Ren breathed shakily.

     “Are you sure?” Hux’s hand slid up further, grazing his hips and cock. “I wouldn’t want to delay any important issues being handled.” Which was true, but Hux definitely didn’t care about that at the moment.

     “Please.” Ren’s voice was breathless and a faint flush could be seen making it’s way past the collar of his shirt. Hux smiled up at him before leaning forward and undoing his belt and pants.

     “Since you asked so nicely.” Hux released his growing erection and slid his tongue over the head. “Sure hope nobody needs your attention in the next thirty minutes.” He teased with a wink before swallowing him into his mouth.

     “Fuck.” The expletive was released in a huff as Ren relaxed beneath him. It had been a while since they’d done something as simple as a quick blowjob, but Hux couldn’t help but let it take him back to the night they’d met. Kylo’s hand reached forward and settled on Hux’s head gently. 

     Hux kept it quick and simple, knowing that if he did anything elaborate, Kylo might forget where they were and start making noise. He wasn’t doing all that he could, but he still slid his tongue over Kylo’s sensitive spots and made him jump with pleasure. Above him, Kylo’s hand tensed but released quickly. Hux pulled off, “Feel free to mess up my hair if you’d like, Kylo. I don’t mind.”

     “No, i’m taking you to dinner damnit.” His voice was breathy, restrained. A muscle in his thigh tensed.

     Hux smiled up at him. His boyfriend was such a gentleman. “I’ll make it quick then.” He smirked before swallowing him again, not stopping until Kylo hit the back of his throat. Kylo released a heavy sigh and let his head fall back onto the seat. Hux increased his speed, letting his cock hit the back of his throat every time. He could tell Kylo was close so he pulled off a little and added his hand.

     Kylo groaned, “Oh shit, Hux.” Hux met his eyes and nodded slightly, telling him to come whenever he wanted. “Yes, Sir.” Moments after the whispered words, Kylo’s fist sprang to his mouth to muffle the moan as he came down Hux’s throat.

     Hux rubbed his thigh through his pants as he swallowed everything he gave him. He swallowed, the muscles contracting around Ren’s sensitive cock, and Ren shuddered. He pulled off slowly, “Take a breather, big boy.” Hux chuckled, licking his lips before working on cleaning up the mess he’d made and tucking Ren back into his pants.

     “Fuck, Hux, you have no idea how much you turn me on.” Kylo practically moaned, his head still lolling against the back of his chair.

     “Kylo,” Hux feigned offense and surprise as he used Ren’s knees to push himself back up, “We’re in public.” He whispered in mock outrage. Kylo busted out laughing.

     “Are you still up for eating?” Ren asked him as his laughter died down. “Or have you had enough?”

     “Watch it, little boy.” Hux leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Or else you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

     “In _my_ apartment?” Ren laughed.

     “I don’t care where we are. I’m in charge.” Hux smirked, teasing.

     Ren looked up at him like he hung the moon, “I know you are.”

     “Come on, sweet boy,” Hux leaned down to give him another kiss. This one slow and meaningful. “Let’s get some food.”

 

 

 

     As the weeks went by, Hux seemed to be floating. Weekends, turned to lunch dates, turned to middle of the week meetings, that turned into nights at Ren’s place. It was all spiraling out of control and Hux found that he didn’t mind in the least. His day job was still terrible and his nights full of things he’d rather not think about, but in between was Kylo and that’s all Hux cared about.

     More often than not, he found himself thinking of Kylo’s dark locks and how he wanted to run his hands through them. Before he knew it, he was walking to Ren’s place or his work or wherever he was, just so that he could perform the action.

     “I’m convinced you just miss me.” Ren laughed one afternoon as they finished up lunch and Hux was entertaining himself with his fingers in Kylo’s hair.

     “I literally see you like every day.” Hux deadpanned, not discouraged in the least by his teasing.

     “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ren smiled.

     If it wasn’t for the whirlwind way in which it happened, Hux would be out of his mind drowning in nerves. Oh, wait, that’s exactly how he felt, because how was someone so amazing and beautiful willing to put up with his shit life? How was someone like Kylo supposed to be ok with just him?

     Sometimes Hux found it unfathomable. He felt like he would wake up one day and Kylo just wouldn’t be there. Nights when that happened were the worst, but then Kylo would mumble in his sleep and roll over. He would wrap a warm hand around Hux’s hips and pull him closer. Even while he slept, the man craved his touch.

     “Hux? Baby?”

     Hux blinked and refocused on Kylo. “I’m so sorry. Were you saying something?” They were at Kylo’s tonight, sitting across from each other on the soft couch with their legs entangled as Ren caught up on some work before Monday and Hux took a rare night off.

     Ren looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite understand before saving whatever he was working on and closing his laptop. “Yeah. Hux, are you ok? You’ve been a little,” He paused, “fidgety lately.”

     “Fidgety?”

     Ren shrugged, “I didn’t want to say anxious.”

     “Ah.” Hux tipped his head back in realization. “Uhm, yeah, Kylo, I’m doing alright.”

     Ren gave him another strange look before pulling his legs from Hux’s and opening his arms. “Come here?” He asked. Hux couldn’t have done anything else. He set the book he’d been reading down on the coffee table and crawled along the couch until he was in Ren’s arms. “You know you can tell me if something’s wrong.”

     Hux wasn’t used to such confidence in Ren’s voice during confrontation and he was once again struck with a sense of pride. Nonetheless, it didn’t change how he felt. “Yeah, I know, sweetheart. It-“ He stopped himself.

     Ren tightened his arms around him, “I know you don’t like talking about things that make you uncomfortable, but -“ He stopped himself, but then started abruptly, “You promised Hux.” Ren’s voice was a little sad and just the slight change in pitch crushed Hux’s heart.

     “You’re absolutely right. I did promise you.” Hux took a deep breath to steady himself. “Nothing’s exactly wrong. I guess i’m just feeling a little anxious because I realized something the other day.”

     “What did you realize?” Ren was being outrageously patient with him, which wasn’t surprising. He was just an angel that way.

     “I realized that we’ve been dating for almost eight months.” Ren stayed silent at his words, so Hux kept talking. “And that freaked me out a little bit.” He admitted.

     Although Hux could feel the tension in Ren’s chest, his arms and hands never stopped soothing Hux. “And why is that?” Ren asked calmly.

     “I’m not really sure. I know it doesn’t have anything to do with you, because the moment you come back to me, the feeling leaves. But every now and then, I just feel it.” Hux felt the words tumble out of his mouth and was surprised at his own honesty.

     “Maybe we’re moving too fast.”

     “I don’t know.” Hux looked up at him, “I really don’t know what’s causing this and I’m sorry that it’s getting in the way.”

     “Don’t be sorry for sharing your feelings with me.” Ren told him. “I just want to make sure you’re as happy as I am.”

     And just like that the feeling was gone again and Hux couldn’t help but smile and turn (with great difficulty) in Ren’s embrace. He kneeled on the couch between Ren’s legs and kissed him. He pulled away for a breathless, “Thank you.” Before capturing his lips again.

     It was less and less nerve-wracking to stay at Ren’s apartment. Each time he walked through the door, his anxiety mounted a little less. Of course, no time was worse than the first time, the anxiety of waking up in a strange place, but after that, Hux had grown accustomed to the feel of Ren’s sheets on his skin. He enjoyed hearing the shower running behind a half closed bathroom door. Feeling warm kisses on his forehead before the smell of coffee brewing. All of these things he’d come to associate with Ren. It scared him, being this close to another person, giving him all of the power in the world to destroy him, but it also thrilled Hux in a way he couldn’t have anticipated.

     He’d heard all of the stories of course, about how you when you were in lo - No. He wasn’t even going to think those traitorous words. Instead, he was going to press a kiss to Ren’s cheek as they parted ways in front of his building. He would think about it when he needed to.

 

 

 

     “So, I think I need your help with something.” Ren’s voice came across the phone clear as day. Hux turned around to where the phone was perched on his dresser to see Ren’s face. His hair was a mess as he shuffled through the pillows and blankets to very much burrow himself into his bed. Hux couldn’t help but smile.

     As he pulled on his briefs he leaned down so his face was in the camera, “What do you need my help with?”

     “Wait,” Ren interrupted him, “Go back up, I wanna see.” He had a wide grin on his face.

     Hux chuckled and shook his head, “My help with what?” He repeated the question more firmly.

     Ren rolled his eyes, “Killjoy. I need your help with interviews.”

     Hux’s eyes brightened, “You’re finally going to find an assistant?”

     “Don’t look so happy about it.” Ren teased, “But yes. I think it’s finally time.”

     Hux chuckled as he pulled his jeans on, “Absolutely, Ren.”

     “Hux, put some longer socks on, please. I think it’s going to snow tonight.”

     Hux smiled and made a show of taking his jeans off and pulling on some knee high socks. He wiggled his foot in front of the camera just to hear Ren’s laugh. “Better?” He pulled his jeans back on.

     “Much better. Be safe out there tonight, baby.” Ren’s voice had taken on a slightly nervous tone that made Hux turn around and grab the phone. He raised it up to eye level and looked at Ren seriously.

     “Aren’t I always? I have to make it back to my little boy.”

     Ren scoffed and rolled his eyes but looked at him fondly. “Whatever. Call me in the morning?”

     “Absolutely.” Hux nodded, “I might call you to get me a cab after I freeze my ass off.”

     Ren hummed, “I’ll go buy you a bigger coat.”

     “Or I might just head to your place and snuggle up in your bed until I’m warm again.”

     Ren smiled, “That works too.”

     Hux wanted to lean in and kiss him but the fact that Ren wasn’t actually in the room seemed to hinder that. “I have to go now. I’ll see you later.”

     “Bye.” He gave a light hearted wave before ending the FaceTime call. The image stilled, a perfect rendering of his last movements: A goofy smile and a large hand in the air. Hux took a screenshot of it before closing his phone. He sighed, desperately wanting to stay home or go to Ren’s to cuddle his boy, but needing the money. As always. So he grabbed his leather jacket and some gloves and said goodbye to Millicent before he left.

 

 

 

     It was a few days later when Hux finally made it over to Ren’s to look through some of the applications he’d gathered. Hux was sitting on his couch, legs and feet curled up in a soft blanket and reaching out every now and then to offer Millicent his fingers to play with. This was only her second time at Ren’s apartment, and she still felt the need to stay close to him while looking around the new space. Hux’s other hand was currently sliding down the edge of one Priscilla Collins, who’d been an executive assistant for two years now, and apparently liked lilac scented resumes. It was fairly disgusting.

     “Ren, toss this one in the trash.” Hux flipped the paper over the back of the couch.

     Ren approached with two steaming mugs. He looked at the paper on the floor as he walked around the couch and set the mugs down. “Hot chocolate for the gentleman.” He nudged his foot. “It’ll warm you up.”

     Hux smiled and moved for it. Tasting it, he moaned slightly with a smile, “I haven’t had hot chocolate in ages. Thank you.”

     Ren smiled, “Who are we tossing out already?”

     “Priscilla Collins. If her resume smells like death, she can’t be much better.”

     Ren snorted, “I knew I chose the right man for the job. I would have never guessed.”

     “No one scents resumes anymore. It’s way too old school for you. You’re looking for someone who can keep up with the pace, intellectually and physically. You’ll also need someone tech savvy.”

     Ren stretched his long legs out and tucked them into the couch cushions somewhere near Hux’s hips. “I agree. Also someone blond, curvy, maybe brown eyes.” Hux glared and Ren chuckled. “Actually, it would be nice if they had some knowledge of the business. I might need him or her to sit in on some meetings and I don’t need them getting lost.” Hux nodded, making a note mentally. “Oh hi, hello.”

     Hux looked up when the quality of his voice changed. He smiled when he noticed Millicent climbing up the couch to get to him. She meowed when she couldn’t get proper footing and he leaned down to pull her up the rest of the way. Hux stayed quiet, but he couldn’t help the swell in his heart at the sight of them together.

     They sipped their hot chocolate, talked about their long weeks, and even spent some time idly making out on the couch as the fire roared in the hearth. When they’d both decided it was time to get some sleep, Ren leaned down to scoop Hux off the couch, much to his embarrassment.

     “What kind of Dom do I look like? Letting my baby boy carry me to bed?” He teased, but he held on tightly, wrapping an arm around Ren’s neck and kissing his shoulder.

     Ren finally let him down on the bed and smirked down at him, “A really cute one.”

     Hux chuckled and pulled him down for another slow, deep kiss. “Good boy. Let’s go to bed.”

     He nodded and walked around, reaching back to pull his shirt off, and climbed into bed with Hux. He scooted across the soft sheets until his chest was pressed up against Hux’s back and he sighed lazily. “Thanks for helping me again.”

     “Of course, baby. You know I’d do anything for you.”

     Ren hummed sleepily, his voice soft, “That’s what kind of Dom you are.”

 

 

     Hux never had a problem sleeping at Ren’s. He had soft sheets, kept his apartment at a comfortable temperature, and had a fully stocked cabinet of his favorite teas. Eventually he was going to convince him to get a scratching tower for Millie and her own food bowl for sleepovers or longer weekends, but he figured Millicent might do the convincing for him. Regardless, Ren’s place had always been comfortable for him. But this night was different.

     Ren was running hot beside him, tossing and turning, kicking out at invisible strangers, wetting the sheets beneath him with sweat. Eventually, after being woken up by a sudden movement for the third time, Hux pushed the blankets back and sat up. Millicent sat at the end of the bed and turned her head sleepily in the dark. Hux ran a hand over his face while his other reached out to Ren.

     “Baby, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” Ren didn’t make a sound, his body twitching under Hux’s fingers.

     “St. . . I can’t. . . . No!” Ren formed half words and mumbled in his sleep. Hux tried to lean forward and listen but he was having difficulty. Hux shook him again but it only seemed to aggravate the situation. Ren’s words started getting louder, his arms and legs twitching away from Hux’s touch.

     Hux tried again, but instead of shaking him, he kept a firm pressure on his chest and yelled. “Ren. Ren! Kylo!” That’s when he started swinging. The hand came out of nowhere and it was entirely took dark for Hux to anticipate it. Ren’s left hand caught him hard on the chin and he yelled. “Bloody fuckin’ hell!”

     Ren shot up, eyes wide and fearful, black hair damp, and stuck to his forehead. He looked around wildly before he caught site of Hux holding his jaw with his hand and bent over. Suddenly he started to come to, realizing too late what he’d done. “Hux? Armie? Oh my God, did I punch you?”

     “You know,” Hux grunted, trying to shift his jaw but finding it hard, “If you didn’t want me to sleep over tonight, you could've said something.”

     “Baby, oh my God.” Ren dragged the covers off of himself and immediately reached for him with gentle fingers. “I’m so sorry, Armie.” Ren looked like he was close to tears.

     “Shh,” Hux tried to calm him as he cleared his eyes of the fog the pain had caused. He tried to work his jaw and found it moved a little bit more with each passing second. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault.”

     “I literally punched you, Hux.” Ren whined.

     “You were having a nightmare. I know that you would never hurt me. Now come on, get me some ice or something.”

     “Yeah, yes. Of course.” Ren jumped out of the bed and disappeared into the living room. He came back with a bag of frozen vegetables wrapped in paper towels. Hux reached for it immediately and pressed it to his face. Ren winced when he did. “Fuck, I think I left a bruise.”

     “Serves me right for trying to wake you up.” Hux tried for teasing but Ren was still wound up. He nodded back to the bed, “Come here, little boy. Come sit down.” When he looked like he was about to protest, Hux dropped the bag and cleared his throat, “Kylo, now. Come here.”

     Ren caved and dropped onto the mattress next to him. He refused to look at him though. “I’m sorry, Armie.”

     He sounded absolutely wrecked and Hux couldn’t help but reach out for him. “It’s not that bad. I can take a punch, Kylo. Come on, turn the light off, and come lay down with me.”

     “Hux.”

     “No, no arguments. Let me help you get back to sleep.” Hux demanded. Ren sighed but did as he asked. He moved gingerly toward him in the bed but paused as if he didn’t know what to do now. “Lean in.” Hux lifted his arm and Ren settled on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Hux lowered his arm and rested it on Ren’s back as he continued to ice his jaw. They were definitely going to have to talk about this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew that no matter when Kylo made it to Hux's apartment, he'd buy him a mattress the morning after.
> 
> The face time thing is an old school apple laptop thing. The video would freeze on whatever the person was doing when they hang up. I used to do this to an ex all the time, got some hilarious pictures out of it.
> 
> My Beta had initially thought I was going to make Hux Ren's assistant and it would be a cute AU if anyone wants it lol
> 
> by for now!  
> tumblr: @foryoursakegeneral, @ask-jamie-madison


	12. Eyes On The Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incidents are talked about. Futures as well. Some big decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say this one came out of nowhere. These boys just kind of write themselves.

     Hux groaned when he woke up. His jaw hurt even more now then it had the night before and to top it all over, he’d woken up alone. The smell of coffee was in the air, but Hux could no longer hear it brewing. He flexed his jaw slowly as he got up and left the room. He found Ren sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee, reading the paper, with Millie in his lap.

     “Hey.” Hux spoke quietly as to not startle him.

     When he looked up, Ren automatically saddened. Hux saw his eyes widen and he swallowed, “Armie, I-“

     “Hush now. I know.” He said gently. “You don’t have to keep saying it.”

     “I’m just so - I don’t even know what happened.”

     “I know that too.” Hux walked into the room and sat beside him.

     Ren winced, “Did you look in the mirror?”

     Hux shook his head, “I figured I shouldn’t. But hey, look on the bright side. I get a couple of days off like you wanted.” He teased, “There’s no way I’m picking up a John with this.”

     “That’s not funny.” Ren said quietly.

     “Ok, ok.” Hux said in surrender. He sighed before standing up, “More coffee?”

     “I can get it.” Ren started to move when Hux laid his hand on his shoulder.

     “I’ve got it. I’m gonna start some breakfast. You want pancakes?”

     “Can you make them with chocolate chips?” Ren’s voice was very small and when Hux turned around he couldn’t help but kiss the frown off his face.

     “Absolutely, baby boy.”

 

 

     “So you like this guy?” Hux held up the resume of Tyler Thannison.

     “Yeah, he interviewed really well. I made sure to ask him all of the hard questions like you said, and I think even you’d be pleased with the answers.” He smirked.

     “Whatever. I’m glad he’s the right fit for you.” Hux smiled as he reached over to stroke Ren’s cheek. They were sitting at the bar in Ren’s apartment, morning coffee long since gone cold.

     “Only thanks to you. You helped find him.”

     “Well,” Hux smiled, “Ok, i’ll take the credit.”

     Ren laughed, “And, the cherry on top, I’m still better looking than him so no competition.”

     “What the hell, Kylo?” Hux couldn’t help but laugh. “You realize you’re in a committed relationship, right?”

     Ren beamed, “Committed relationship, huh?”

     “Shush. It slipped.” He blushed slightly.

     “Freudian Slip, more like.” Ren turned his head away slightly to save Hux the further embarrassment. “How’s your jaw, babe? Healing alright?”

     Hux unconsciously raised a hand to stroke at the fading bruise before nodding, “Yes. It’s doing just fine. Will probably be done in a day or two.” He looked back at Ren. “Pay no mind to it, darling.”

     Ren sighed, “I don’t know how. I still feel so terrible about it.” He dropped his head.

     “Kylo, sweetheart, I think we should talk about it. It’s been a few days.” Hux’s hand slid down his cheek to cup his jaw. “Come on.” He pushed softly when it seemed like he was resisting. “You know you can tell me anything.”

     “I don’t even know what to tell you.” Kylo finally admitted.

     Hux nodded slowly, “Have these been happening often? I’ve never seen them before.”

     Ren shrugged, “I don’t know.”

     Hux could tell his baby boy wasn’t feeling this conversation at all but he still needed to know if this was something they should worry about. “Next time it happens, call me, ok? I wanna know.” Ren nodded reluctantly.

     Hux moved off the stool and pressed a kiss to his cheek along with a warm hand on his back. “I’ve got to get to work.” He met Ren’s eyes, a warm feeling in his chest, and felt like he should say something else. But for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what it was that he needed to say.

     “You wanna come over after?” Ren asked him quietly.

     That statement proved confusing to Hux, “After?” He turned around to catch sight of the clock, “Actually it’s way after the time you should be at work.” He turned back to him, “What’s going on?”

     Ren laughed like Hux was making a joke. “You should look at the calendar more often, babe. It’s a bank holiday, which means I get a day off.”

     “Oh, baby boy, why didn’t you tell me? I would have tried to schedule a day off to take with you.” Hux smoothed his hand across Ren’s shoulders.

     He shook his head slowly, “It’s fine.” Ren reached forward to grab Hux’s free hand, “I enjoy spending the mornings with you.” He pulled Hux’s hand to his lips for a brief kiss. “This has been really nice.” Hux couldn’t help but smile at him.

     “That’s really sweet, Ky.” Hux leaned forward to kiss him. Nothing too much, just a simple kiss that he hoped showed how he was feeling. “Thank you. I would love to get dinner with you afterwork. But I have to go now, baby boy.”

     Ren nodded happily and reluctantly released his hand. “I’ll send you dirty texts while you’re at work.”

     Hux laughed, “I wouldn’t expect anything else.” He squeezed his shoulder before turning to leave.

     “Come back horny!” Ren yelled after him, prompting a large laugh from Hux before he shut the front door.

 

 

     By the end of his shift, Hux was dead on his feet and certainly not looking forward to working again tonight. He headed, sleepily, towards his boyfriend’s front door. He knocked on it several times before Ren came and opened it for him. “Hey, sorry.” Ren moved aside to let him enter, “I thought you’d call first.”

     Hux, mid yawn, replied, “I was tired. I forgot. M’sorry.” He trudged through to the kitchen, plopping down onto the stool at the bar.

     Ren came to sit beside him, rubbing a soothing hand down his spine. “Long day, sweetie?”

     Hux nodded. “Entirely too long.” He yawned again, “And not over.”

     Ren shuffled a little awkwardly, his eyes on the floor, “Don’t you wanna take the night off? We could stay in tonight? Maybe watch a movie?”

     It was the hesitancy in his voice that had Hux waking up slightly to turn to him. He knew how Ren felt about his job, of course he knew, and those feelings had only heightened after a couple of incidences. But at this point, it was getting harder and harder to keep him at bay. “I’m sorry, dear. You know I can’t do that. I missed too many days last week as it is.” He didn’t mention the punch to the jaw that had put him out of commission. “I’ve got rent to pay.”

     “What if I covered half this month or whatever you’re missing?” Kylo suggested.

     It was clear he felt uncomfortable about it but Hux wasn’t quite sure what he should do. Did he want to stay in? Absolutely. He’d love to spend another night wrapped in his arms. But he had bills to pay, a cat to feed, himself to feed, and there was a very dark thought in the back of his head telling him that Ren was going to leave him eventually, and then where would he be without his handouts?

     When Hux didn’t answer Kylo moved closer to him. He still wouldn’t look at him when he spoke, “Hux, you’re tired, it’s snowing outside, I -“ He stopped, seeming to have trouble choosing what words to say. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m worried about you.”

     Hux could have cried. He turned to the side on the stool and pulled Ren in between his knees, “Hey, I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean to worry you.” He lifted a hand to brush against his cheek. “I’ll stay in tonight, ok? You’re right, it’s snowing and I’m dead tired, definitely not at a good point to protect myself if anything were to happen.” Kylo nodded but it was clear he wasn’t happy about being right. 

     Ren took a deep breath before he shoved the words from his mouth, “I want you to stay in every night. It’s not safe. It’s never been safe. I want you safe.”

     “Shh, all right.” Hux pulled him in with a hand weaved through his hair. Ren rested his head on Hux’s shoulder and squeezed his waist. “Let’s get some tea, and we’ll talk it over. Come on.” He lightly roused him until they were both standing and hugging each other. “First, let’s get comfortable. I’m stealing your clothes.”

     “It wouldn’t be stealing.” Ren chuckled lightly. “Plus, I think you’ve got some sweatpants here from a couple of weeks ago.”

     “Oh, so _you’re_ the one stealing?” He teased, trying to lighten the mood and get Ren to relax a little bit. “Good to know. You’ve got all the money in the world and you still want my things.”

     “No,” Ren smiled, “I just want you.”

     “Fair enough.” Hux nodded and pulled him into the bedroom. “I’m going to catch a quick shower, would you like to join me?”

     Ren shook his head, “It’s ok. I’ll just wait for you. Get the tea ready.” He mumbled before placing a kiss on his cheek and sitting down on the bed. 

     Hux used the time in the shower to get his arguments together. Or, his stance, to be honest. Did he hate this job? Yes. Did he need the job? Yes. Sometimes you had to do things that you didn’t want to do. It was just necessary. And if he didn’t have this job, what else was he going to do? What else payed him a livable wage?

     Hux knew what Ren would say to these questions and that answer alone spawned too many old feelings and regrets. He knew he should at least consider it again, after all there were loans and scholarships to pay for it, but regardless medical school was just too much money. Money Hux didn’t have. He knew Ren’s answer to that as well.

 

 

     “Have you thought about it?” Ren’s anxious face was watching his every move. Hux stood in front of Ren’s stove, Millicent weaving between his legs and waiting for food to drop, and tried to focus on stirring the sauce he’d made.

     “I’m still thinking, Kylo. I’ll let you know when i’ve made a decision.” He knew his little boy was anxious but it was every twelve hours with this question.

     Ren deflated slightly, but nodded.

     “Thank you for respecting my answer. I’m proud of you.” Hux told him, reaching out to grab his hand.

     Ren blushed, “Thanks.” Suddenly his face brightened, “Uhm actually, I have something to tell you.”

     “Oh yeah?” Hux turned the heat down before moving towards the other pot on the stove. “Tell me.” Hux loved listening to Ren’s stories. He always got so animated and excited, it was easy to get caught up in it.

     “Well I’ve started interviewing for a promotion.” Ren looked at him a little sheepishly but it was clear that he was excited about.

     Hux almost dropped the spoon in his hands, but the mess alone, “Kylo, baby, that’s wonderful!” He set the spoon down on the napkin beside the stove and immediately wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck. “When did this happen? When were you going to tell me? Damnit, Kylo, we need to celebrate.”

     Ren laughed, a deep laugh that rumbled through his chest, “I don’t want to celebrate. I may not get the job.”

     “Kylo, you work hard. You’ve earned it. I’m sure everything will work out.” Hux promised him. “If not, I’ll go down there and raise hell until they give my baby what he deserves.” Hux was only slightly teasing and Ren knew that.

     Ren laughed, “Listen, I’m only on my second interview. I didn’t want to jinx the first by telling you, but I think I have a chance.”

     “Well if you need any help, you know i’m here for you.” Hux pulled away and smiled up at him, “To help with preparation, or just to give you good vibes and thoughts. I’m here for you.”

     Ren nodded, “I know you are. It’s what makes you so amazing. Thank you, seriously, Hux I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

     “You would have.” Hux protested.

     “No, I was wreck when I met you. I had like two panic attacks a day and was reaching out for anything. You helped ground me. You took care of me.”  Ren’s eyes were shining.

     “Anything for you.” Hux told him, and he meant it. He pulled away after blinking away teary eyes. “Now, let me finish dinner so I can feed you.”

     Ren chuckled and stepped back, “Well let me suggest,” He moved to press his chest up against Hux’s back and wrapped his arms around his hips. “This position. It should be more comfortable and you can still finish cooking.”

     Hux laughed, “Sure, this works.” He picked up the spoon again to stir the sauce before it burned and ran his free hand along Ren’s arms. “So tell me about the position? The one you’re interviewing for.”

     “Well it’s an executive management position. Right now, i’m managing a department full of twenty or so employees. If I get the job, I’ll be in charge of four or five departments. The managers assigned to those departments directly will refer to me and I’ll be coordinating the whole thing.” Kylo explained before reaching over to his cabinets and knocking on them, “If I get it, knock on wood.”

     Hux smiled at the urban myth, “Cutie.” He turned his head to kiss him on the cheek before turning back. “It sounds amazing Kylo. I know you love bossing people around.”

     He laughed, “Yeah, I really do. Oh and I forgot to mention, I could practically choose where I want to live if I get the job.”

     Hux froze, an icy chill spreading through his chest, “Wait, you’d have to move?”

     “No, not really. It’s not in the job description to be in a certain city so if the job is mine, then I could go anywhere.”

     Hux still wasn’t satisfied, “Do you want to leave New York?”

     “Not especially. But i’ve never really lived anywhere else. I think it’s a least worth considering. Although I’d be scared to death, to tell you the truth.”

     Hux’s heart was starting to ease. “Name a city you’d like to live in beside here.”

     Kylo thought about it, pressing his nose into Hux’s hair, “I think I’d still like the north. I like snow. But not too much, so Detroit is entirely out of the question.” Hux chuckled. “Maybe Boston. That city seems nice. Or hell, maybe even someplace a little country like Ohio.”

     “Ohio isn’t really that country.” Hux disagreed.

     “It’s not big city.”

     “Unfortunately, nothing is as big city as New York.”

     “Point to A. Hux.” Kylo scoffed. “I don’t know, maybe a change in scenery wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

     Hux nodded slowly. He wanted to be supportive but he also didn’t want him to leave. “You’re right. It might help with some recent issues.” He agreed, “And hey it’s only like an hour and half train ride or something.”

     Ren scoffed, “Like I wouldn’t drag you with me wherever the hell I end up. And that’s if, a really big fat if, I get the job, and if I decide to move.” Ren kissed the side of his face. “Nothing is for sure yet.”

     Hux let his head fall back aghast Ren’s body, “Then you let me know when it is.”

 

 

     “Hey Stranger. I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Phasma approached him with a smile.

     Hux sat up a little straighter and smiled at her. “I know! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay away for so long.”

     “Oh no, I understand. You’ve got a big strong man cooking you breakfast now.” Phasma teased.

     Hux chuckled and shook his head, “Oh, you know it’s not like that at all. Plus, Kylo can’t cook for shit.”

     Phasma laughed, “Can I get you a special for old times sake?”

     “Absolutely.” Hux nodded with a smile. She came back a few minutes later with a large mug of coffee for him. He nodded in thanks, taking a large sip, before turning back to her. “So besides really great food, I need your advice.”

     “Oooh,” Phasma dropped her pen and paper on the counter and leaned down on it with a face ready to hear and share gossip. “What can I do you for?”

     Hux scoffed, “Don’t get too excited. I’m just trying to have a little celebration for Kylo. He’s up for a promotion at work, and I know it’s not official, but I want to celebrate the fact he even applied and went to the interviews.”

     Phasma’s face brightened, “I have the perfect idea.” She picked her pad of paper and started writing something. She ripped it off and handed it over, “Memorize that company’s name. It’ll change your life.”

 

 

     Hux stomped his feet on the large mats on the floor in Ren’s lobby. The snow was falling thickly today, and if he hadn’t already resigned himself to staying inside, this definitely confirmed it. Instead of moving directly towards the elevators however, he moved instead to the front desk.

     “Mr. Hux, staying warm out there, I hope.” The doorman smiled genially at him. “How can I help you?”

     Hux raised some snow laden roses and flashed an impish grin, “It’s my nine month anniversary and he’s stuck in snow traffic. Could you let me in?”

     The man smiled and nodded, moving out from behind the desk, “Absolutely. Follow me, Mr. Hux.”

     “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Hux followed him and joined him in the elevator.

     “I see it’s getting serious with Mr. Ren.” The doorman idly chatted.

     Hux couldn’t help but blush. “Yes, I guess you could say that.”

     The doorman chuckled as they got to Ren’s floor and Hux followed him from the elevator. “Well I hope it continues. Mr. Ren sure has been happier since you’ve been in his life.”

     For some reason, his comment made Hux smile. “Well thank you. He makes me pretty happy too.”

     The door man keyed into his apartment and smiled, “Young love.” He winked at him before leaving.

     Hux wiped a hand across his face, trying very hard to loose the cheesy smile, and closed the door behind him. He remembered to lock it behind himself and moved into the kitchen. While looking for a vase to put the roses in, he heard a meow, and looked up to meet Millicent’s bright green eyes. “Hi sweetie.” He raised a hand to scratch at her ears. “I love you but you’re gonna have to get lost tonight.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head before closing the cabinet and standing. He heard the door unlocking as he finished filling the vase with water and picked them up to stand in eye sight of the front door.

     Ren unlocked the door with his briefcase hanging over his shoulder and two or three bags of what looked like groceries. When he finally locked the door and looked up, he stopped, surprise clear on his face. “Hux? What are you doing here?”

     “Surprise!” Hux offered him the flowers. “Happy nine month anniversary.”

     Ren beamed and moved further into the apartment. “That is so incredibly sweet of you to break into my apartment to give me roses.”

     Hux laughed and reached forward to grab the bags from his hand and place the flowers in them instead. “Well when you put it like that,” He laughed.

     “Thank you,” He kissed him, “This really is great. And here I thought i’d make you a romantic dinner for when you got off work.” He laughed, “It seems that I dropped the ball.”

     Hux laughed, “No, i’m just quicker.” He set the bags down on the counter, as well as the roses, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You make me happy.” He smiled, “I’m so happy you came into my life nine months ago, even though it hasn’t felt like nearly that long.” Ren laughed. Hux raised a hand to run it along Ren’s cheek, “You are my baby boy, and I couldn’t imagine living my life any differently.”

     Ren could barely contain his smile, he surged forward and connected their lips quickly. They stood there, in the small foyer of Ren’s apartment, and kissed like their whole lives had come to this moment. And maybe they had.

     Ren, breathless and rosy cheeked, pulled away to breath. “Help me make dinner?”

     Hux nodded, laughing and smiling, “Yes, if only so that we have something edible to eat.”

     “Whatever.” He kissed him again before pulling him along to the kitchen. “The flowers are gorgeous, babe. Thank you.”

     Hux couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “Stop thanking me! It’s nothing, honestly. You’ve been giving me things since we met.”

     “Not fair!” Ren tried to protest but Hux scoffed and started pulling pans out.

     “Come on, what are we eating tonight?”

     “Pour some white wine, and then start the seasoning for the chicken, please.” Ren smiled at him as he pulled the ingredients out.

     “Are you keeping secrets from me, Kylo?” Hux teased grabbing one of their favorite bottles of wine and popping the cork. “I don’t like secrets.”

     Kylo smiled, “Like I could keep anything from you.” He scoffed and started getting the seasonings together. “No, i’m just following a recipe. I haven’t pulled it up yet. I think we should able to do it.”

     “ _We,”_ Hux moved closer to him with a proffered glass of wine, “Can do anything.”

     Ren smiled and brought an iPad out with the instructions clearly printed. “Then let’s get started.” He grabbed the glass and held it up for a toast. “Happy anniversary.”

     “Happy anniversary.” The clink of the glasses was practically like fireworks in Hux’s mind. The night could only go up from here.

 

 

     They were one bottle in and starting in on another. The food had been wonderful, they really did work well together and the meal might turn out to be a new favorite for Hux. They sat, glasses and plates still on the table, and smiled as they shared stories between them. Hux couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful man he’d come to truly care about. He couldn’t see his life any differently now.

     Ren, for his part, was just as infatuated with Hux and he couldn’t stop staring. After retelling a terrible childhood incident involving spray paint and the police, Ren cleared his throat and tried to calm his laughter. “So, I have something for you.”

     Hux looked up from taking a sip, “What? Kylo, what are you talking about?” He smiled sweetly.

     Ren got up and moved to the chair directly next to Hux at the small table. “I’ve got a present for you.”

     “Is that so?” He chuckled, “You know you didn’t have to do that.”

     “And yet here I am.” Ren smiled. He reached inside his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a small white box the size of a cigarette case. Hux couldn’t imagine what could be in a box that small.

     “What is it?” Ren pushed the box towards him along the table.

     “Open it.”

     Hux sighed dramatically before grabbing the box and pulled the top off. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw it’s contents. A gold key was nestled into the box on top of white plastic card with a black strip along it’s edge. The key and security card for Ren’s building and apartment. Hux looked up at him uncertainly, hesitantly, his heart racing in his chest. “Ren? What is this?”

     Ren smiled a little sheepishly. “You’re smart enough to know what this is.” He chuckled, “Hux, would you like to move in with me?”

     Hux couldn’t breathe for two beats until he gave a shaky nod, “Yes,” He was finally able to look up at him, meet Ren’s eyes so full of happiness, “Of course I’ll move in with you, yes, Kylo.” He left the box on the table and climbed into Ren’s lap. His lips never left Kylo’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to be back, fellow writers and readers. I'm so sorry I took so long, but I'm happy to say this thing is finished and just needs some editing. I can't wait for you to read the rest. Your comments and kudos have honestly kept me going these past few months. Again, thank you.


	13. Lives On The B Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only edited by me.

     The room was hardly set for a romantic encounter. The bed was neat, but still unmade because Ren, for the life of him, couldn’t make his bed in the morning. The curtains were drawn tightly over the dark night sky. The tv was on, some screensaver design floating across the seamless screen. Millicent sat in the corner, eyeing the screen, before becoming dissatisfied with the fake image and running from the room for the safety of her scratch post castle. Fortunately, it was moments before the two men crashed against the bedroom door, pushing each other against the wall’s edge, and trying to shut the door without looking.

     Ren moaned as Hux’s lips found his throat again, the pressure point that Hux somehow always found sending a thrill through his spine and making him melt. Hux liked him like that. Melting, heated, lost to Hux’s ministrations, lost to the feeling of his lips everywhere on Ren’s body. Ren’s hands found Hux’s neck and slid into his short orange hair, pulling his lips back to his own. Hux kissed him passionately before pulling away for a breath.

     “Bed. Bed baby boy, come on.” Hux’s grabbed at his hips, pulling on the clothes that obstructed his path. “Let me thank you, let me show you how much you mean to me.” Ren moaned again as he fell back against the bed when it hit the back of his knees.

     Hux crawled over him, running his lips and hands along his body as he pulled his clothes. A button popped in his haste and Hux made a mental note to fix it later. Later, when they were both sated. Later, when they were settling into bed. Their bed. _His_ bed. The thought alone had him hardening in his pants. He made his way back up to his lips with a mischievous smirk, “What are we gonna do with the mattress you bought me?”

     Ren dissolved into giggles and pulled Hux closer against his body. “I’m sure we’ll find some place for it.”

     “I’m sure we’ll find a place for everything.” Hux smiled before kissing him again. He felt Ren’s hands sliding along his waist and hips, tugging his shirt up his body. He pulled away slightly to remove the shirt and tossed it over the bed’s edge. He leaned down again quickly to press his lips to Ren’s neck. He sucked a bruise into his fair skin as he pushed away his shirt and left a trail of red lines down his chest. Ren gasped and pushed up into the feeling. “Patience, baby, patience.” Ren’s breathing slowed and Hux smiled, “Good boy.”

     Hux made his way down his chest slowly, open mouthed kisses, nips and bites. He spent special time on Ren’s sensitive nipples, making him gasp and squirm beneath him. When his nipples were red and tight with arousal, Hux moved on to leaving trails of kisses down to the waistband of his pants. Lust was clear in Hux’s eyes as he unbuckled Ren’s pants and pulled them away from his body. Hux’s eyes however filled with surprise as well when he found Ren’s usual gray briefs replaced with dusty blue lace.

     Hux met Ren’s eyes and saw the blush spread across his cheeks. “Did you wear these for me, baby boy?”

     It took a couple of seconds for him to answer, but the hesitant twitches and the increased flush told Hux all he needed to know. “I thought you might like them.”

     “I do.” He pressed a kiss into his hip, along the edge of the lace. “I really fucking do.”

     Ren made a small noise, pushing up into his lips, “I’d really like it if you took them off.”

     Hux chuckled breathily, his hot breath fanning across Ren’s skin, “Patience.” Then he smirked, “You know what your problem is, Ren?” Hux watched a warm smile cross over his face. “You don’t know how to listen.” Ren huffed a laugh. “But it’s ok.” Hux nodded, “Because I’m going to teach you.”

     Ren reached down to stroke his cheek with his thumb, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

     Hux moved his head and pressed another kiss to Ren’s hardening cock. “Me either.” Ren moaned and slid his hand into Hux’s hair as Hux kissed his lace covered cock. “You’re always so sensitive for me, Kylo.” A muffled sound was his only reply. Hux was set out to torture and by the sounds of it, he was hitting his mark.

     “Look at that.” Hux hummed and licked a long stripe through the lace from the bottom of his cock to the head. “You’re hard for me all ready.”

     “Hux.”

     “I know, I know.” Hux answered as he hooked his fingers into the lace, “But I’ll take them off when i’m ready.” His eyes flicked up to meet Ren’s, “It looks like I need to reiterate some training.”

     Ren nodded, eagerly, “Yes, Sir. Please.”

     Hux chuckled and moved out from between Ren’s legs to kneel down in front of the bedside night stand. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out one of the black velvet boxes inside. Hux had gotten it a few months ago as a surprise for Ren and many times it had proven spectacular for him. Tonight was going to be no exception.

     Inside the box was several different forms of bondage. Handmade leather wrist cuffs, fluffy handcuffs (Ren, the dork, had insisted), satin ribbons in several different colors, and silk ropes. Hux decided that, for the occasion, red might be best, so he grabbed two red ribbons and replaced the box in the nightstand. He rummaged around in the other one before lifting up another thicker piece of black satin so Ren could see.

     “Would you like to try the blindfold tonight, dear?”

     Ren’s eyes were wide as he slowly nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

     Hux smiled, “You remember the color system, yes? We haven’t used it in awhile.”

     “Mhm, and my safe word.” Ren eye’s were flicking back and forth between the satin ties and Hux’s face.

     “Good boy,” Hux praised. “Very good. Okay, lie back.” While Ren’s bed was different than the one back in the hotel, it still had metal rods that were great for tying. “Make sure you’re comfortable.” When Ren had settled, Hux pressed a knee into the bed as he leaned over to tie his wrists to the head board. Hux smiled as he felt Ren’s lips on his sternum. He straddled Kylo to tie his other wrist down and then moved to comb his hair out of his eyes. He leaned down to kiss him, “I won’t tie it too tightly, dear.”

     “Ok.” He nodded confidently, “I’m ready.”

     Hux nodded as well and slid the black satin over his eyes and tied it in a loose but firm knot behind his head. He climbed off of him and moved off the bed again, but he made sure to keep talking for Ren. “I’m getting some toys, baby boy. I know how you like to play.” A thigh muscle twitched as Ren tried not to squirm. He grabbed a small vibrator and the bottle of lube before climbing back onto the bed. 

     “You.” Hux muttered, his voice low and husky, “Have always looked good in red.” He watched the skin beneath the blindfold turn red and smirked. “But, let me be clear,” His fingers once again tugged at the edge of the lace. “This is absolutely beautiful and I would love it if you wore it again.” The head of his cock pushed at constraining lace.

     “Yes, Sir.” Ren’s voice was very constrained as well.

     Hux decided to finally stop torturing him and pulled the lace down past his thighs in one swift motion. His cock slipped free and the motion alone had Ren gasping, and small drops of pre-cum sliding down his stiff erection. Hux settled between his knees and poured a small amount of lube onto his first two fingers and started to warm it. “Good. Maybe we’ll get you a whole outfit.” He punctuated his sentence with a swipe of his fingers between his ass cheeks.

     Ren gasped and bucked his hips. Hux immediately moved his free hand to hold down the other man’s hips. “Ah ah ah, don’t move.”

     “Yes, Sir.” Ren’s voice quivered.

     “Good boy.” Hux leaned down to kiss at the head of his cock. He slid his lips down his erection slowly, trying his best to build the tension. Ren shuddered and moaned under Hux’s movements, trying hard not to buck but failing. Hux kept his arm firmly around Ren’s hips, pressing him into bed, as his lips ravaged his cock and he slipped a finger inside Ren’s puckered hole.

     Ren moaned and relaxed around him as Hux started a slow place. “You spread so well for me.” Hux praised him. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” The words only served to fuel both of them forward and soon Hux was inserting a little more lube and a second finger. He knew that sometimes Ren liked it to hurt, but with the sensory deprivation and his hands tied, Hux felt like tonight wasn’t a night for that. Tonight wasn’t for pushing at his limits.

     “Sir, please.” Ren begged, his hips straining against Hux’s hold. “Please, I’m ready. I need you to fuck me.”

     Hux leaned forward, his fingers till spreading Ren open, and pulled his leaking cock into his mouth. He soothed him with his tongue as his fingers started to scissor inside the man. Ren let out a satisfied moan and Hux released some of the tension. When he pulled away he spoke quietly against his hip, “I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

     “I am, Armi, please.”

     “Ok, ok.” Hux pulled his fingers free and Ren whined. Hux chuckled, “I thought this was what you wanted?” He teased.

     Another whine, “Hux.”

     “Hush.” Hux couldn’t find it in himself to scold him tonight, no matter what he did. He popped the cap of the lube once more and stroked himself a couple of times with a slick hand. “Spread your legs. Just like that, good boy.” Hux grabbed his upper thigh with his clean hand and wrapped it around his own hip, encoring Ren to do the same with his other leg. He lined himself up before leaning over Ren and pressing a kiss to his lips. Ren released a breathy open mouth moan when Hux pushed into him. Hux took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ren’s mouth.

     Hux’s matched his thrust to the kiss: slow, languid, deep. Ren was pulling at his restraints in seconds and mumbled into the kiss, “Faster, Hux, please.” He voice was wrecked, his chest, neck, and face flushed with a bright red.

     Hux couldn’t stand to deny him any longer and quickened his pace. After (regrettably) wiping his hand on the blanket, he moved it to cradle Ren’s ass. His nails dug into soft skin as he fucked him deeper and harder. Ren’s back arched into him as he moaned loudly and without restraint, turning his head into his arms in an effort to muffle the noise. Hux reached forward and grasped his chin firmly. “No. I want to hear you.” He reached down and pulled one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder making the thrust even deeper, “Let me hear you, Kylo.”

     He did. He yelled, screamed, praised every action Hux performed until he was a whimpering mess on the blankets. Tears were slipping down his cheeks with the sheer force needed to restrain his orgasm for Hux. And Hux knew. He knew how close he was to falling off the edge. So he placed a firm hand around Kylo’s throbbing erection and gave two efficient tugs. “Come for me, Kylo.”

     “Mghfffuck, Hux.” Ren cursed and tightened around his own throbbing cock. Hux dropped onto his elbows around Ren and continued thrusting through his orgasm until he came deep inside him with deep, raspy moan.

     It was a few moments until either of their breath patterns were anything but erratic. Ren whimpered slightly and tugged at the restraints which roused Hux from his post-sex haze gently. “I’m sorry, baby, i’m coming.” He spoke gently and pressed a kiss to his lips. He slipped out of Ren, lowered his leg back onto the bed slowly, and leaned back over him to release his hands. Immediately, Ren reached for him. “I’m right here.” His hands wrapped around Hux’s neck, his fingers sliding into the damp, red hair. “I’m going to take the blindfold off now, ok?” He waited for confirmation before reaching behind his head and untying the knot.

     Ren’s eyes were damp, his cheeks as well, and Hux smoothed his thumbs across them. The man was absolutely gorgeous and Hux couldn’t help but kiss the dark lashes as he tried to wipe away all the tears. “Come down with me, baby boy. I’m right here.” He continually promised him as he positioned both of them towards the other side of the bed, the cleaner side. Ren curled into his side, their legs entangling, and gripped Hux tightly. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

     “You better not.” Ren whispered before his eyes slipped close.

 

 

     Millicent woke them up the next morning, knocking over one of the wine glasses in the kitchen and scaring Hux half to death. Ren, of course, giggled into the pillow. Hux glared at him, “Just for that, you can go clean up the mess.”

     “Oh, come on!” Ren begged.

     “Nope,” Hux smiled. “Don’t forget shoes.” He called after the grumbling giant. While he was gone, he took the time to strip the bed of it’s sheets and set them in the corner to wash a little later. He headed for the linen closet to get more and realized they were, of course, on the top shelf. “Ugh.” He sighed before stretching to maybe yank one of the loosely folded sets down.

     “Let me.” Ren came back, one hand smoothing around Hux’s waist, and the other reaching above him to grab the set of sheets and bring them down.

     Hux turned in his grasp, “Why thank you kind sir.”

     Ren kissed his lips lightly, “Just being a helpful roommate.”

     “Good because you’re on top shelf duty until I can get a step stool in this place.” He smiled.

     “Deal.” Ren closed the closet door behind them and walked back to the bedroom to help him make the bed up.

     “This place allows cats, right?” Hux asked while unfolded the fitting sheet, which he was positive Ren had someone else fold for him.

     Ren’s face pulled into a grimace, “Actually, I only asked you to move in, not Millicent.”

     Hux rolled up a pillow case and chucked it at him. “Yes or No.”

     “I don’t know,” Ren laughed, catching the pillowcase easily, “but I can check. We might just have to pay a pet deposit or something.”

     “Ok.” Hux had already marked it down on his mental list and was going to make a real one as soon as the bed was finished. Ooh, and maybe a shower.

     “Making the list already, I take it?” Ren’s tone was too filled with humor despite the innocent smile.

     “Still an asshole after I fucked you so hard, I take it?” Hux answered. “Damn, thought I’d gotten rid of that.” Ren only laughed and replaced the pillows on the bed.

     “Breakfast or shower?”

     Hux thought about it for a second, “I don’t want to cook anything, do you?”

     Ren shook his head, “No, not really. Do you want to order in? Or go out?” Hux agreed and moved towards the bathroom for a shower.

     “Sounds like a plan, dear.”

     Ren followed him and pulled him into a hug, “And then after we can take a look at this list.” He smiled before kissing him.

 

 

     Hux took the next day off from work, or at least his night job, to focus on getting everything in order. Ren tried to help as much as he could, calling between meetings, and sending Hux information, but for the most part Hux got things together himself. There was a certain thrill in making lists and checking off the items one by one. An even bigger thrill in packing up his shitty apartment.

     Millicent’s things were first. Kylo had already bought her one for his apartment but she could never have too many cat towers. Especially because if she didn’t, she’d claw at expensive couches and Hux was not about to give Ren a reason to regret asking him to move in. Hux still got a flutter of excitement every time he looked down at his key ring and saw Ren’s shiny apartment key. The smile was still on his face as he looked down at Millicent winding between his legs. “We’re moving up, aren’t we, Millie?” He chuckled and finished packing her food into the box sitting on the counter.

     He was distracted by a sharp knocking on his door. He turned and opened it to see a harried looking Ren. Hux raised an eyebrow, humor clear on his face as he cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

     “I’m sorry i’m late.” Kylo winced as he looked at him. “I got stuck in traffic.”

     “Should’ve taken the subway.” Hux retorted.

     “Hux.” Kylo whined, the frown marring his pretty face. “I’m sorry.”

     Hux rolled his eyes, smiled, and stepped aside. “Come on, baby boy. Let’s get to work.”

     Kylo stepped forward and left a kiss on his cheek as he passed. “I really am sorry.” He bent down and scratched Millie’s ears. “Hi sweetie.”

     “It’s no problem. I’ve got plenty of boxes for you to fill.” He moved the one full of cat things onto the floor near the front door.

     “I rented a truck for tomorrow morning.” Ren folded one of the flat boxes sitting against the bar. “It’ll be here at eight and I will be here at six to get everything downstairs. Did you talk to your super?”

     “Yes.” Hux answered, “I only have to sign a few things before I leave. Also, you should just sleep here, it makes no sense for you to go all the way home.” Hux paused, first to consider that he’d called Ren’s apartment _home_ already, and then with concern. “Ren, are you sure you can take the day off? I don’t want to set you back, especially now that you’re up for that promotion.”

     “Yes. Of course.” Ren insisted. “You’re moving into my apartment. Of course i’m going to be there for it and help.”

     Hux smiled but continued packing his kitchen. “Ok, ok.”

     “Plus, if I’m not there, you’ll rearrange my whole kitchen.”

     “Oh shut up.” Hux laughed. But he was big enough to admit that Ren was probably right. “As soon as all of my stuff is in your place, we’ll sit down and figure out a system. I’m not going to take over your space, I promise.”

     Ren chuckled, “It’s our space now. So take all of the space you need.”

     “Mm, just the trait I want in a roommate and partner.”

     “Awh, Millie.” Ren turned towards her, the orange cat sitting on the back of the couch, “Did you steal the covers? Leave toothpaste in the sink?” He snapped his fingers and pointed at her, “Dirty dishes in the sink!”

     “Fold. Boxes.” Hux demanded, trying to hold back his own laughter, “And stop accusing my perfect cat of unladylike actions.”

     Ren snorted, pulling the tape over the box and sealing it, “Since when is leaving dirty dishes in the sink unladylike?”

     “I don’t know.” Hux laughed, “Does it look like I date women?”

     “Yeah I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that, babe.”

     Hux shrugged, “You’re probably right. Regardless, I stay away from unknown entities and I consider Women to be unknown.” Hux pulled a frightened face, “What if I anger one of them, then what?”

     Ren busted out laughing, “That would be bad. Women are a force to be reckoned with.”

     “You got that right. You’ve never seen Phasma upset.”

     Ren shuddered, “I Imagine it’s scary.”

     “Apocalyptic.”

 

     They spent the next few hours packing boxes and setting them by the front door. Hux didn’t have a lot of things to pack, admittedly, but Ren kept distracting him with sexual advances so it took twice as long as it should have. After the third half hour make-out session against the kitchen sink, Hux decided to call him out. “Do you even want me to move in?” His voice breathless and his lips kissed red.

     Ren stopped and pulled away, “Yeah, of course I do. Why would you ask that?”

     “Because you won’t let me pack!” Hux shouted exasperated but still in good humor. Ren laughed and let his head fall against Hux’s.

     “It’s because every time you bend over for something I get a look at your cute ass and I can’t help myself.”

     Hux laughed and hit him light heartedly on the chest, “Quit it. We’ve still got to pack my bedroom and the bathroom. We’re not going to get done and discuss all the things we need to if we keep stopping to make out.”

     “But I love making out with you.” Ren pouted.

     Hux smiled, pulling on Ren’s chin for a small kiss, “As do I, but I’d like it a lot better if we could make out in _our_ apartment.” He answered pointedly.

     “I like it when you say that.” Ren’s face turned quite sappy and Hux’s followed.

     “I know, it’s nice.” He muttered, a blush rising on his face, before he hit his chest again. “Stop distracting me!” Hux pushed him away and Ren stayed behind laughing.

 

 

     “Is that everything?” Ren sighed as he looked around the empty apartment. During their time together, Ren had convinced Hux to make the place a little more hospitable, but now it stood emptier than ever with all of his things in boxes in the foyer.

     “Yes. Except the sheets and the mattress.” Hux sighed as he sat down on the aforementioned mattress. He let his back fall onto the soft sheets and sighed again. “Ren, i’m fucking tired.” He yelled.

     Ren smiled and stood over him, “I know baby, let’s get some sleep.” They crawled into bed together, neither caring about their sweat stains, and cuddled under the sheets. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow,” Ren whispered into his hair and Hux barely had time to register the sentence with a smile before he fell asleep.

     When the alarm sounded six hours later, they were up and moving. Ren wanted coffee first (if he didn’t get it he was basically an old man on the hill plotting to steal Christmas), so Hux grabbed the shower first. When they were finished, they switched places and kept moving. It was a small miracle to Hux that he could move and work around another person so seamlessly, especially after living, and being, alone for so long. It made him appreciate Ren all the more. It also made him tug on his arm as he passed and pull him into a quick kiss.

     “Good morning to you too.” Ren smiled as he pulled away.

     Hux simply smiled up at him before resuming the chase to catch Millicent who did not especially like her cat carrier. “Millie, sweetie,” Hux cooed at her, “I can’t have you escaping through the door while we’re moving.” He tried to explain, “You like Kylo’s house, don’t you want to go?” He reached up to grab her but she simply scooted back further against the wall. Hux sighed, he was not tall enough to be corralling cats off the top of kitchen cabinetry. “Come on you stupid cat,” He yelled in frustration as she scooted away again. She hissed slightly and batted his hand away. “Okay, you’re right, that was out of line.”

     “Hux,” Ren called to him, “Come on, we’ve got to get this stuff downstairs.”

     “I know but we can’t leave the door open with Millie free.”

     “Ok,” Ren moved forward, “I’ll get her.” He grabbed a rickety chair from the kitchen table and dragged it across the floor.

     “Be careful.” Hux warned, holding the chair steady as Ren climbed on it.

     “Come here, cutie. You’re making your papa very upset.” He reached forward and picked her up. She struggled a little but resigned to her fate. Ren looked down at Hux, “And we can’t have Daddy upset.” He smirked as he handed her down to him.

     “Shut up, Ren.” Hux laughed as he cuddled Millicent against his chest. “Be careful getting down please.” All he needed now was for Ren to fall and break his leg.

     Ren smirked before jumping off the chair, less than a foot from the ground, and landed dramatically. “I’m invincible!”

     “Shut up!” Hux walked away laughing.

     An hour and a half later and most of the boxes were downstairs, the truck was waiting to be packed, and Millie was yowling unhappily from Ren’s car. Hux stood in his empty apartment, nothing but the heavily used furniture that he’d rented with the place, and tried to remember a single good thing that had happened here. There were a lot of dark nights, a lot of painful mornings full of regret. A lot of tears, a lot of frustrated screaming. But there were a few bright spots in the dark tapestry. He remembered the night he’d found Millicent, huddling outside the front door, crying. He remembered Ren’s first night sleeping here. He remembered the morning Ren had surprised him with breakfast. When the man in question came to stand beside him, sliding his large, warm hand into his own, Hux knew he wasn’t sad to be leaving at all. Just the opposite.

     He squeezed Ren’s hand as he smiled up at him, “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh 2k words of sex, isn't that fun? Also, I envy Hux so much, he goes to sleep in like 2 seconds.


	14. Lulled To Sleep By The Hum Of The Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go.

     The diner was, as usual, practically empty this late at night. With everything in his life changing, the diner was one of Hux’s staples. It settled his mind to know that some things were still the same. Like a nosy waitress.

     “So, how is everything?” Phasma stood in front of him with a smile on her face.

     “Phas, you saw me yesterday.” Hux chuckled.

     “Yes, but you look happier today.”

     “That is absolutely false.” Hux laughed. “But, since you’re basically responsible for my first healthy relationship in two decades,” She barked a laugh, “I’ll tell you. Kylo and I moved in together.” He still couldn’t say the sentence without smiling.

     Phasma let out a very un-Phasma-like squeal and immediately ran off. Hux was confused for a few moments until he saw her making her way back with a piece of pie. She set it down, pulled a random candle from her apron, and stuck it in the center before producing a match and lighting it. “Congratulations!” She beamed.

     Hux’s shoulder’s shook with his laughter, “How long have you been carrying around that candle?”

     “For like two months.” She laughed. “Come on! Blow it out!”

     “Hold on,” Hux reached for his phone and snapped a picture quickly to send to Ren. “He appreciates dorky stuff like that. You two would get along.”

     “Maybe if I ever stop working in this hell hole.” She grinned before leaning forward and kissing Hux on the cheek. “Seriously, congratulations. You deserve it, Hux.”

     “Thank you.” Hux ducked his head slightly and blew out the candle.

 

 

     Three weeks in was all it took for the first fight. Luckily, the makeup sex after had been phenomenal and they’d both apologized fully without further consequences. After that, they’d realized that pet peeves and grievances snuck up on them a lot faster when they were living together so they tried to discuss things more. It was a work in progress, but it was working. Hux had been slightly afraid that moving in together would mess up their rhythm, going as far as to even postpone his ‘Giant Romantic Gesture’ (or GRG) just in case something happened, but it seemed to only add another instrument to their quartet and they moved right along.

     As it were, Hux was deep in the middle of planning his GRG when he received an email from his Alma Mater. The notification flashed crossed Ren’s laptop, and for a moment, Hux didn’t even think it was his. But he’d signed into his account to check the buildup of spam from years of disuse. Colorado State University was calling him home for their ten year class reunion. Hux couldn’t believe he’d been out of undergrad for ten years now. Couldn’t believe he’d failed out of Med school eight years ago.

     Despite himself, and a stuttering heart, he clicked the link and scrolled through his old life. He wasn’t going to go, he and Ren both had work to do and there was no way he was ready to dredge through his past like that. But it was . . . nostalgic, seeing the pictures of the updated campus, watching the short little intro video that played on the main page. Hux had always liked learning and seeing the reminder had him feeling a slight twinge of guilt. Guilt that he hadn’t finished, that he hadn’t given it his all. Had he tried hard enough? Could he have studied more? Could he have tried harder to not let his father’s demeaning words claw their way into his head? What would have happened if he had?

     His ringing cell phone brought him out of his thoughts and he picked up his phone knowing who it was. “Hey, baby.”

     “Hi,” Ren sighed. “I’m almost done. You can start heading up here, if you want. Or I can meet you at the restaurant?”

     “Uh,” Hux hesitated as he clicked away from the site and signed out of his email after deleting the offending message. “I’ll meet you at your office. It’s fine.”

     “Ok. I’ll see you soon.”

     “Bye, sweetie.” Hux hung up and closed the laptop. His mind was running a mile a minute.

 

 

     It was three days later when Hux finally received the phone call he was waiting for. Ren looked at him a little curiously when he stepped away from the table but Hux pushed it from his mind. “Hux.”

     “Hello, is this Armitage Hux?”

     “Yes.”

     “Hi, we’ve received your order, and we just have a few questions.”

     “Did the payment go through?” Hux had been a little worried seeing as how he’d set up a bank account and put all of his cash into it for just this purpose.

     “Oh, yes, everything is fine on that front, we’ve just been having some complications with a few of the details that you requested. Is this a good time to talk?”

     Hux looked back at the cafe table where Ren sat waiting for him. Ren caught his eye and smiled at him. He waved his hand, telling Hux to take his time, and Hux smiled back. “Yes, I can talk. What’s the issue?” A few minutes later, Hux was walking back to the table with a bright smile on his face. He sat down quickly, “I’m sorry about that, sweetheart.”

     “It’s fine.” Ren smiled back, reaching across the table to grab Hux’s offered hand. “What was that about?”

     Hux thought quickly and came up with an answer, “One of the jobs that I’m interviewing for was calling to ask me some questions.”

     Ren’s face brightened, “You’re interviewing for jobs?”

     “Yes.” Hux lied a little guilty. “I don’t know if any will pan out, but it’s worth a shot, right?”

     Ren nodded, “Absolutely.” Hux breathed a sigh of relief as Ren dropped the subject and they continued to eat their food.

 

 

     “So everything is set up. It’s just a waiting game at this point.” Hux smiled at Phasma proudly. “I mean, the big congrats goes to you for giving me the company, but i’ve definitely outdone myself on this one.”

     Phasma leaned over the counter laughing, “Hey, I’ll take the credit if you wanna give it to me, but after this you have to promise to take me out as well.” She pointed a finger at him in warning.

     Hux laughed, “Of course I will. Give me a date and I’ll set the whole thing up.”

     “You better!” Phasma picked up his empty dishes and walked away with a smile.

 

 

     The morning of, Hux was full of nerves. As soon as Kylo kissed him goodbye, Hux was up and out of the bed moving. He’d already asked for the day off so he could prepare everything at the house and make sure everything was perfect everywhere else. When the apartment was set up, he showered, gelled his hair, and picked out one of the only suits he owned, one that Ren had bought him. When he felt like he was finally ready, he checked himself in the mirror one last time and left the apartment.

     On his way to Ren’s building, he called him. “You better be done working.” The threat was empty of course, which Ren apparently knew because he offered a chuckle in response.

     “And If I wasn’t?” His smooth timbre instantly soothed Hux’s racing heart.

     “Then my little boy won’t be getting his present tonight.” Hux could barely keep the grin off his face.

     “I’m getting a present?” Ren’s voice instantly piqued.

     “Not if you’re not ready to go by the time I get there.” Hux smiled, “You’ve got about ten minutes to wrap it up.” Hux had decided to walk to clear his mind a little bit.

     “Ok, ok, i’ll be ready. I promise.” Ren paused but then offered a contemplative hum, “Why do I feel like you’re planning something?”

     “Because you’re paranoid?” Hux teased.

     “Oh, yeah.” Ren laughed sarcastically, “That’s it. Text me when you get here? I’ll just meet you in the lobby.”

     “Ok.” Hux smiled as he hung up his phone. It took him a little less than ten minutes but he waited in the lobby for a few before texting Ren. He figured it would give him a few minutes to calm his racing heart and give Ren a few minutes to finish up. When Hux did text him, it was only a matter of seconds before he graced Hux with his presence.

     Ren’s face twisted into a broad smile as he saw Hux waiting in front of the elevators. “I know I just left you, but I kind of missed you.”

     Hux chuckled and stepped froward to slide a hand beneath his dark locks and grasp the back of his neck. “I missed you too.” He gave him a short kiss before pulling away and dropping his hand in favor of grabbing one of Ren’s.

     “You look really great. Where are we going?” Ren questioned as Hux started to lead him towards the door.

     Hux didn’t reply only asked another question. “Are you ready to go?”

     “As soon as you tell me where we’re going.” Ren smirked, “Come on, Armie. I know you’re planning something. You’ve got that look in your eyes.”

     Hux scoffed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He smirked as he directed Ren outside. “You and I both know I don’t like to plan things.”

     As if on cue, a large horse drawn carriage pulled up to the sidewalk and stopped in front of them. The coachmen dropped his reins and stepped down from the carriage to stand by the step to passenger seats. Ren gaped at the carriage, seeming to search for words before looking towards Hux. “You didn’t.”

     Hux shrugged, “I might have.” He smiled at Ren as a cold gust of wind blew down the sidewalk bringing with it a surprise. “Although I definitely didn’t plan this.”

     “It’s actually snowing.” Ren laughed incredulously. “You planned a fucking horse drawn carriage during a gentle snowfall. Is this actually real life?”

     Hux laughed, “After you, dear.” He gestured toward the carriage and watched Kylo step up into the seat before following him.

     “Ok, how the hell did you pull this off?” Ren was still looking at the horses as the coachmen climbed back into his spot and started steering them into the street.

     “Don’t worry about it.” Hux reached forward to grab a blanket and drape it over their legs. “Just enjoy the ride.”

     Ren reached forward to pull Hux’s chin toward his own for a deep kiss. “I can’t believe you planned all of this for me.”

     Hux’s lips were red as he smiled, “Of course I did. You’re my baby boy.” Hux grinned, “Just wait till you see what else i’ve planned.”

     Ren sat back and looked up at the sky, snowfall landing against his skin, “You’re so amazing. I can’t believe you’re mine.” He looked back down at the older man.

     “Consider this a ‘thank you’ for being _mine_.” Hux entwined their fingers in his lap and sat back.

     “This doesn’t look like it’s heading back to the building.” Kylo mused. After almost a half hour of riding through the lit up city, the coachmen slowed along another high-rise building that Kylo didn’t think he’d ever been in before.

     “I know.” Hux tried to keep the smile off of his face as he moved the blanket off of their legs and climbed down. “Thanks again.” He reached up to shake the coachmen’s hand.

     The elderly man tipped his hat, “My pleasure. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

     As the carriage pulled off, Hux grabbed Ren’s hand and pulled him towards the building. The light snowfall had stopped but there was still a slight breeze flowing through the city. Hux had considered changing this part of the plan, but the company’s agent had assured him that everything would be ready and any type of weather had a contention plan.

     “Hux,” Kylo almost whined as he was dragged into the elevator.

     “No whining.” Hux laughed, “You don’t get to whine tonight.”

     “Fair enough.” Kylo smiled and settled into his side as Hux pressed the button to the top floor. “Although, I’m beginning to think that you’re planning something way too extravagant for me.”

     “That’s saying something, coming from a man who literally gave me a mattress after his first night at my place.” Hux tried to deflect as the elevator rose higher.

     “You’re mattress sucked though.” Kylo laughed.

     “Well, here’s me making up for it.” Hux smiled as the elevator doors opened and their evening plans were revealed.

     The rooftop courtyard was usually split into several seating areas and quiet nooks to enjoy the city. However, tonight, all of that had been cleared away. A string quartet played quietly in the background, twinkling lights wrapped around every column and tree in the place, and a small dinner table elegantly set for two was set up in front of an outdoor stove.

     Hux waited anxiously as Ren took everything in and laughed. “How did you even plan all this? _When_ did you even plan all of this?”

     Hux smiled, happy that Kylo was happy, “I had a little help, but don’t worry about it.”

     “Hux, I-“ Ren finally turned to face him, a look of absolute surprise and wonder on his face. Instead of speaking, because what could he even say, Kylo surged forward and pressed his lips against Hux’s. He kissed him hungrily, wanting to impart all of his feelings and gratitude into the kiss.

     Hux chuckled as he kissed him back. After several minutes, Hux slowed the kiss down and pulled away from him. “Slow down there, tiger.” He smiled, looking up at him, “We’ve got all night.” Hux led the smiling giant over towards the diner table and almost silently a waitress appeared beside them in a smart looking pantsuit with two menus that she placed in front of the men.

     “Good evening gentlemen. Tonight we have a lovely meal selected for you. If you’d take a moment to look over your menus and I’ll be right back with your drinks for this evening.” She turned around and left the table almost as silently as she’d come.

     “Did you cook all of the food too?” Kylo asked over the candlelight.

     “No,” Hux laughed, “Only the place. But it should be really good. This company comes highly recommended by Phasma and she’s never let me down.”

     Ren smiled, “Then i’ll be sure to thank her too.” He reached across the table and opened his hand up and Hux intertwined their fingers almost without thinking.

     “I’m thinking of getting the steak.” Hux smiled.

 

 

     Two hours, an amazing dinner, and several dances under twinkling lights and snowfall, and Hux and Kylo were finally making their way back home. Kylo was giddy from great wine and romance and Hux could clearly see how excited he was to get home. As they walked through the deserted lobby and towards the elevators, Kylo pressed himself against Hux and gave him a very distinct feeling of _how_ excited he was.

     “Excited, are we?” Hux chuckled wrapping his arms around Kylo’s waist and pulling him close once the doors to the elevator closed.

     Kylo didn’t say anything, only smiled and leaned down to kiss at Hux’s neck and chin. “I just want to get upstairs so that I can fully show you how thankful I am.” He pulled his face around with a large hand under his chin.

     The slight ding sounded and the elevator doors opened but neither of the men paid any attention to it as they were deep into a kiss. However, when the doors began closing again, Hux pulled away suddenly to catch them. He looked back at Kylo who smiled shamelessly and pulled Hux from the elevator.

     “Mili is going to be so mad at me tomorrow.” Kylo smirked following behind Hux.

     “And why is that?”

     “‘Cause I’ve got her Daddy all to myself.” Kylo whispered huskily in his ear as Hux unlocked the apartment door.

     “Inside. Now.” Hux used the tone that he knew would send shivers down Kylo’s spine. Hux had one last romantic surprise for Kylo and it was just inside the door. Millicent had already been locked in the guest room for the night, which Hux would pay for later, but he needed her out of the way as to not disturb the roses.

     “Hux . . “ Kylo had stopped just inside the door to see a trail of long stemmed roses and rose petals scattered in a neat, carpet-like trail to the bedroom. 

     Hux stepped slightly in front of him and pulled him towards the bedroom by his suit jacket. “I was hoping we could try something a little different tonight.”

     Kylo, ever the eager one, nodded quickly. “Of course. You know I love following your lead.”

     Hux smiled, “We won’t be following my lead tonight, baby boy. Tonight we’ll be moving a little slower.” Kylo looked at him in slight confusion but still followed him. “Shoes and socks off, please. Then take a seat on the bed.” Kylo did as he asked, watching Hux’s moves with wide eyes. When he moved his fingers towards his jacket, Hux tsk’d him sharply. “Don’t touch that. You know I like to undress you.”

     Kylo smiled, “Sorry. I got ahead of myself.”

     Hux chuckled and he stepped forward and slid a knee between Kylo’s thighs to rest on the bed. “Just enjoy this, darling. You’ve earned it.”

     Kylo looked up at him them, his brows drawn together, “I still don’t understand how.”

     Hux pulled his suit jacket from Ren’s shoulders and, for once, didn’t care about what he did with it. He tossed the offending piece of clothing over his back and heard it land somewhere near the door. “Kylo, how many times do I have to tell you.”

     Kylo smiled meekly, “A least once more, Sir.”

     “You,” Hux paused, building the tension as he undressed the man before him, “are so positive that you aren’t perfect for me, and i’ll never understand why. Arms up.” He demanded and Kylo obeyed. Another piece of clothing dropped to the floor. When his arms were back at his side, Hux lifted a hand to caress his cheek and pull his eyes up. “I’ve never met a man so sensitive, and yet so strong.” Hux told him sincerely. “Someone who feels so much that they can’t help but project it back at the world. You’re intelligent, beautiful, and an incredibly capable leader,” Hux smirked, “Who doesn’t mind being bossed around in bed.

     Kylo chucked slightly, his cheeks tinted pink, “Ok, ok, I get it.”

     Hux raised an eyebrow,“And who says I was done?” Kylo quieted, affectively chastised. He was now only half way dressed and Hux was comfortable that he was still sporting quite an erection. He took a step back and started to undress himself as he continued telling Kylo about the qualities that made him perfect. When he was finished, he sat beside Kylo on the bed. “Now I’m done.” He grinned.

     Kylo laughed, “So what are we doing now?”

     “That’s up to you.” Hux smiled.

     “What do you mean?”

     “I told you, tonight we’re taking a different approach to things. It’s your night. So we can do whatever you’d like to do. If you want me to dominate you, we can do that. We can try something else, have no power differences at all. Or, you can even try your hand at dominating me if you’d like.” His smile brightened as Kylo blushed even more. “It’s up to you.”

     “What if . . “ Kylo stopped, his voice full of hesitation.

     Hux raised a hand to drift comforting fingers down his spine. “Yes, dear?”

     “What if I want to . . . ride you, . .tonight.” Kylo was doing a very good job at avoiding Hux’s eyes but Hux gently pulled him back.

     “I would absolutely love that. Sounds more like a gift to me than you, if I’m being honest.”

     Kylo smiled, his hesitation leaving, “Well you never let me pleasure you. It’s always about me. So I want to help you tonight.”

     Hux nodded, “Alright.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kylo’s for a small kiss. “You remember your colors and words?”

     “Yes, Sir.”

     “Then, I’m yours.” Hux whispered into his mouth.

     “But first,” Kylo pulled away with a wide grin, “I want to do something.” In a second he had gotten up and moved to take a spot on his knees in front of Hux. He reached up to unbuckle his pants. Hux, not sure why he’d want to give him a blowjob first, stood slightly to help take his pants off.

     “Is this really what you want to do first, Ky?”

     He nodded enthusiastically. “Positive.” His breath fanned out across Hux’s skin and caused his erection to twitch with arousal.

     “Well, i’m not going to say no.” Hux gave a breathy chuckle as he slid back a little on the bed. He wove his fingers into Kylo’s dark locks and looked down as his lips slid over his cock. “Ah -“ Hux let loose a somewhat strangled gasp as he felt the heat of Kylo’s mouth. He immediately slammed his mouth shut hoping to avoid any more embarrassing noises.

     Kylo hummed before pulling off and shaking his head lightly, “Nu uh, no holding back. I like it when you make noise.” He smiled

     Hux laughed and released a breath, “You’re the boss.” To prove that he was going to ‘follow the rules’ he let himself give in to a slight hum as Kylo replaced his mouth. “I don’t think I can possibly explain how good you feel, Kylo.” Hux lilted. He felt Kylo’s tongue brush along the underside of shaft, swirl in circles, and tease the hell out of him. “Come on, baby boy, don’t leave me hanging.” Hux begged.

     A soft muffled chuckled came from his mouth as he slid even further down Hux’s cock. Ren reached up with both of his hands to grip onto Hux’s upper thighs and start a slow but smooth rhythm. Hux moaned as his cock was effectively sucked and pulled by one of the most skilled mouths he’d ever felt. His muscles twitched and it was quite a large effort to keep his hips on the bed. “Fuck, Kylo, you’re doing so good baby.”

     Kylo’s started to move faster then, encouraged by Hux’s words, and moved one of his hands between Hux’s thighs to gently massage his balls. Hux gasped sharply, his hips popping up and pushing his cock deeper into Kylo’s mouth. “So-Sorry.” Hux apologized before smirking. “I’m trying to be good I promise.” Hux scratched Kylo’s scalp softly with affection and Kylo’s eyes met his. They were heavy with lust and something else that Hux couldn’t quite pinpoint. But his full brain power wasn’t exactly being used at the moment.

     “Kylo, sweetie, if you don’t stop, we’re not going to be able to have as much fun as you wanted.”

     Kylo pulled off obscenely, plump lips sliding over the head of his cock pornographically. “Awh, we can’t go several times tonight?” He teased, his expression as innocent as he could possibly make it.

     Hux huffed with a small smile, “I’m hoping to wear you out in one this time, baby.”

     Ren hummed and lifted himself up to kiss Hux’s lips and push him back against the bed. “Hmmm, we’ll see about that.”

     “Do I still get the pleasure of opening you up?” Hux kissed the question into his collarbone.

     “Mm, yes please.”

     “Get the lube, please.” Hux requested and then moved back to the pillows as Kylo dug through the bottom drawer. “Kylo, it shouldn’t take that long. I organized everything the other day.”

     “I disorganized it when I was looking for something.” Kylo mumbled.

     “What? Why? It was organized!”

     “Well, clearly not ‘cause I couldn’t find it.” Kylo scoffed before finding the bottle of lube and making his way back to the bed. “Why are you sitting so far back?”

     “I want to try something different.” Hux spread his legs widely so Kylo would have room to move between them before gesturing, “Come up here.”

     “A night of firsts.” Kylo smirked, “I like it.” He handed the lube to Hux before climbing between his legs and kissing up the older man’s chest.

     Hux popped the cap and coated his fingers liberally before reaching behind Kylo and stroking the crack of his ass. “How does that feel?”

     Hux got a front row seat to Kylo licking his red lips and moaning. “Very good. More. Please.”

     “Please, what?” Hux prompted. This was a night of firsts, but he knew that Kylo would feel more comfortable with some of their old habits.

     “Please, Sir.” Ren breathed with a grin. He leaned forward and kissed Hux as he swirled his fingers around his tight hole. Through the biting kiss, Ren moaned as Hux pressed in one finger and started to fuck him slowly. It took less than a minute for Ren to be pushing back on Hux’s fingers with rough motions. Without breaking the kiss, Hux added another finger and was delighted when Ren had to break the kiss to moan loudly.

     Hux’s idea had panned out quite perfectly. He was so close to Kylo, able to see each and every second that he fell apart above him. Hux worked hard to spread the man and elicit more of those beautiful sounds before suddenly Kylo started to beg. “Hux, pl-please let me ride you. I’m ready, I promise. I just want you inside me.” 

     Hux dragged him forward by the hair into a passionate kiss as he pulled his fingers back. “Alright, climb on top.” Hux gripped onto Ren’s hips and guided him forward as he reached behind himself to line up Hux’s cock. “That’s it. Nice and easy.”

     Ren’s hair flared out as he gasped and squirmed in Hux’s lap. “Ffffmmmm.” Ren pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and Hux had to work hard to keep from pulling him down himself. But this was Ren’s night, Ren’s night to choose the position and set the pace, to choose how long they would last together, and Hux could not have been happier.

     He slid his hand down Ren’s chest reverently as he slid down his cock, practically squeezing the life out of him, tweaking his nipples and leaving slight scratches to ease the transition. Ren’s eyes were half closed, his hands fisted into the pillows Hux’s head lied on, and he was in no way making coherent sounds anymore.

     “It feels good, doesn’t it baby?” Hux prompted, reaching up to sweep away some hair. Ren couldn’t speak but nodded his head and leaned into Hux’s touch. Because Ren’s weight was mostly on his knees, Hux was able to shift his hips slightly up and down to try and facilitate Ren’s movement. “Rock your hips. Good. Just like that.” Hux moaned as Ren shifted his hips and started to slide up and down his cock.

     Ren seemed to find a steady rhythm after a few minutes and Hux shifted beneath him to heighten the pleasure and give him some better leverage. With a particularly sharp thrust, Ren cried out and fell forward against Hux’s chest. Hux weaved his fingers into Ren’s hair as the younger man moaned into his neck. He held Ren close to his chest as he fucked into him, eliciting even louder moans.

     Suddenly Ren, having gotten his strength back, twisted up to kiss Hux as he started to move at his pace. The two seemed to breathe and moan in unison as the combined pleasure of both of their bodies moving together started to be overwhelming. Hux’s thighs were burning, his hip muscles twitching at the exertion, but he couldn’t focus on anything but Ren’s pleasure.

     However, when Ren pushed himself away, and back into a sitting position, Hux thought something was wrong. “What’s- what’s wrong?” His tone, usually so controlled, was rough and breathy.

     “Nothing, I just want to see, mmmm, I want to see your face when you come inside of me.” Kylo reached down and removed one of Hux’s hands from his hip and pulled it up to his mouth for a brief kiss before draping it around his neck. “Hux, ah- I-i’m not going to last much longer.”

     Hux was just fine with that, seeing as how he’d been toeing the line for the last several minutes now. “We’ll come together then.” He let Ren take care of their pace, as he removed his other hand and placed it around Ren’s bouncing cock. With a few short pumps of a tightened fist Ren cried out and fell forward against the bed as Hux finished inside him with his own groan of ecstasy.

     The two lied on the bed together, breathing heavily, as they waited for their vision to clear. Hux was the first one to move, as he usually always was. The dried sweat and other fluids tended to get on his nerves before they got on Ren’s. Hux lifted his head to place a kiss along the side of Kylo’s face before pulling out of him and shifting the larger man to his side. Kylo’s face had that dopey, pleased, after-sex look that Hux cherished and he wasn’t eager to rouse the man from it, but he had something to tell him.

     “Hey,” Hux nudged him slightly, causing Ren to open his eyes and look up.

     “Mm?”

     “I lied a couple of days ago.” It wasn’t big but they’d made promises to each other and he wasn’t about to break one now that he no longer needed it.

     “About what?” Hux could tell Kylo was getting sleepy from all the excitement was still trying to pay attention.

     “That phone call I received at lunch, it was for planning this, not a job opportunity.”

     Ren wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist and pulled him closer, “It’s ok. I’ll just fire my assistant and hire you instead.” He answered sleepily.

     Hux snorted, “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me guys. almost done, swear to god.


	15. And The Freon Burns A Hole In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major decisions

     It was cold, way too cold to be walking the streets this late, which, of course, was a point that Kylo had made before Hux had left the house that evening. Hux had bundled up, wrapped himself in extra socks, and made sure that extra skin wasn’t exposed before shushing Kylo with a kiss, and leaving anyway. He didn’t look back before he closed the door behind him. He was too afraid to see that hurt and disappointed face that Kylo was making.

     At this point he wasn’t even quite sure why he was still out here, still selling himself to make next month’s rent when he didn’t actually pay rent, not anymore. But Hux surmised it probably had something to do with his enormous pride. He just couldn’t get over the fact that his significant other was doing most of the contributing in their relationship. Ren didn’t have a problem with it, so why did he?

     Hux kicked at the dirty snow pushed up against the sidewalk and made his way back home. Work had been slow tonight, not many street customers in the winter seasons, but he still had a decent night. A couple of good meals if he was living by himself, a round of groceries now that he was living with Kylo. He might even buy Millie a new toy, something that would have needed to be saved for in the past, but now he could just buy. It was proving to be a lot more difficult than he’d imagined to get used to his newfound freedom.

     When he made it back home, Millie greeted him at the door but the rest of the apartment was quiet. Hux made his way to the shower as quietly as possible and made sure to close the door before he started showering. When he finally made it to bed, it was somewhere around five in the morning and he was dead on his feet. He sunk gratefully into the sheets and Ren curled himself around him almost instantly.

 

 

     Hux was sleeping soundly when he felt a very violent poke to his cheek. He tried to move away from the offending object but it seemed to be following him across the pillow. After finally getting comfortable a few minutes later, he felt tiny paws start to climb across his back and then moments later the poking returned. It was clear that somebody wanted his attention.

     “Did you sick my cat on me to wake me up?” Hux rubbed his eyes as he tried to reorient himself.

     “No, she did that entirely on her own.” Ren chuckled, “But I would love it if you were awake.” He leaned forward slowly and pressed a kiss to Hux’s shoulder.

     Hux sighed and turned over to face him. “How long have I been sleeping?”

     “Uh,” Ren looked around until he found the time, “You got in around five? And it’s 12 now, so not too long. I probably shouldn’t have woken you on your day off though.” Ren turned back to face him sheepishly. “I’m sorry. Go back to sleep babe.”

     Hux yawned, “Wanna make me some breakfast? You’re getting better at cooking.” He smiled. He was still a little tired but it was clear that Ren was getting bored on this lazy Saturday.

     Ren smiled and pushed himself up. “Deal.”

     Hux yawned as he got ready, moving slowly and stretching as he heard Ren banging various pans on the stove. He’d been living with him for a month or so now and it still surprised him that Ren could make that much noise in the kitchen.

     “Do you want some tea?” Ren called.

     “Yes please.” Hux answered as he pulled on some sweatpants. “Did you drink the last of that Wild Berry?”

     “No. I left the last two for you.”

     Hux finally left the bedroom, Millicent purring in his arms, “That was very kind of you dear.” He pressed a kiss to Ren’s cheek. “I’ll stop by the grocery store on my way home tomorrow.” He set Millie down as the tea kettle started to whistle. After washing his hands, he poured himself a mug of water and then poured the rest of the water into the coffee pot before turning it on. “Extra strong today?”

     “Nah, I’ve already had one already.”

     Hux smirked, “Do we need to wean you off of coffee? You shouldn’t be drinking this much.”

     “He says as he’s making me coffee.” Ren laughed. “Besides I don’t drink it that much when I’m not at home.”

     Hux dipped the tea bag into his mug a couple of times, “Don’t make me call your assistant.” He threatened teasingly.

     Ren turned from the stove with a smile, “I dare you. He’d say the same thing.”

     “Good to know you aren’t just using him for your food and beverage needs.” Hux dumped the tea bags in the trash before grabbing the magnetic list off of the fridge. “Alright, tell me what you want.” Hux and Ren discussed their grocery list as Ren finished cooking and joined Hux at the bar.

     “You know, you don’t always have to do the grocery shopping.” Ren muttered around a mouth full of food.

     Hux reached over and swept some hair behind his ear. “I don’t mind. Plus I’m pretty sure you don’t know Millie’s favorite cat food.”

     “Doesn’t she just eat anything?”

     Hux scoffed, “Yeah, ok. You try feeding her chicken and gravy and see if she eats it.” To emphasize his point, it seemed, Millicent meowed from the couch.

     Ren smiled at her before continuing, “Ok, point made. But just know that just because you’re home more, it doesn’t mean I expect you to do everything that needs doing.”

     It was as if Kylo had been reading his mind. Hux shook his head, “I know, darling. I just have time tomorrow. If you’d like, I can make us a chore chart? Everything gets done and cleaned every week as it is but if you’d like a little more structure, I don’t mind.”

     Ren shrugged, “It’s not like-Ow! What the hell?” He rubbed his shoulder where Hux had just slapped him.

     “Stop shrugging.” Hux answered without remorse.

     Ren grumbled but didn’t say anything. “As I was saying, I don’t really mind. I just don’t want you doing all of the chores around here.”

     “I’ll make sure to leave some laundry for you then.” Hux smiled as he finished his food.

     Ren chuckled, “Thanks.”

     As he carried his dishes to the sink, he asked him, “How are the promotion interviews going?”

     “Good. They sent me an email yesterday telling me it was between me and this other woman. It looks good, but I really just don’t want to jinx it.” He smirked.

     “Don’t worry, dear. You’re made for this position. But i’ll stop talking about it.” Hux loaded the dishwasher before turning it on. “I don’t want to make you anxious.”

     “Good, because if I was you i’d have to make out with me to make up for it.” Ren met him at the sink with his own dirty dishes.

     “Is that so? I wasn’t aware of that rule.”

     “Of course.” Ren finished and turned to wrap his arms around Hux’s waist. “Well I just created it now, so you wouldn’t be.”

     Hux couldn’t help but smile up at the man, “And since when did you start making rules?”

     “It’s a new thing.” Ren smirked and then leaned down to kiss him softly. Hux accepted the kiss gratefully, loving that Kylo seemed to know exactly what he’d wanted.

 

 

     “You know what? Fuck you, I quit.” Hux ripped his stupid red apron off and threw it on the ground before storming out. As the cold air whipped his face, he realized that that probably wasn’t the best way to quit his job.

     It had been a long day, working two solid shifts with rare breaks and annoying customers. He wasn’t getting paid overtime. He wasn’t being treated with respect. There were no benefits, a shitty boss, and an overwhelming sense of motionless attached to this job. As Hux moved through his day, reason after reason after reason kept piling up in his head about why he should leave. He tried to combat it, saying he needed the job, but he really didn’t. He tried to make a list of why he should keep it, but couldn’t come up with one single item. And then his boss had ordered him to do yet another stupid, illogical task that didn’t need be done and Hux broke.

     He walked aimlessly down the streets, at a loss as to what to do now. Pulling out his cellphone, he called his boyfriend, who answered on the first ring.

     “Hey, Armie, I was just thinking about you. You want to grab an early dinner? I think I can skip out a little early today.”

     Hux hesitated, not really sure of what to say, “Uh, uhm, yeah, yes, sure. That sounds . .  nice.”

     Immediately Ren’s voice changed and Hux could tell he was more alert now. “Armie, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

     “I - uh, I just quit my job.”

     Normally one might celebrate quitting a shitty job, especially if that job was doing nothing for them, but Ren understood that quitting a job haphazardly without any plans for the future was not something Hux would usually do. Hell, it wasn’t even something _he_ would usually do. “Do you need me to come get you?”

     “No.” Hux said almost immediately, “Stay at work. I don’t wanna-“

     “It’s not a big deal, seriously.”

     “No, no, it’s ok, but can- can I -“ Hux hesitated in asking.

     “Anything I can do.” Ren answered before Hux had even finished.

     “Can I come sit in your office for awhile?” Hux finally managed to get it out. 

     “Sure. Let me know when you get here.”

     “Ok.” Hux didn’t say anything else before hanging up, which he realized afterward was odd and probably scared Kylo more. He’d have to apologize for that later. When he finally looked up at his surroundings, he realized that he was already on the way to Ren’s office. Not looking forward to discussing yet another of his failures, however, he continued his slow pace towards the building he’d come to recognize quite easily.

     Ren met him at the elevator, a look of sympathy clear on his face, but he didn’t say anything. He laid a hand on Hux’s lower back and led him through the bullpen and straight into his office. “I made some tea for you.” Hux sat down at the small table in the corner where the cup was sitting and nodded in thanks. “Let me know if you need anything.”

     Hux was grateful that Ren knew him enough to keep quiet for the time being. Hux wasn’t sure if he could deal with a lot of questions that he didn’t know the answers to, let alone even want to answer. All he wanted was to drink the tea his sweet boyfriend had made him and try to forget about the mistake he’d just made.

     It took almost two hours for Hux to come down from the almost panic attack that he’d been having. The tea helped and the silence, and also Ren’s willingness to not ask any questions, but mostly the tea. He was British after all.

     Ren had been working quietly, quite focused on his computer, when Hux stood up and crossed the room. He leaned around the back of the chair and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends’ cheek. “Thank you.”

     Ren startled slightly but turned to look up at him. “Of course. You know I’d do anything for you.”

     Hux smiled. “I do know.”

     Ren pushed away from his desk and twisted his chair around until he was facing the older man. “Do you want to talk about it?”

     Hux thought about it, taking the time to sit down in Ren’s lap and slid an arm around his neck. “I’m still kind of coming to terms with everything.” Hux admitted.

     Ren nodded slowly, “It was a little sudden.”

     “I’m not used to doing anything sudden. I don’t know why I even decided now was the time to do it. I just -“ Hux sighed. “Flipped.”

     “I understand.” Ren raised a hand to caress his chin. “But on the bright side, you don’t have to worry about that shitty boss anymore. I know he got on your nerves.”

     Hux gave a half hearted chuckle, “That’s true. But a shitty boss is better than no boss.”

     “I don’t know about that.” Ren smiled, “You’d make an excellent boss of yourself.”

     “You’ve got me there.” Hux actually laughed this time before groaning, “Kylo, what am I going to do?”

     “We’ll figure it out.” Kylo answered slowly after a slight pause in which he looked like he was about to say something completely different. Hux had an idea about what he’d wanted to say.

     “Kylo, I know what you’re thinking. It’s not feasible.”

     “Why not?” He asked softly. “Especially now. It seems like the perfect time to at least consider it.” Hux didn’t want to shoot down the idea completely but he wasn’t looking forward to giving it a thought either. He wasn’t even sure he retained enough information to succeed in school this far along. What would it be like? Could he even do it? 

     Ren saw him considering it and took the opportunity. “Just give it some thought, Armie. Like, serious thought, and if you really don’t want to then I’ll drop it.”

     Hux nodded slowly, “Alright. I’ll think about  it.” He leaned down to give him a kiss. “Let me get out of here and stop bothering you.”

     “You could never bother me.”

     “I’m literally sitting on your lap.” Hux laughed.

     “I like you here.” Ren stated before begrudgingly letting him get up. “I’ll pick you up later and we’ll get something to eat.”

     “Ok. I’ll be anxiously awaiting your call.” Hux teased and left Ren’s office.

 

     By the time Hux got home, he’d walked instead of taking the train, he was cold and still upset. He hadn’t thought about anything and was honestly thinking of just crawling into bed and taking a nap. Until he saw what was on the kitchen bar. This morning had been one of the rare days that Hux had left the house before Ren and it seemed that Ren had taken advantage of that and left him a little surprise.

     Hux pulled his phone out immediately and took a picture of the plate of cookies to send to Ren. _“You little dork. Thank you. It made me feel better.”_ He took a bite of one of the cookies before deciding that a nap wasn’t going to help any of his problems and moved to sit on the couch instead. He pulled Ren’s computer out from underneath the couch and started the long and arduous process of job hunting.

 

 

     They didn’t talk much over dinner. Well, they did, but not about anything serious. Hux thought it was because Ren was still trying to keep his anxiety level down, but Hux didn’t really need the help anymore. He felt more in control than he had earlier, but he still had a major decision to make. It was later, when they were sitting on the couch and sharing the cookies Kylo had put out earlier, when Hux finally said something.

     “I was job hunting today.” He said lowly after clearing his mouth from his bite. “When I got back home.”

     “You were supposed to be resting.” Kylo turned to face him on the couch.

     Hux smirked, “I’m not good at following rules.”

     “I’ll say.” Kylo smiled himself. “Did you find anything worth applying for? You know I wouldn’t mind getting another assistant.”

     Hux laughed, “I refuse to be your assistant. You’d pay me in blowjobs or something.” He took another bite before sighing, “I got half way through redoing my resume and then I just sat there. I couldn’t even look at it anymore.”

     Kylo waited a few moments before he spoke. “Why not?”

     Hux sighed again. It was like sighing was the only thing he knew how to do. “I don’t know. I just kind of froze.”

     Kylo reached forward to slide his hands along the back of Hux’s neck. “It happens. Indecision is pretty paralyzing.”

     “I tried to give . . .” Hux didn’t even want to say the words, “ _it_ some thought, but I couldn’t do that either.”

     “Would you like some help?” Kylo looked at him with an open expression.

     Hux wanted to say yes, desperately wanted to tell Kylo that he had no idea what he was doing and he just needed some direction. But something inside him just wouldn’t let him say the words. He looked at Kylo with a strained expression and he understood. Kylo moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around Hux’s shoulders. “Why don’t we take it one step at a time, just look at some job openings first. Then we can talk about the other thing.”

     Hux finally nodded and leaned forward to grab the laptop. “Thank you.” He told him quietly. Kylo didn’t say anything only kissed the top of Hux’s head and waited for him to open the website. “I don’t think I can do much without a degree.” Hux admitted.

     “But you’ve got an Associates Degree and that’s something.” Kylo commented. “Plus you’ve got some medical skills. Maybe there’s an opening at a clinic?”

     Hux shrugged and opened up the document he’d started reworking his resume on. “I guess. I don’t think I want to work at a clinic though. It would just kind of remind me of . . . that.”

     Kylo nodded, “Understandable. I know you don’t want to work service anymore, but we could get you a receptionist job? Not in my building obviously, but I know of other commercial and private companies who must be looking for someone.”

     As Kylo talked and gave him different options, Hux couldn’t help but think about how much he loved him. Yes, loved him. It was a wonder that it had taken him this long to figure out that the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest was love, but he was sure of it now. Hux loved him.

     “I’ll do it.” Hux said instantly, cutting off whatever Ren had been saying.

     “Do what? The manager position?” Kylo looked down at him as he typed something into the laptop balancing on both of their legs.

     “No,” Hux moved the laptop away and sat up. “Going back to Med School. I’ll do it.”

     Kylo’s face split into a bright grin, “Really? You’ll go back?”

     “Yeah.” Hux nodded.

     “Oh, Armie!” Kylo wrapped his arms around the smaller man and hugged him tightly. “That’s great. It’s going to be amazing. You’ll see.” Kylo began to shower him with kisses all over his face and head.

     Hux laughed, “Come on, it’s not that big of a deal.”

     Kylo pulled away, “Yes, it is. It really is. You’re conquering your fears. Something you’ve always helped me to do.” Kylo’s smile seemed to brighten, “I can’t wait to help you conquer yours.”

     Hux smiled and pushed himself up to plant a kiss on his mouth. “You are so sweet.” Hux hadn’t wanted to say something else, but while he had just had this life changing revelation, he wasn’t exactly ready to say it out loud yet.

     Kylo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist and pulling him forward onto his lap. “Only because you’re so sweet to me. I’m only reciprocating, Hux.”

     “Oh, is that what you call it?” He laughed as he settled into Ren’s lap. “I call it being an amazing boyfriend.”

     “Oh, well that too.” Kylo grinned.

     The next morning, Hux got to work. With new direction, he suddenly found that he could breath again and had no problem making lists of things he needed to check and cross reference. He had a million more decisions to make, but now that the biggest one had been decided, it was like the little ones were just window dressing.

     When Kylo got back from work, Hux was still sitting where he’d left him: On the living room couch with the laptop. “Hey, find anything new?” Kylo pressed a kiss to his cheek as he leaned over the back of the couch.

     Hux nodded happily. “Yes. I think i’ve got it narrowed down to a couple of schools and I called my old university and they’re sending me a couple of my old transcripts.”

     “That’s wonderful, Hux.” Kylo smiled. “Anywhere close to work so I can see you in sexy scrubs whenever I want?” He teased.

     Hux rolled his eyes, but smiled. “You know I hadn’t taken that into account but i’ll adjust my thinking.”

     “As you should.” Kylo laughed as he pushed away from the couch. “I’m going to get dinner started.”

     Hux turned around on the couch. “No way, you made dinner last time.”

     “Uh, no, we went out.” Kylo retorted.

     “No, I meant the last time we ate here, you cooked. It’s my turn.”

     “Huh,” Kylo shrugged, “I don’t really think I remember that.”

     Hux narrowed his eyes, “You’re only saying that because you don’t want to do the dishes.”

     “You’re damn right.” Kylo smiled as he took out a skillet and set it on the stove. “I’m thinking breakfast for dinner.”

     Hux laughed, “Sure, babe. Whatever you want.”

     Kylo was flipping pancakes when a thought occurred to him and he set the laptop aside to turn around on the couch. He rested his folded arms of the back of it and watched Kylo for a few minutes before he spoke up, “Ky?”

     “Mmm?” Kylo turned, a spatula in his hand. The visual made Hux giggle.

     “What if you get the promotion? Do you still want to leave?” The thought had been running around his head ever since they’d talked about it but Hux had tried to push it away.

     “I never said I _wanted_ to leave, Armie, just that I had the opportunity too.” Kylo turned back around and flipped the pancake. “Obviously if you choose a school here, then we’ll be staying.”

     Hux liked the use of ‘we’. “So if I chose a school in another state, you’d come with me?”

     “Of course.” Kylo looked over his shoulder. “I’ve told you this before, you can’t get rid of me.”

     Hux scoffed, “Like i’d ever try.”

     Kylo laughed, “Come on, it’s almost ready.”

     “I’ll set the table then. I’m assuming for this meal, we won’t be drinking wine?” Hux teased.

     “No, I don’t think wine and chocolate chip pancakes go well together.”

     “You’d be surprised. A nice red wine might compliment the chocolate well.” Hux said as if he knew anything about wine.

     “Yes, but the syrup?” Kylo laughed, poking Hux’s shoulder as he passed him.

     Hux set the plates on the bar and grabbed some glasses from the cabinet, “How about just milk then?” 

     “Milk is good, yeah.” Kylo laughed as his phone dinged and he set down the spatula to pull it out of his pocket.

     It was a few more minutes when Hux realized Kylo hadn’t moved from the spot, still staring at his phone as a light stream of smoke rose from the pan. “Uh, Ky? You’re burning the pancakes babe.”

     “Holy shit.” Kylo whispered, blinking several times, still staring at his phone. “Holy fucking shit.”

     “Kylo, what’s wrong?” Hux walked around the bar to stand in front of him.

     Kylo looked up at him with wide eyes. “I- I got the promotion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close.


End file.
